Changing The Future
by Lottielue1
Summary: Wars hard on everyone and no one wants to lose. Hermione's been sent back to the Marauder Era to change certain peoples future but what hapens when she falls in love along the way. Is now DM/HG, but a little onesided SB/HG sorry for changing please read
1. Blood sweat and tears

**Blood Sweat And Tears.**

War was hard no doubt about that, everyone put everything into it blood sweat and tears. Each of them was one thing that no one liked.

Blood was how this war had started purebloods believing their blood was strong and more powerful than muggles and muggleborns blood. How can one red liquid cause so much catastrophe and pain were all you here is the last scream of friends and their families, loved ones and hated ones. This war was against good and evil right or wrong and this substance would start the war and it will end it.

Sweat was what you feel when your facing death at every corner. Your nerves are on edge you smell, as you haven't had a decent bath for ages this odder on your hands as you yell avada kavada and see your victim fall to the ground dead, knowing you're the cause of that person life ending. You don't feel any better when you knew for everyone of them you take down, one of them take one of us down.

Tears fall down your face freely as you look around seeing all the people laying dead on this blood tainted cold ground. Wishing upon a star that you could change their outcome hoping they would live. What's the point of winning if so many have already lost. Seeing mothers fall to the ground cradling their children in their arms crying out their names begging someone to bring them back. You see tears fall everywhere you turn and think if you could win this war and have one less person cry for a loss you know you've done well.

My names Hermione Granger I was given a mission to do this. Will I do it? I don't know but I can only give this my best shot.

* * *

** I hope you liked this beginning. if you want me to continue i want 2 reviews to start with.**

**thanks**


	2. The Meeting

**this is the 2nd chapter.**

**enjoy**

* * *

The Meeting

Hermione passed all the dead bodies lying on the ground and the smell of blood and burned flesh still longed in the dead air. Walking passed one dead body a memory swayed back in to her head.

_They were all at the burrow for summer that year. Harry and co had just finished their 3__rd__ year and were relaxing. Near the end of the year they had discovered the truth about the death of Harry's parents Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black who had been imprisoned for it was in fact innocent. The mastermind of this onslaught was Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail who betrayed his friends and turned to the dark side to work for Lord Voldermort. Unfortunately Wormtail escaped and disappeared into the night and Sirius escaped on the back of a hippogriff and is in hiding now._

_Resting against the bark of an old apple tree Hermione was reading Hogwarts a History the chapter she was reading was about the chamber of secrets. Rubbing her eyes she closed her book after putting her bookmark in and placed it on the ground. Closing her aching eyes she rested her head on the tree. 5 minutes later a strange tickling sensation on her left foot made her open and lift her head slightly she was surprised to see the cheeky grin of Fred Weasley. He was massaging her foot in a way that made her drowsy and a small sigh escaped her mouth the only words that could describe this feeling was; pure bliss and then he switched to her right foot and applying the exact amount of pressure that made her putty in his hands. Hearing him laugh at her willingness to be with him like this she scowled and moved her foot away. She giggled when she saw him pouting like a 4 year old who just been told he had to take a bath. Crawling toward him she tapped his face and waggled her finger at him with a serious expression on her face but amusement in her eyes. Mock horror was plastered on his face when she scolded him and the next thing she knew was he had tackled her to the ground and tickled her making her giggle loudly and out of control. He rolled on top of her to get a better access to her hips knowing that was her more sensitive part of her body but looking into her chocolate brown eyes shinning with humour it took his breathe away. He wasn't the only one to suffer she herself was breathless form looking into those sparkling sapphire gems that were his eyes. The moment was ruined as the shouts of dinner from Mrs Weasley's high-pitched voice made them come crashing back into reality that this thing, whatever it was truly wouldn't happen. But neither would forget it. That's for sure. Helping her up they both walked back inside knowing what had happened wouldn't change their friendship._

A single tear trickled down her face at the memory of Fred Weasley with that mischievous smile and them sapphire eye but here he laid. Gone were them sparkling eyes and his mischievous smile leaving a dead plain corpse behind in his place. Poor George for the first time in his life he would be without his twin, his other half. More tears streamed down her face silently wishing his life didn't end this way so he could of had plenty of red headed children running around and a successful business. This what happens in war the people who deserve so much, who are so kind and genuine die. It just wasn't fair. Walking into the castle and heading for Albus Dumbledore's office. After the war had finished she had received a note to inform her to come straight there and he did mention his fondness for lemon drops. Standing in front of the two gargoyles she spoke the password lemon drops and the passage way shifted open. When the passage way had been fully opened she walked up the stairs to see Dumbledore and listen to what he had to say. Knocking on the thick wooden door it magically opened without a sound. Stepping in silently she spotted. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk with his hands laced neatly under his chin. "Come in Miss Granger" he commanded kindly. Nodding she sat down in the chair directly in front of his desk.

"I need you to me a favour and I know I have asked a lot of Harry, Ron and you for many years however this is also important. I need you to travel back in time to when James potter was in his 7th year." He stopped wanting to see reaction.

"But time travel could change the timeline." She spluttered out unattractively

"Exactly, I need you to change some people's future for me." He asked confidently knowing Hermione was a good and trustworthy student he could count on.

"I'll do it," whispered Hermione

"Thank you," smiled Dumbledore pleasantly with that magical twinkle in his eyes. "The people that I would like you to change the futures of are; Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Peter Pettigrew, Bellatrix Black, Regulus Black and the two Lestrange brothers Rebastean and Rodolphus.

"And how im I supposed to do that" questioned Hermione confused.

"Make them trust you reveal the truth to them in the Room of Requirement, however I need you to make sure that Frank Longbottom, Alice Smith, Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Professor McGonagall and I are there too." He explained counting the names of one his fingers.

"I will sir." She said nervously "but how will this help the war we already one."

"If I'm right it should destroy Lord Voldermort in the first war and everyone here would survive who have died, also I need you to tell me what the six Horcruxes are as Harry was the seventh and he wasn't born yet when you arrive in the past." He instructed

"I will sir" Hermione whispered repeating her early statement.

Opening a draw in his draw in his desk he pulled a coin.

"What's that for?" she asked frowning

" This will take you to the past and let the people in the past see and speak to you in the past. To activate it hold the coin thermally in your hand and think of the year, which is 1978 and close your eyes." He explained simply. Nodding her head slowly taking in all the information she took the coin. Taking a deep breath she clutched the coin in her right hand and thought 1978. Before been swallowed up by darkness she heard Dumbledore good luck Miss Granger and with that everything went black.

* * *

**hope you liked it **

**please review **

**thanks**


	3. In the past

**Here is the 3rd chapter to the story. i've been on holiday so havent had time to post it.**

* * *

**In the past**

A groaning noise was heard far down the hospital wing in a secluded area where know one was allowed to enter except the staff. A young girl with curly brown hair and pale skin lay on the hospital bed. She had dropped into Albus Dumbledore's office took one look and whispered weakly 'help' and passed out. This had been a week ago, day-by-day her condition had improved however she hadn't woken up yet and the staff were still immensely worried for her. When testing her they had discovered the pain her body had suffered, as there had an estimate of 5 different dark curses her body and taken. One of these was the cruciatus curse one of the unforgivables that would land you a life sentence to Azkaban.

Groaning slightly Hermione opened her eyes to a blinding light and quickly shielded her them with her bandaged up hand.

Suddenly the curtains were whipped open to reveal a tall, young witch with brown hair shaping her oval face she was smiling sweetly and could easily see the happiness and relief in her hazel eyes.

"Hello my dear, how are you?" she asked kindly

"Fine thanks...erm… who are you?" she asked uncertainly

"Oh how rude of me, my names Poppy, Poppy Pomfrey. Im the new nurse at hogwarts. Just qualified and everything." And on she went telling her everything. Hermione wondered how she became so strict and less talkative in the future but all she wanted now was this darn woman to shut up, however being polite she sat there in complete silence nodding her head every now and again.

An hour later she finally stood up to go and inform Dumbledore that she had awoken. Hermione lay back down on the bed and looked at the newspaper that had been left on the bedside table she guest that it would of belonged to someone who had visited her. Picking it up she looked at the front cover and it informed her that is was in fact 1978 however what grabbed her attention first was the large image of the dark mark above a muggle house as the title said **DEATH EATER ATTACK ON MUGGLE HOUSE **shaking her head slightly she read the front cover and felt tears come to her eyes as she remembered how many other people would have to go through this traumatic experience of loosing your loved ones before Lord Voldermort would finally come to his demise. Sighing, her mind turned towards the ones who had lost their lives in 1998, Fred, Mad Eye Moody, Remus, Tonks and Professor Snape and many more. A tear ran down her face, wiping it with her right hand she gave a puzzled look when she saw her injured arm turning it over to see a blood stain on the bandage and winced slightly. Paying attention to her injured body she never even heard Dumbledore enter her private area till she heard the bed creek.

Albus Dumbledore sat there with a smile on his face and his eyes twinkling.

"It's good to see you awake my dear." He said

"How long have I been out?" she asked curiously.

"About a week and a half" he answered

"A week and a half, I don't think I've had that much sleep for months." She explained seeing his worried face she explained why.

"You see sir im from the future 1998 to be precise and I've been sent here by your future self to stop some people making the most disastrous mistake, by doing this your future self believe that changing these peoples choices will help defeat Voldermort sooner and stop the people dieing in my time.

"Who are these people you have to change." He asked.

"I can't say who they are just yet but you will find out soon, I promise." She said.

"Well this isn't what I was expecting you to say that at all." he chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if it was" she smiled.

"Ok" he said still smiling. " However I will need to know your age and what house you where in" he explained.

"I am actually 18 years old although I didn't finish my 7th year because of something I had to do and I'm in Gryffindor as I'm known as the Gryffindor princess because of my intelligence and the best friend to the most famous 18 year old boy ever." She explained politely.

"Well then you will do your 7th year and will be placed in Gryffindor." He decided straight away.

"We will introduce you tonight if you are up for it" she nodded in response and dumbledore continued, " Good I will send Professor McGonagall before dinner to collect you however if she is busy I will come for you. Dinner is at 7 o'clock. And with that he stood up smiled and left and all Hermione could do was wait for the world to go by.

So at 6:30 Professor McGonagall came to collect Hermione from the hospital wing and they set of towards the Great Hall.

"Professor can you tell me what the date is today" asked hHermione

"Of course today is the 7th of September." She answered

"Thank you" Hermione replied.

"What's it like Miss Granger really like?" questioned Professor McGonagall.

"What like Professor" asked Hermione clearly confused?

"The future of course" she exclaimed

" I will tell you later on Professor but first there are a few people that need to be able to trust me first. She explained

"Ok Miss Granger I'll wait and find out, they always say good things come to those who wait." She chuckled then frowned as Hermione had a mixture of shock and amazement.

"What" demanded McGonagall

"Nothing, nothing." She smiled mysteriously. Scowling even more she picked up her speed leaving Hermione to jog to keep up. Muttering under her breath about the speed of this woman that unfortunately hadn't changed. Too busy in her own little world she didn't even notice that they had arrived at the doors for the great hall, till a strange feeling was in the pit of her stomach. Seeing the look on her face McGonagall laid a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a look making her feel confident that made her positive that she was a Gryffindor foreshow. With determination on her face she stood straight waiting for doors to open.

In the hall Dumbledore was about to make his speech taking a deep breath he stood up. Lifting his wand a flash of red sparks shot into the hall and in an instant the whole hall became silent.

"Now I have some interesting news, today we will have a new 7th year student, her name is Hermione.

The doors opened to reveal a girl who everyone guessed was Hermione

" Hermione can you come on stage please." He said with a twinkle in his blue eyes. Scowling she did as she was told and climbed on to the stage.

"This is Hermione Granger she is a transfer student from a small school in the Isle of Man the schools name is Fransans. The house that she has been sorted into is Gryffindor."

A giant round of applause erupted in the hall from the gryffindor table and with a nod of the head she went and sat down at the table next to a boy with shaggy black hair and hazel eyes. He looked exactly like Harry and then she knew who he was James Potter, the boy next to him was a dream come true handsome and probably a womaniser, looking more closely she recognised him, he was Sirius Black the man she secretly admired and the man she saw die. Tears sprang to her eyes and she quickly looked away. The boy in front of Sirius was a short chubby mousy lad with small blue eyes and a mop of straw-coloured hair, knowing who he was, a dark feeling set inside her. His name was Peter Pettigrew. The boy next to him was someone she knows personally as her ex- DADA professor and good friend Remus Lupin who was in fact a werewolf. He was bitten at the age of 6 by Fenier Greyback. Together they are the four marauders, James as prongs, Sirius as Padfoot, Remus as Moony and Peter as Wormtail.

"Hi I'm Hermione" she introduced

"Hey, the names James Potter the idiot next to me is Sirius Black the guy in front of him is Peter Pettigrew and next to him is Remus Lupin.

"Thanks Prongs but I can introduce myself." Explained Sirius.

Picking her hand up and kissing the top he smiled at her and for once she was grateful she was sitting down because if she hadn't she'd have been on the floor, as her knees would have given way.

"My name sweet heart is Sirius black" he said in a husky tone.

"It's a pleasure Mr Black" she responded back.

"Call me Sirius love, Mr Black is too formal and it feels like im about to get into trouble." He winked

"Well then call me Hermione or Mione because if you call me anything else I hex you so bad that you'd end up in next week." She said in a warning tone, then almost burst out laughing when she saw his mouth drop and his eyes widen from her speech. Suddenly the three other marauders burst into laughter at Sirius, whose face looked shocked at how things turned out.

" That's gonna be your downfall because I could have been a death eater and you fell for it you could be dead if you were on the battle field." Hermione explained firmly.

"What?" all four asked clearly in shock.

"Well in my school the war is a real big thing as where such a small school we could get attacked and not be able to defend ourselves so we have to test each other to be aware because you think one persons your friend or on the same side and then they turn and stab you in the back like you mean nothing to them."

"Oh" they replied " don't worry you can trust us we wont betray you" said Peter and Hermione almost chocked on her drink she just poured as the man who betrays his friends tell her to trust them and him especially.

"Ok I appreciate that but I hope you won't be insulted I say that I need to earn your trust."

"Sure don't worry about it," replied Remus nicely.

"Now that's sorted can we eat," pleaded Sirius childishly.

"Yes" they all stated and then laughed again causing Sirius to pout.

After eating their dinner all 5 went to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione already know where she was going but didn't want her cover to be detected so she followed them and looked in amazement at all the passageways. She was surprised at how well her acting went as Remus came up to her and said

"Don't worry about it you'll soon learn were your going after awhile, it took us ages"

"Thanks that means a lot" Hermione said carefully not waning to say something to make them suspicious of her

Finally reaching the portrait of the pink lady James spoke the password while Remus explained what she already know that each common room is sealed with a portrait that can only be opened by saying a password. Each portrait has a different password and all are changed every month. The password now is quidditch. To enter the commonroom you have to say the password. After listening to Remus's speech they entered the common room it looked the same as it does in the future. Hermione felt a little relieved that the common room had the same layout making her feel more at home.

After a lot of talking Hermione decided it was time for bed not knowing where she was supposed to go she asked the guys.

" How do you get to the girls bedrooms?" Asked Hermione feeling like a bit of an idiot because she knew already how to get there.

" You go up the left stair case till you find the door that says 7th years on it." Explained James sleepily.

"Ok thanks" she replied over her shoulder as she headed for the stairs. Climbing the stairs she found the 7th years door and opened it noticing there where one empty bed at end figuring it was hers she undressed and climbed in. The last thing she thought was, what's going to happen tomorrow?

Down stairs the Marauders where still where Hermione had left them.

"So guys what do you think of Hermione?" questioned Sirius

"I like her she seems someone who's sensible but able to have a laugh." James told them.

" She seems ok however she tested us earlier what if she's doing it now." Spoke Peter.

" That's a good point actually however she seems genuine now. Anyway you never know what has happened to her." Voiced James

" Remember when she said 'you think your friends are on the same side then they stab you in the back' or something like that. Quoted Remus thoughtfully.

" Will you guys give it a rest already and leave her be. It's none of our business what she does, so just try to get to know her before making a judgement. Sirius explained.

" I've never heard you say that about someone before pads." Said James

" Yeah" agreed Remus and Peter.

" What my out view on things have changed since dear all mum disowned me." Muttered Sirius defending himself. Secretly he liked Hermione, as he had never met a girl in his life that could be as beautiful as her she was special but somewhere deep inside, she was keeping something secret and he wanted to know what.

"Well guys I don't know about you but I'm off to bed im shattered." Explained James who just then yawned.

Smiling the three other boys agreed and set off up the stairs to bed for a good night sleep and to wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**I hope you like it please review. **

**Thanks.**


	4. Classes with the snakes

**here's the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Classes with the snakes**

The next morning Hermione awoke at 6:30, after taking a shower she entered the shared bedroom where she noticed 4 girls staring at her. The first girl she recognised was Lily Evans. She had long mid-back red hair that could rival any of the Weasleys easily. Pale skin and piercing emerald green eyes. They were right when they said Harry looked like his father but had his mothers' eyes. The next girl had around chubby face with sparkling blue eyes. She was the largest of the 4 but wasn't over weight just a little chubby here and there, recognising her as the mother of Neville Longbottom, Alice Smith. The other two girls looked like twins both had raven black hair amber coloured eyes she had many catlike features that reminded her of Professor McGonagall they looked familiar but couldn't remember where.

"Hi im Hermione Granger I just moved here from Isle of Man." She explained acting shy and nervous.

" Hi there's no need to be nervous you'll be fine. Oh how rude of me im Lily Evans the girl next to me is Alice Smith and the twins are Magenta and Fuchsia Criggs.

" Its nice to meet you 4" she said

" We saw you in the great hall yesterday been introduced by Dumbledore you went and sat with the marauders James Potter, Sirius black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew famous pranksters of Hogwarts." Explained Fuchsia pleasantly.

"Anyway we can talk more as we head down for breakfast as im starving." Chuckled Magenta who was already out of the door.

Walking down to dinner Lily explained to her all about the teachers, some of whom she knew already from the past like Professor McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick and some others like Hagrid who wasn't a teacher here. She told her about the Marauders and the only decent one been Remus Lupin who was the cleverest and the one that doesn't get in trouble as much as the other 3.

Arriving at the Great Hall she saw the so-called Marauders waving her other to sit with them. Looking back at the girls with her famous puppy dog eyes and pout that could get even the weasley twins to do whatever she wanted. Thinking about them brought tears to her eyes, as there was only one not two anymore, just George, no longer Fred and George.

"Hermione are you ok" asked Fuchsia worriedly.

"Yeah im alright just thinking about someone who I was good friends with, he passed away earlier this year." She confessed fighting back tears not wanting to tell them how or why he 'passed away' or the truth that he was murdered. she had also worked out who Fushia and Magenta reminded her of Padma and Pavarti Partil and Magenta was dating a man at the moment with last name Patil so she assumes that Magenta is their mother.

" If you need to talk, im here for you." Confirmed Lily supportively as walked over to the marauders with a grudge.

" Hello Remus, Peter," she said politely and with venom "Potter, Black".

" Why Lily flower you look lovely divine should I say, it must be my lucky day" he alleged in a romantic face then ruining it by sending a cheeky grin in her direction.

" Get lost Potter and before you ask no I wont go out with you." She snapped. This caused James to pout like a sad little puppy. Hermione burst out laughing watching James and Lily they would never believe that would get married and have Harry.

"What's so funny Mione?" questioned Lily.

"You two are that's what you act like a married couple with Lily arguing and James been like a love sick puppy." She explained to them giggling still, seeing Lily's face she giggled louder. Not even noticing Professor Mcgonagall walk up behind her.

"Well Miss Granger its good to see you making friends. Here's your timetable have a good day." With that she turned around seeing her robes billow behind her, her eyes widened when she realised where Snape learnt to makes his robes billow. Sirius calling her name brought her back to reality.

"What did you say? I kind of went into my own little world then". She uttered feeling a little foolish.

"I said, what lesson have you got today?" he answered.

"Oh erm double lesson of DADA and then Potions, Transfiguration and Charms with the Slytherins. She said.

"Cool we have the same lessons today unfortunately though we're with the Slytherins." James pronounced happily but a bit peed of cause they were with Slytherins.

Just then the bell went symbolising that breakfast was over. Picking up their bags they headed of to their first lesson DADA.

When they had arrived their new teacher told them to stand at the back.

"My names Violet Kingston as you know your other DADA teacher left last week so I am your new teacher." She explained happily with a big grin on her face.

Hermione inwardly groaned it was like her 2nd year with Lockhart there was big portraits of herself around the room and was waiting for her to say ' I've one witch weeklies number 1 smile 5 times in a row.

" Now as I don't know any of you im going to put you in seats."

Lupin and Snape

Pettigrew and Miss Black,

Mr Black and Lestrange,

Potter and Evans,

Longbottom and Miss F Criggs,

Miss M Criggs and Prewett,"

On she went till there was only her and boy with long blond hair.

"Granger and Malfoy"

Looking at each other they sat at the back.

For the next couple of weeks we will be doing a project on werewolves. Now can someone tell me the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus?" Hermione's hand shot in to the air.

"Miss Granger"

"Anyone can be an Animagus people who are one, can change back an fourth from human to animal, however a werewolf changes on a full moon once a month and they become deadly one bite from a werewolf on a full moon will turn you into to one them, they can only convert you into a werewolf if they are one at the time. If you're a werewolf you have good eyesight and sharper hearing than humans. One of the most well known werewolves today is Fenier Greyback. If your attacked by a werewolf not on a full moon you may have certain changes in your life like you may eat raw meat only or your hearing will sharpen. Werewolves can reproduce." She explained as all the students were staring at her wide-eyed.

"Miss Granger how did you know all that information on werewolves I didn't know that werewolves can reproduced.

"Well you see I know a werewolf a real nice guy and he just had a son and one of my best friends brother was attacked not on a full moon and eats meat raw. Oh yeah don't go awooo to fully formed werewolf unless you have a hippogriff its not really cleaver but I still won't advise you not to do it anyway."

" You've done that" Remus asked gob smacked.

"Yes not the most fearful thing I've faced but one of them."

" What have you gone up against?" asked an oily voice that was familiar. Looking towards were the voice came from. There he was greasy haired, pale skinned, hook nosed and feared potions master Severus Tobias Snape also known as the half blood prince.

" That's for me to know and you to find out." She answered back.

All the lessons went quick in potions they brewed the drought of living death she had worked with Snape on that, they got the best result. In transfiguration they changed furniture in to animals she was the only one who did it completely. In charms they did a spell she learnt in her 6th year the transporting spell, which makes the item disappear and reaper in a different space and again Hermione she was the only one to do it right.

"Hermione where did you learn to do all that today all the teachers where surprised" gasped Sirius still in shock.

" I did all that in my old school so I found it easy." She explained simply " Anyway enough about me so lets go to dinner cause I don't know about you but im hungry.

* * *

let me know what you think so review

thanks


	5. Snapes Trust

**Here is the 5th chapter **

**Enjoy **

* * *

Snapes Trust

Gaining the trust from the marauders and Lily was easy the others like Frank and Alice were work in progress however she knew that the Slytherins would be difficult as they didn't trust her for 2 reasons. The first was simple she was a Gryffindor it was a well-known fact that Slytherins and the Gryffindor didn't get on the second was she was the best friends with the marauders. Another thing she had noticed was Sirius constantly waiting on her hand and foot, which wasn't going to plan he was supposed to be her friend and nothing else however deep down in her stomach she knew there was something more than friendship, she loved been around him, loved his scent, loved his dark eyes. She knew no matter what anyone said she felt more for him than friendship, this feeling made the mission even more difficult than it was and how would she feel when she had to tell him how his future turns out and when she leaves him behind.

"Hermione, Hermione are you alright" a deep voice called making her come out of her thoughts, looking towards her potion partner who held worry deep in his chocolate brown eyes.

" Yes im fine Sev, why?" she questioned still surprised that he cared about her and that his eyes where chocolate brown,_ how come I've never noticed his eyes where that colour. _Seeing him scowl she realised why she had never noticed his eyes were chocolate brown as they became black when he scowled and he always scowled in the future. Before she could stop herself she blurted out.

" You really shouldn't scowl you have lovely coloured eyes you know, chocolate brown much nicer than the black colour they turn in to" seeing him blush from her statement she asked her question about trust.

"Do you trust me Sev"

" A little but not enough to say I trust you."

" How do I get you to trust me?"

" Dunno" he said shrugging his robed shoulders.

"Would you trust me if I promised that I could save your life and make the marauders stop bulling you?" she asked uncertainly wondering how he would react.

" That's impossible" he spat feeling uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed that he couldn't look after himself and a girl a Gryffindor, at that making fun of him.

" If you'd trust me then I could do that but I'd need your cooperation."

" Shut the fuck up you filthy mudblood I don't need any help from you" he snarled

"The word mudblood doesn't bother me anymore im used to been called it but I advise you to take me up on what I've just said, it could be our little secret, nobody else needs to know. Just think about it alright." And with that she turned back to the potion leaving a bewildered Severus Snape in her wake.

"What were you and grease ball talking about in there?" questioned Sirius

"Nothing really just talking about the potion" she stated simply "and don't call him that" she said in a demanding forceful voice looking into his dark eyes that held so much life and mischief but would soon be changed into despair and grief causing them and him to look dead. Seeing the Slytherins walk up behind them, her eyes looked to those belonging to Snape. Seeing him direct a true meaningful smile in her direction that symbolised that he had heard her defend him. What happened next caused Hermione to knew that there was one less thing to worry about as he mouthed 'I trust you'.

"What did he just say Mione?" he asked with a low growl in his voice.

"Sirius stop been so obnoxious he didn't say anything to me, he mouthed thank you for defending him that's all, god." She replied lying through her teeth although feeling a little guilty but knowing in the long run if it worked everyone would be safe.

Later that day in the Gryffindor common room Hermione was sat in the bedroom with a piece of parchment a quill and a single inkpot. Dabbing her quill into the ink she placed it on the parchment and started to write. 5 minutes later she placed the quill onto the bedside table and re-read what she had wrote.

People who I need to gain trust from:

_Lily Evens, gained trust _

_Severus Snape, gained trust _

_James Potter, gained trust_

_Sirius Black, gained trust_

_Remus Lupin, gained trust _

_Peter Pettigrew, gained trust_

_Lucius Malfoy _

_Bellatrix Black_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Regulus Black _

_Alice Smith_

_Rodolphus Lestrange_

_Rebastean Lestrange_

_Professor McGonagall, gained trust_

_And _

_Albus Dumbledore, gained trust_

Looking at the list she noticed how far she had come and how far she still had to go. Counting only 5 people on the list that she hadn't gained any trust from. Knowing if she got had the trust from Alice and Frank would leave her with the 5 people who she knew would either make her complete or fail the mission she had been given. Sighing to herself she placed the lid on the inkpot and put it in to the draw, which was soon followed by her quill. Just then she heard a voice but couldn't be quite sure so she listened again.

" Hermione" yelled James down in the commonroom

" Yeah" she yelled back hearing him only slightly

" It's time for dinner are you coming."

"What" she called not quite hearing him.

" I said its time for dinner are you coming." He shouted louder and clearer than before.

"Yeah im coming" and with that she placed the freshly dried parchment on to the bed and went down to meet the marauders. Not thinking clearly Hermione totally forgot she shared the bedroom with 4 other girls that could easily see the parchment and could just as easily read it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed **

**Please Review**


	6. Shock in Divination

**Sorry for not updating sooner but here it is i hope you like this**

* * *

_Shock in Divination_

Two days later Hermione and Sirius were paired together in Herbology.

"Hermione did Snape really say anything to you yesterday" asked Sirius.

" No Sirius we were talking quiet pleasantly actually," she responded but couldn't help think he looked incredibly sexy when his hair fell in to his eyes, _What im I thinking he's almost twenty years older than myself, get a grip Hermione you can not fall for him. _She told herself but her brain didn't want to listen.

" Snape been pleasant I doubt it, have you seen his hair as he ever heard of shampoo" Spat Sirius.

_He maybe cute but he's also an arsehole_

" Just stop it will you maybe if you actually got to know him you might find he's a nice decent guy who's been bullied for no apparent reason" she said her voice growing colder with every word.

At the opposite side of the table Snape had heard the conversation between Sirius and Hermione and smiled _she is been true to her word._ Just then his partner Lucius Malfoy nudged his side he too seemed to have hared the conversation and muttered so no one would here

" She's been nice to you I've noticed this for the last couple of days."

" I know she's actually quiet nice for a muggleborn," he whispered back

" Your losing it Mudbloods aren't nice there filth and they don't belong here," in a quieter tone he said " next Monday a few of us are going to you know who to receive you know what. You coming?"

" Ill be there," whispered Snape to Lucius and the two of them turned back to the project in hand.

Ten minutes later Madam Wax the Herbology teacher in this time frame dismissed the class.

" Time for dinner," said Hermione as Sirius Remus and herself walked to the Great Hall. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table and begun to eat.

" Lily"

" Yeah Hermione"

" Do you really hate James or is it something else," She whispered secretively raising her eyebrows.

Blushing the colour of her hair that reminded Hermione of Ginny she said " Shut up"

" Bless Lily's got a crush, Lily's got a crush" teased Hermione heartily.

" Ok so I may fancy James Potter but he just wants to get in my pants," replied lily glancing over at James who was laughing at something Sirius had said.

" You really believe that damn it Lily he really likes you, you idiot," whispered Hermione back to Lily.

" You really think so," asked Lily cautiously.

" Yes he's mad about you god Lily how can you be so clueless" she retorted resisting to shake her head.

Lily looked at her watch and noticed there was only ten minutes to class started.

" Hermione think we should go to class now" she asked her.

" Sure what class have we got now?"

" Divination" was her answer.

" Urg I hate that class, the teacher we had in our old school was a real nut case, didn't even process the inner eye," she explained with a look of distaste on her face.

" Yeah well this one isn't too bad really she can actually see the future, it was last year and she said I would have an accident in the great hall in the middle of dinner she explained to me and nobody heard that Lucius Malfoy would throw a piece of chewing up at my hair and it happened I had to have it cut out I was furious," Lily explained.

" But that could have just been by chance or something," she replied back.

" True but I very much doubt it, cause I looked up at her when it happened and she just raised her eyebrows in a told you so way," she explained to Hermione.

" Ok, come on let's get to class" she said even though she wasn't looking forward to it at all.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were whispering amongst themselves the topic been Hermione Granger,

" Seriously though pads she doesn't seem the type of girl to break rules like Evens" explained Remus quietly.

" Remus is right Paddy," said James

" When im I wrong" teases Remus earning him a smack at the head from James. Pouting he said " I mean it though Sirius she wont want to be involved with your newest prank what most likely get her in trouble,"

" Don't be daft Mooney Prongzie here said she seems the type to have a laugh remember, anyway she seems to have done some pretty dangerous thing before now so a Prank on the Slytherins is harmless," explained Sirius.

" I guess but your going to be the one to mention it Padfoot cause going against a werewolf not as an anamigas is dangerous and I don't want to be the one to piss her off," squeaked Peter.

" Fine I'll do it I wont make you wormy" chortled Sirius.

" Come on we don't want to be late again," grabbing their bags they ran out of the great hall to the Divination tower.

It took the boys eight minutes to get to the tower and make it on time; just. The ladder that took them into the classroom was lowered and they climbed one by one. Hermione noticed it was a lot different to what Professor Trelawney's was like there was no strong smell of perfume or the overpowering heat that was always there.

" Sit down Sit down," said the mysterious voice of Professor Fisher the Divination teacher. " Today we will be working with the wonders of crystal balls to see far into the future" she said spookily, causing Hermione to raise her eyebrow is disbelief believing that she may be just as mad as Professor Trelawney.

" Bit mad but she's kind of cool," whispered Sirius who had sat down beside her when told to sit a few moments ago"

" Go and collect your Crystal balls one between two please," she said and sat down at her own. Lily stood up to collect her and Hermione's ball and sat back down a few minutes later with it in her hand. This class as with the Slytherins also like nearly every over class except Ancient Runes. Half way through the lesson nobody had seen anything and Hermione was beginning to get bored, looking up at Professor Fisher Hermione noticed something odd and nudged Lily and Sirius who nudged the other marauders and pointed. Just then Professor Fisher gasped causing the whole class to look up.

In a shaky voice she started to speak " I see thing, dark things a flash of green light a boy who looks like his father and has his mothers scar, a cold laugh, red snake like eyes, danger so much danger and a scar a lighting bolt scar"

Hermione sat frozen it was impossible Professor Fisher was seeing glimpses of the future.

" Death, blood so much blood, the unforgivables, so much devastation, so much loss nothing can be done, he grows stronger he isn't dead" said Fisher her speech quickening and then stopped her head flinging back and then her head began to rise to face them but her eyes were different her eyes were blood red like snake eyes, and instead of her normal mysterious voice a cold evil voice that sent Hermione's blood to grow cold and then she spoke;

" Im not dead I wasn't murdered, but now I control your Professor and when im done she will be no use, you see im in hiding growing stronger I know of your plan and you will not win" and with a cold laugh it ended her eyes turning back to normal but her body slumped and fell of the chair, all at once everyone began to speak and head towards Professor Fisher, but Hermione was the only one not speaking or moving she was in a state of shock the words in hiding, not dead kept ringing in her mind,

" Stop don't go near her she maybe still possessed someone go and get the Headmaster quickly and don't go near her," yelled Hermione when she realised what everyone was doing and by surprise everyone stopped and Sirius ran to get the Headmaster.

" Hermione what do you mean still possessed" whispered Lily who was in shock.

" Did you hear what she said and them eyes and her voice they weren't hers, she's been possessed, dark magic has definitely been used and she said when he's done she'll be know use I think he may of killed her but him been still inside her body," she explained. Just then the trap door flung open and Sirius the headmaster and Professor McGonagall and Slughorn rushed in.

" Everyone get back," commanded Dumbledore who waved his wand to reveal powerful dark magic consuming her body. Uttering a few spells the dark magic slowly began to disappear he checked her pulse and lowered his head

" She is dead" he whispered sadly his hand closing her eyes. The whole of the room's occupants gasped accepted Hermione who was struggling to hold back the tears.

" Everyone will go to the commonroom immediately except Miss Granger as I would like her to explain to me what happened" Said Dumbledore allowing the students to leave. When they had gone Professor Slughorn picked up Professor Fisher in his arms and walked over to the fireplace and flow to the Hospital Wing.

" Miss Grange follow me please," he said quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Professor McGonagall, Hermione and Dumbledore walked his office in complete silence. When they arrived Hermione sat down on the sofa with Professor McGonagall while Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

" Miss Granger I know this is hard and I know you wanted to wait and tell us altogether but you must tell me and Professor McGonagall some of that now especially the person who did this,"

Taking a deep breathe she began " Professor were I come from things are dark and dangerous there is this dark wizard that I believe you have heard of his name is Lord Voldermort or once known as Tom Riddle. He is the one behind all these murders like on that muggle house and he was the one who took control of Professor Fishers body and killed her, you see before I came here we had just won the were Lord Voldermort had been killed I saw him die with my own eyes but he still alive and he knows im here to change the future, it's my fault she dead he wanted me to know to make me worry and be afraid"

" Miss Granger you are not responsible for what happened to Professor Fisher however I need you to tell me whose futures you have to change," said Dumbledore who had just offered her a Sherbet Lemon.

" They are Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix and Regulus Black, Rebastean and Rodolphus Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew"

" Peter Pettigrew why him," asked McGonagall who was confused.

" In my time Peter is a Death eater and he is the reason why the marauders are destroyed in the future, your future self sir also requested that the other three marauders Lily Evans, Alice Smith, Frank Longbottom and yourselves are present, and Professor I have to tell you about Horcrux.

" A Horcrux why is that important" asked Dumbledore who already know what one was.

" Voldermort has split his sole into six Horcrux, one is the Gaunts ring another is Tom Riddles diary, the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff Cup the Slytherin locket and his snake Nagini, if he isn't destroyed before the 31st of October 1981 he will have created another one by accident of course that final one will be the only person to ever survive the killing curse his name is Harry Potter the only son of Lily and James Potter who were killed on that very night" said Hermione as tears began to fall. Nobody spoke all too shocked to know that the head boy and girl would die in three years time and that someone survives the killing curse.

" Miss Granger I suppose you should go to dinner we have been here longer than expected," said Dumbledore and with a nod Hermione left the room.

When she arrived at the Great Hall the news of Professor Fisher had swept and everyone was talking about it. At the Gryffindor table Hermione sat playing with her food she just wasn't hungry anymore the information she had received was too vital. Questions like does Dumbledore know that Voldermort isn't dead or that she was in mortal danger. Turning to the boys and excused herself claming she wasn't hungry and that she should just go to bed she stood up and left leaving the boys watching her as she departed. Walking to the Gryffindor tower she realised that she hadn't seen either Lily or Alice at dinner hoping they were all right she hurried her pace till she was outside the Gryffindor tower saying the password she entered the commonroom and headed up stairs to the seventh year dorm room she opened her the door her breath became caught in her throat as she saw Alice and Lily standing side by side with the trust be gained list.

" What's this Hermione?" asked Alice.

Hermione suddenly realised this was definitely not her day.

* * *

**Please review. I like knowing if people like my story.**

**Thanks**


	7. Lessons By Granger

**_Hey everyone sorry for the late update but here it is and it's the longest one so far. Hope you enjoy  
I don't own Harry Potter._**

* * *

Lessons by Granger

" Alice, Lily it's not what you think," said Hermione true fully as she knew they would never guess she was from the future and to change the lives of people so those who lost there lives in the second war wouldn't.

" Ok Hermione so tell us why names like Bellatrix, Lucius and the Lestrange brothers are on here," spat Lily angrily. She couldn't believe or understand why Hermione wanted to socialise with them people never the less want to gain their trust.

" Look ok, I don't know about you but today has been a stressful and unnerving day and I can't be bothered to explain what that list is all about, so if you don't mind can I discuss this later."

Looking at each other Alice and Lily nodded their heads and walked out of the 7th year girl's dormitory.

Lying on the bed she didn't move just stared at the ceiling the faces of those who she lost running through her head. Tears poured down her face once they had started they wouldn't stop she sobbed and she sobbed the tears fell fast and she didn't care she hadn't really grieved since the war had started and this was her time to.

Downstairs the Marauders, Lily and Alice were sat talking when they heard Hermione crying. What surprised them was the volume of her sadness. Tears couldn't be heard like that if it wasn't something so awful.

" You know, I think she's hiding something," said Remus thoughtfully.

" Here we go again do we have to talk about this," snapped Sirius hoping that it would make them change subject.

" Yes Sirius we do, something about her is different, she was changing this morning and I saw her legs there scared badly, she said something and it covered her legs to make them look like they do usually. Also me and Alice found a piece of parchment on her bed its said people she needs to trust, she has people like the Lestrange brothers, Lucius Malfoy your brother Sirius, Snape and Bellatrix."  
"What is she doing? Why does she want to gain their trust?" Spluttered Sirius; he felt sick. The girl he liked was trying to get the trust of them, those Slytherins.

A smash was heard upstairs making all of them turn their head rapidly.

" Im going to go and see if she's alright" said Lily standing up and heading to the staircase.

Entering the 7th year girl's dormitory she stood there in shock. The room was trashed and in the middle laid Hermione lying there, not moving, just crying.

" Hermione are you ok," she asked even though she knew she wasn't.

Hermione didn't say anything she just turned her head to face her. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. Her face had red tears marks staining her skin.

" What happened?" she asked cautiously taking a step towards her.

" Everything that's what happened, I can't do it anymore Lily, I just can't. She died because of me; so much blood so much pain and torture, so much death"

" I don't really understand." Replied Lily confused.

" I've seen so much blood torture and death, I look at James and Sirius and see my friends Fred and George they were big pranksters and Fred died earlier this year. I look at Snape and I feel like I wanna cry he reminds me so much of one of my teachers at school who died protecting me and my friends Harry and Ron. He was bullied at school just like Snape is." Every time I look at someone here I'm reminded of a friend back home or someone who died.

" Wow that must be hard, but the trust thing why them," she asked carefully.

" I can't say why at the moment but you'll find out, but I do need to gain their trust. For everything to be right"

" Ok, I'll wait, can I ask something else." She asked her.

" Of course you can Lily,"

" I saw your legs this morning all the scars on them and burns I was wondering if you could tell me how you got them."

" Not at the moment I can't but I'll tell you later on, it's quite a thrilling and dangerous story but that is near the end what I'll tell you. Just be patient and everything will be revealed and I doubt you'll like what I'll tell you but its something I have to tell you. Another thing can you keep this between me and you."

" Yeah sure, I kinda mentioned seeing your legs early though to the marauders and Alice downstairs." She said lowering her head slightly.

" Its fine Lily really it is,"

" Ok, erm how we going to get the room cleaned" asked Lily looking around the room that looked like a bomb had gone off.

" No worries I'll sort it out," said Hermione. With a wave of her wand the whole room began to fix it's self, things that were broken were fixed and put back in the spot it was in. Beds re-made, walls cleaned and carpets back to the way it was. The room was neater than it was when Hermione walked in earlier.

" Wow how did you do that, and were can I learn that," asked Lily gazing at the now spotless room.

"I can do both wand less and wordless magic and its only possible to do if you can do wordless or wand less magic. All you do is think about what you want it to do and say it three times and its done, but you got to think strongly."

" Wow. You know I've had the perfect idea for you to get close with the other Slytherins,"

" How?" she asked intrigued

" Your really smart and you have done every spell in every lesson right and first out of everyone. Why not do a teaching thing for students, so they can increase their spells maybe teach wand less or wordless magic. Trust me Slytherins would love to out do Gryffindors and with been friends with Snape ask him to come along and bring some of his friends from Slytherin." She said enthusiastically her voice pace increasing as she spoke.

" Omg, Lily that is amazing idea. It reminds me of a something my friend did in my 5th year he taught us DADA, which is why I can do a patronus."

" If you do I'm so joining you in these classes." Laughed Lily.

" Im off to see Dumbledore about It." said Hermione running out of the room.

" Bye," called Lily after her.

Hermione ran past the marauders on the sofa only having enough time to say hi before she was out of the door. The marauders just looked at each other and said nothing it had been a strange day. She carried on running till she got outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Saying the password, which was Sugar Quills and jogged up the stairs.

" Professor I know how to get other people to trust me, I now know the answer to get the Slytherins to trust me. After today they'll be shaken up slightly after what has happened well im going to start a class helping students with their spells in class. As I've managed to do them straight away. If I get the Slytherins to come then I can gain their trust." She explained to him.

" Well Miss Granger where did this idea come from?" Asked Dumbledore.

" Lily Sir,"

" Are… Yes Miss Evans. Well Miss Granger I don't see a problem with you teaching some students I'll mention it at dinner tonight."

" Thank you sir," she said politely

Leaving the room, she rushed to the Room of requirement and began to jot down the spells she would teach them.

" Ok I can teach a patronus, some of the spells in class. Maybe a few potions, and what the truths about Death Eaters are really like." She mumbled to herself.

After five hours of excruciating planning she minimized all her papers in to her bag and left the room. Heading to the Great Hall for dinner.

When reaching the Great Hall she instantly recognised the Marauders sat together laughing. Taking a deep breath she strolled towards them.

" Hey guys," she said cheerily acting as if nothing had happened in the last few hours.

" Her Mione, where have you been?" asked Sirius leaning closely towards Hermione.

" I was with Dumbledore," she replied shrugging her shoulders reaching towards the bread rolls.

Clearing his throat the whole hall turned towards the headmaster. When silence had covered the hall he spoke. " Good evening students I have a notice for you all, Miss Granger over there has offered to help students with certain things for the upcoming war. Like spells, potions and many other exciting things to learn. For a little more information on this Hermione would you please come up?" Said Dumbledore smiling at the surprised face she held. Standing up she walked towards the stage were the staff were seated knowing the whole hall was watching her.

Clearing her throat she began to explain " Well, I know full well the process of exams and how stressful they can be and well I thought why not help those that are struggling with their lessons. You'll also be learning things that you don't learn in lessons for example how to produce a patronus successfully. The truth and about the unforgivable curses and how they work. As you all may of seen and heard Voldermort is around and is causing many devastations. I can teach you about the horrendous crimes his followers have committed and if your heading down the route of becoming a deatheater an insight to things they do." She explained confidently. " Any questions,"

" What year groups can attend," asked Peter in a high pitch voice.

" Its open mostly for 6th and 7th years but im opened for 5th years to attend.

" What houses" asked a girl from Ravenclaw.

" It's open for all four houses. All the houses will be in the same room, so that means Gryffindors and Slytherins will be in the same room, working cooperatively."

" What room will it be in?" asked a 7th year boy in Hufflepuff.

" I'll be doing it in on the 5th floor in an abandoned classroom."

" What day will it be and time?" asked Lucius?

" It'll be on a Monday and Wednesday from 4pm to 6pm. Can I ask if any of you are interested in this." Hoping the ones she wanted to gain the trust would be interested. Slowly hands went up and a balloon inside her popped from relief as she saw every hand she wanted to see go up.

" Great" she said, " Hope to see you all soon." Getting off the stage she smiled at Lily and sat with the marauders and the whole dinner they talked about Hermione's future lessons.

Across the room the Slytherins were also so discussing it."

" How can she possibly be able to teach us about what deatheaters do." Snarled Lucius.

" To be honest, I haven't a clue but I think I'm going to one of the sessions you never actually know what she'll teaches for a Mudblood." Snickered Bellatrix as she ate one of the red grapes from the dish.

" I just want to learn a patronus," said Rebastean shrugging his shoulders. This made the Slytherins laugh.

" Me and Rodolphus are off to learn more about the unforgivables." Said Narcissa moving closer to Lucius. Wrapping an arm around her waist.

" Come on guys lets head back to the dorms and talk in private," Suggested Snape.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Slytherins leave. Already having the insight of what they'd be talking about after entering Lucius mind from where she was sat across the room. She knew she had a very short amount of time as today was a Tuesday and he and the group of Slytherins would be going to receive the dark mark on a Monday.

"Im off to bed now anyway night boys," she said standing up. All the boys replied with bye and she left.

When she awoke the next day it was Wednesday. Getting ready for school she felt fully refreshed and relaxed. Today was the day she would teach the students that were willing to come. The lesson today was about Death Eaters and about the unforgivables. She was going to do exactly what Mad Eye Moody or better known as Barty Crouch Jr did. By showing them with a spider what the three curses actually did. Then place them under the Imperious curse and have them try and get out of it. After 2 minutes if they could not get out of the curse she would release them. Looking at her timetable she had, Care of Mystical Creatures, Defence Against the Dark Arts a double period and Charms also a double period. Grabbing her bag she headed off to the Great Hall.

On the route to the Great Hall she met up with Snape and together they walked to breakfast.

" So Severus will you be coming to my after lesson classes?" Asked Hermione.

" Yeah wouldn't miss it for the world Mione. Can I call you Mione?"

" Yeah cause you can," she said smiling " And great any idea of who else might be coming" she asked him.

" Yeah I do actually, There is: Lucius, Bellatrix, Regulus, Narcissa, Rodolphus and Rebastean as well as Victor Crabbe and George Goyal,"

" Oh wow that's amazing I didn't expect that many from the Slytherins to want to come,"

" Yeah you intrigued us all, so what will you be teaching us."

" Well in today's lesson you will learn about the three unforgivable curses and about what Voldermort's minions do; the death eaters."

Snape froze a little at the name Voldermort but looked very intrigued about the lesson. "How you going to teach us about the Unforgivables Hermione."

"Well you'll just have to wait and see but I cant tell you this, if your squeamish and not got a good self control you'll struggle when you learn more about the Imperius curse." She said winking.

They had reached the Great Hall and had diverted off to their separate tables to eat.

While eating her breakfast, loads of people had said they were coming to the class tonight. She knew she had chosen a wise move not just the fact she'd get the trust of people she wanted but she'd be able to teach the students about the dangers of the unforgivables and the death eaters.

Setting off to her first class of the day, she strolled to her class debating how she would ever be able to tell her new found friends the truth about their deaths and how their lives were to turn out. As she thought she never noticed Bellatrix appear beside her.

" Granger?" she said.

" Bellatrix, what can I do for you,"

" Snape told us all what you'd be teaching in your lesson. Why those specific topics?"

" You see, with the threat of Voldermort around and the dark mark in the sky, I thought I'd teach some students about him and the curses they use and what a death eater really does before those to be followers still want to follow him." Explained Hermione.

" How do you know about these things?"

" We learnt them in our old school and I've met certain death eaters and trust me it wasn't pleasant and pain free."

In silence both Bellatrix and Hermione walked to Care of Magical Creatures.

When they reached there they separated each going to their own group of friends. Once Hermione got to the Marauders Sirius gripped hold of her hand like a python would with its dinner.

" Sirius let me go," she demanded snatching her hand away from his tight grip.

" Hermione why were you walking with my cousin you know she has no good inside of her. It's all black even her heart if she has one,"

"Oh Sirius do grow up and stop acting like an immature child she was asking me about tonight's lesson which she will be attending."

" Great, my cousin is coming," he snarled in disgust.

" Yes Sirius she is as well as, Snape, Narcissa, Regulus, Lucius, the Lestrange brothers, Crabbe and Goyal."

The look that had sprung to Sirius's face was one that looked as though he had smelt a pair of socks that hadn't be washed in months after a long game of Quidditch in the middle of summer.

" Come on man don't worry about it what are the Snakes going to actually do, they are probably there to also here about the truth of He Who Must Not Be Named" said James clapping a hand on to Sirius's shoulder hard.

" Yeah your right mate and I don't care if they're off im still going to go," he said smiling at Hermione.

"Damn that Sirius Black" she thought, as the dazzling smile caused her knees to go week.

" Great" she beamed happily smiling back at Sirius a slight blush on her cheeks.

The lesson went by smoothly the teacher Professor Snazzlebout was a wise and intriguing person and held the students attention marvellously apart from one. Hermione Granger couldn't focus at all on today's COMC lesson. Today's lesson was all about Hippogriffs. The words Buckbeak and Sirius floated in her head the night of her 3rd year floated in her head. She couldn't handle the memories anymore and had to sit down her head was swimming and her eyes were becoming unfocused.

"Hermione what's a matter?" asked Lily concerned. Lily's voice had also caught the attention of Professor Snazzlebout who rushed over immediately.

" My dear girl is you all right?" she questioned placing her hand on her head.

" Oh yes im fine thank you, I just felt really light headed all of a sudden," she said taken the outstretched hand of Sirius Black. Thanking him she stood on her feet.

Looking at her watch Professor Snazzlebout dismissed the class while informing them that she wanted a two-foot essay on Hippogriffs.

" Are you sure your alright Hermione," Remus asked unsure.

"Of course it was weird one minute I felt perfectly fine the next I felt dizzy," she lied fluently.

"That happens to me sometimes too Hermione," squeaked Peter walking beside James. Being polite she smiled back at him even though inside her head and heart she wanted him dead.

" But that's just you Wormy and you aren't like normal people are you," Chuckled Sirius earning a sharp punch to the arm from the fiery redhead who was glaring menacingly at him. "Alright, im sorry Wormtail that was very cruel of me to say that," said Sirius rather sarcastically but Peter wasn't bothered from the insult he knew he was different and he knew everyone was different and nobody was normal as there was no such thing as normal however decided to keep that piece of information to himself.

The group of six plodded along to DADA this had become Hermione's favourite lesson as she seemed to shine brightly and the teacher never minded about her answering all the questions.

When they reached the hallway the group walked in to the class and sat at their places waiting for their teacher to come in to the class.

The lesson went by rather quickly as they once again went over the topic of werewolves and a animagus. In the second part of their double lesson they were taught about Griffin's. Hermione had also once again given a large and thorough explanation of what a Griffin is what it eats and where it lives. She had studied this in her primary school before coming to Hogwarts.

After DADA she had Dinner then Charms. The lesson and dinner went quick. So quick that by the time she looked at her watch for the first time it was already 10 to 4.

Knowing she had the first lesson ever to teach about the people from the past about the three unforgivables and Voldermort she mentally stabled herself and walked out of the commonroom. Going down a few floors to the 5th she was amazed at the amount of people actually wanting to learn something from her. She did notice there was groups of people from each house in separate places themselves were keeping to. Clearing her voice to get the students attention. She spoke clearly and confidently when she had every single one. " What you will learn today is important but also very dangerous, This being said you will all have to be responsible if I find anyone of you messing about or not taking this seriously I will be forced to ask you to leave. If at anyone time you are finding some of the stuff your hearing too difficult you can leave the room or just go somewhere else till you are ready to come back. Is that understood?"

When she received her answer she and everyone else walked into the class. Students took their seats and were asked to write a their name on a white sticky backed label something they did in the muggle world.

" Now today's lesson is about the dark arts but mostly the three Unforgivables and He Who Must Not Be Named. Now can anyone tell me one of the unforgivables?" asked Hermione looking around the class. " Yes Magenta." She said pointing to the raven-haired beauty.

" The Imperius curse." She replied.

" Correct. Now Magenta can you tell me what the Imperius curse does?"

" It's a controlling curse."

" Correct once again, the imperius curse is a spell where you have total control of someone it doesn't physically harm someone when you cast them but once they are under control they can cause terrible things." Walking over to a box she pulled out a spider. She had sent Dumbledore a letter informing him that she had planned on using demonstrations of the curses in the lesson and he allowed this as long as neither was used on a child to physically hurt them.

" As you may see this spider here is harmless, has complete control over what it is doing and thinking. Now once the imperius curse is cast on it there is a difference," She explained casting the word Imperio on to the spider.

" You can't do that though it's a unforgivable," gasped Lily in shock.

" Oh but Lily I can I have had permeation from Dumbledore and he has informed the Ministry about what I will be doing today and they have owled back saying I can demonstrate as long as I don't cause you physical pain, which I can promise you I wont." She explained still having complete control over the spider.

" Now this may not seem deadly or harming however the reason this curse is unforgivable is because once you have control you can make them do whatever you like. How about making them burn or drowning them," she explained as she held the spider underwater but bringing it back up a few seconds later. Looking at the teens in front of her she could see by that small demonstration they were slowly beginning to see the darkness that was held in these three curses.

" Can someone tell me another curse," Looking at the one person she knew would have her hand in the air, and knew the curse she was going to tell her.

" Bellatrix?"

" The cruciatus curse also known as the pain curse," she replied her words rolling off her tongue passionately.

" Correct" walking over to Bellatrix she placed the Spider on the desk and in a low voice saying Crucio the class saw the spider twitch in pain. Stopping the torture on the spider she looked directly at Bellatrix the fear in her onyx eyes was enough to tell Hermione it had scared her.

" The Cruciatus curse the curse of pain, this curse is the opposite to the Imperious the cast of this is meant for you to feel the pain. It feels as though sharp knives are stabbing you repeatedly this curse affects your nerves making you feel the pain you do. There is a chance that you can become insane from the pain not knowing who you are. This is commonly caused if you have suffered from the curse for a long time repeatedly. You can also go insane if you are the caster of the curse seeing someone in extreme pain and hearing this can make you think differently making you mentally ill." She described to the class.

" What is the final curse?"

Slowly Sirius raised his hand.

" Sirius," she said

" Avada Kedavra the killing curse," he gulped.

" Correct Sirius. The words itself describe this curse. This curse ends your life a green light is often the last thing people see, there is supposedly no pain you just die." Looking at the spider she said the fatal words. And the spider dropped to the desk… dead. Looking around the room she saw every single person staring at the spider on the desk. Their eyes wide and in their eyes penultimate look of fear.

" As I said this is important and dangerous, I don't want to make you fear this im here so you are acknowledged about this so you don't have the urge to use these. But now you see why these curses are unforgivables as these curses cause power to one person. Any questions?"

Gazing around the class she saw a few hands up.

" What type of people use these curses?" shakily James asked.

The main type of people are Deatheaters those who follow Lord Voldermort." Seeing a few in the class shudder she realised she had to contemplate their views on him.

" For this lesson only I will say He Who Must Not Be Named but in the future lessons it will always be his classified name. But overall you will have to learn that it's just a name there is no fear in the name just the person." She clarified.

"Regulus, what's your question?"

" It's quite personal so I understand if you don't wish to answer but you described the cruciatus curse as sharp knives stabbing you, I just wondered if you have been placed under the curse."

" To answer your question Regulus I have been I had been under it 4 times in the three hours before arriving at Hogwarts. I have also been under the Imperius curse in my old school we were taught and made to break the strength if we couldn't do it then my professor would release us." She informed them. She was rather amused at the sight of Lucius's mouth dropping open.

" You mentioned deatheaters Hermione I thought they were people who just scared muggles?" said Snape out of the blue.

" Nope there the follows as you know, I will go into them a little more later on but now im going to do to you what my teacher did to me, so can I have a volunteer."

She requested.

" I will," said Remus raising his hand. Hermione smiled at him and waved her hand for him to come to the front.

"Now Remus what im going to do is place you under the Imperius curse but I promise you with my life that I will not hurt you. I want you to try and fight my commands. These commands will be like nod your head jump up and down." He stood were she directed him to stand and cast the curse. For two minutes she asked him to jump and he jumped. At the end of the two minutes she released him from the curse and he went to sit back down. For the next hour she placed every single person under the curse and only one was close to breaking it; this was Rebastean Lestrange. He had done the commands but not before stalling or questioning her demands.

" You have now all been under the Imperius curse. What have you learned? Lily can you tell me what you have learned?"

" I learned that its an awful feeling to have no thoughts of your own and been under it is something I'd never want to face again."

" Thank you Lily. Now Rebastean you were the closest to breaking the curse what have you learned about all this?"

" That the Imperius Curse isn't something that is light as once your under it you feel completely useless like Evan's said but once you start questioning yourself and wondering why your doing it the curse somehow feels stronger and it makes you fight stronger." He replied explaining what he had felt.

" Right very interesting, now that is because the curse has realised that your fighting it and it is trying to keep you under its control. Victor Crabbe tell me what you have learnt so far this lesson?"

" Well … erm I learnt the effects the Unforgivables had on someone's body like the spiders,"

" Excellent, Fuchsia tell me something different."

" I learnt how hard it is to be your own person when under the Imperius Curse."

" Amazing, Melissa tell me something different," Melissa was a 6th year Ravenclaw.

" You fear the person not the name,"

" Brilliant. Now I want you to place your hand up if you've learnt something new today!"

She beamed happily as she witnessed every hand in the room go up.

"Now im going to teach you more about the follows, the deatheaters. Can you tell me what you know already?"

" They dress all in Black and hate muggles and Muggleborns," Smirked Rudolphus at the fact he was the first to answer and he knew plenty about deatheaters.

" Correct, now did you know that deatheaters don't just terrorise muggleborns and muggles they also rape them torture them, use them in rituals and when they bored of them or believe they are worthless crap that don't belong they'll kill you, however they usually have some fun with you before hand this fun isn't a game of cards its either rape, cruciatus, or another dark spell they do this until you pretty much beg for death."

" Are you being series," spluttered Lucius in absolute shock.

" Yes Lucius im being series, they do this out of pure enjoyment, all those in the room who are contemplating taking the road of a deatheater think again. A deatheater is a person of utmost loathing for something. You can tell them by two things. Can anyone tell me what these are?"

" Well isn't one the dark mark on their arm," suggested Alice.

" Yes that is the main one, the dark mark is placed on their left arm the arm which is on the same side of your heart. The dark mark is supposedly a painful experience as he makes the tattoo form on ones skin by a dark curse. This is like an unbreakable vow, once it's on you have no chance of getting out totally unless its death. There is the chance of becoming a spy however you are still connected to He Who Must Not Be Named."

" So once you have the mark he owns you your saying?"

" Of course he can call you whenever he feels like it. You know your called when you feel pain in your arm where the dark mark is. Now does anyone have an idea the second way you can tell if this person is a deatheater."

" Is it what they call him," Muttered George Goyal.

" Excellent if you ever have the unfortunate chance of meeting a deatheater you will realise they call him the Dark Lord."

" So they are the two reasons you can tell if there deatheaters, but what if you can't see the dark mark or you don't talk to them about it," questioned Remus confused.

"Then you never know, how can you be so sure that someone in this very room is a deatheater, how can you be sure your best friend is," replied Hermione.

" You can't can you," said Narcissa.

" No, and that is what causes the problem cause you don't know who you can trust and when you do trust them you can't know whether they gonna stay true to you or betray you till it's too late."

" Does He Who Must Not Be Named treat his deatheaters like they treat Muggles or differently." Asked a 7th year Hufflepuff girl known as Milly.

" He treats them as there muggles and Muggleborns the only thing he doesn't do is rape them. But if they do something wrong he'll crucio them in an instant he'll abuse them in many ways and they will be physically hurts so bad. He also isn't afraid to look into your mind, so unless you learn occlumency then he'll know your deepest secrets.

" Why does he do that to his followers?" asked Snape curiously.

" He is a cruel man who was shown no love as a child so all he has is hatred and likes to hurt people. And that wraps up today's lesson. If you have any questions about today then you can ask me them next lesson."

" Hermione what's next lesson about," asked James quickly.

" Next lesson will be all about a He Who Must Not Be Named. I just want to know who thinks they'll be coming back next week."

Everyone placed his or her hand in the air. Smiling Hermione opened the door and they all left. Blowing out the candle she thought to herself Progress Hermione progress and went to the kitchens for a hot chocolate.

* * *

Heyyy again I so hope you liked it, please read and review x

Lottie x


	8. Greetings of an Old Foe

**Sorry for it being such a long time before reviewing, and thank you for all being patient. The story now has a twist. **

**Hope you all like it.**

* * *

**Greetings of an Old Foe**

" Hey everyone, I'm glad to see a lot of you back here again," Hermione addressed the class in front of her.

It was now Monday and since Wednesday she had suddenly become a household name; with all the four houses. She went from been a Mudblood and Granger to Hermione and Mione. Nobody was more shocked than Hermione although the Marauders would argue on that. She had also been able to tick Alice and Frank's name off her list as she had bonded with the two through Arithmacy and they now were good friends.

Hermione had also made progress with the Slytherins. In DADA Malfoy had been surprisingly pleasant towards her and didn't question or insult her. On the other hand he had asked her plenty on the lesson she had taught them. Sensing his change of mind to become a deatheater she was anxious about the next lesson, this would either turn his mind completely away from the idea or make him take that leap in to the darkness.

" I just want a quick recap on what we did last lesson," her eyes scanning her students if that is what she'd call them. Her eyes stopped on the fidgeting Peter Pettigrew.

" Peter," he jumped and his eyes widened as he stared at her. " Can you tell me something you remember?"

Scratching the back of his neck he felt himself blush as people begun to stare at him. " Erm… we got to experience the effects of the erm – Imperious Curse," he fumbled over his words blushing even more. Taking pity on the boy she was beginning to like, she turned her attention on to Fuchsia Criggs,

" We learnt about the three unforgivables in more detail and…" She held her breath and counted to five before she continued to speak. " We got a first hand view of them,"

" Excellent. Rodolphus tell me what the curses do and how you cast the spell," she decided before hand to focus mainly on the future deatheaters this lesson. Hoping they would take this to heart.

" The Imperious Curse, controls the body and mind. To cast it the user will say Imperio. The said person under the curse is forced to do what ever the controller says, you can break the curse; however the harder you fight it the harder it is to break," He looked up at Hermione, who simply nodded her to continue.

" The second curse is the Cruciatus Curse; this curse inflicts extreme pain on to the victims body, it has been described to feel like burning knives stabbing in to you. For this curse to be cast the person casting must say Crucio. This curse can also send you insane although this isn't just a consequence for the victim the one who casts it can be sent insane." He stopped for a moment and thought about the curse, and then involuntary shuddered.

" The final curse is the Killing Curse, the name says it all. Nobody has ever survived the Killing Curse. The way to produce the curse is the person firing the spell must say Avada Kavada. There is a bright green light and that is the final thing the person sees before they die." He was slightly embarrassed as he wasn't one of those who spoke out much in class.

" Excellent, I spoke to the Headmaster after the lesson and he has given me the privilege to hand out house points as I see fit. So Rodolphus, that's 10 points to Slytherin." She turned to the class and pointed to Magenta, who seemed to not be paying attention.

" Can you tell me something else you have learnt from last lesson?" Hermione asked, watching as Magenta gulped.

" We erm… were told that uh… that He Who Must Not Be Named treated his death eaters like they were erm – trash."

" Good, next time pay attention please." Magenta nodded, her head lowering to face the desk.

" Now after thinking' about what you learnt last lesson, I've realized that I missed out a few pieces of information. So I'm goin' to inform you of them and then start on a new topic, which is… Lord Voldermort." The class shuddered at hearing the name; and Hermione sighed. " Listen I told you all last lesson that I would be saying his titled name not the one he was given; the Dark Lord or He Who Must Not Be Named,"

Raising his hand nervously, Hermione nodded her indicating for Lucius to ask his question.

" Where did, He Wh ... Lord Voldermort get his name?" his voice faltered ever so slightly when saying his name.

" I will answer that shortly." She informed him, " now the pieces of information I forgot to tell you; the first is about the Unforgivables. When casting the curse you actually must feel it for example the Cruciatus. I could cast this curse on Lily right at this very instant with out much effort; although she would feel a shock of pain it would hardly make her scream in anguish. The best way to describe it would be an electric shock you can get off someone or something that has static electricity surrounding it." Those who had never heard of static electricity were undeniably confused. Seeing this Hermione changed her explanation from static electricity to accidentally brushing your arm on a boiling cauldron for a second and the feeling of sudden heat.

" To truly inflict the extraordinary pain that can only be caused by the Cruciatus you have to hate the person, not dislike but hate. You cannot just be angry either or the curse isn't as effective. Although this does cause more pain, it can leave them breathless for an instant but they most likely wouldn't scream nor would they cry and yell." Her explanation had; just like last time, had everyone paying full attention and hanging on every word she spoke.

" Now what a death eater wears is, what muggleborns resemble as a Gothic garden gnome because of their black hats." Waving her wand she had a picture of a man in dressed as a deatheater. This said man was in fact Rabastan Lestrange. You could not see his face or his hair as the white; zombie like mask covered his face. All that you could see was a small scar that was scratched across his skin. Hermione assumed it was from a knife or a slicing spell. Explaining to the students that this was the exact outfit a deatheater would wear, and those who were muggle students, like Lily easily saw the resemblance.

" If I remember any more pieces of information I'll most likely drop them in with this lesson. Now the new topic where going to cover is Lord Voldermort…" once again students flinched but she plainly ignored them.

" … The first true thing I'll tell you, and it is exactly what I said in the last lesson. You fear the person not the name." The group of 17 looked wary, all nervous to what and how she would teach them. They all remembered the frightening incident of watching her cast the three Unforgivables on the defenceless spider as well as the bone chilling experience of being under the imperious curse.

" I think to start off, I'd like you all to tell me what you have heard about Lord Voldermort, and this can be rumours, from your parents, classmates, or just pure wisdom on him." Hermione said to them; four hands went up. The first person she pointed to was Lucius, who had sat himself on the front row: next to Snape on his left, Rabastan on his right and next to him sat Nott.

" His first name is Tom Riddle and I believe he was raised in an orphanage," said Lucius with an air of arrogance high in his voice.

" Correct, he was raised and born in the orphanage." Hermione then pointed to Remus who was leaning forward slightly, his hand high in the air.

" He was in Slytherin and was rumoured to speak parseltongue," he wasn't overly confident but he remembered overhearing it in his third year.

" Just like Lucius Remus you are also right, him being parseltongue we will be covering later on though."

Pointing to Lily who sat at the back of the classroom chewing on the bottom of her lip. " He was a prefect, and was described as being handsome when he was at Hogwarts, but the last bit I'm not so sure of,"

" Tom was a prefect and I believe he became Head boy as well, he was a very bright student and many witches, if you spoke to them, would have said that Tom Riddle was in fact a very ruggedly handsome man." Some of the girls raised their eyebrows, where as the males crunched their eyebrows together, both were trying to work out why Hermione would even contemplate saying he was ruggedly handsome.

" Cynthia, " Hermione addressed the Ravenclaw beauty who was to be the mother of Cho Chang in her year.

" He's Pureblood," she said, unlike the others in the class she wasn't smug about her blood statues, however many student didn't like her as she was extremely shallow and couldn't be single for too long. Rumours had flown by saying she would use another man when she was in the process of been dumped. A little thing Hermione assumed she passed on to Cho, even though the circumstances were slightly different.

" I was hoping someone would say this, and the answer Cynthia is actually false. Lord Voldermort is in fact a Halfblood." There were many gasps and surprised expressions on everyone's face.

" How – how is one of the darkest and most powerful wizards in the wizarding world a halfblood," spat Bellatrix, the anger that was bubbling in her stomach after been lied to for so long about a man who claimed to be a hater to everything but purebloods.

" Bellatrix, you don't have to be pureblood to be a powerful witch or wizard, you can be a halfblood or a muggleborn. There is no law saying how powerful you should be because of the substance that flows around your body" Spat Hermione infuriated, with how absentminded Bellatrix was being.

Bellatrix's eyes widened at the venom in Hermione's voice and wisely kept her mouth closed.

" Tom is a muggle name if you didn't know, this here is the first sign that proves that he wasn't a pureblood. Tom's mother was a Pureblood witch. Her name was Merope Gaunt, a woman who was described as a pathetic use of a witch as she was a Scrib. However there are many speculations that she was actually a witch but the constant abuse; physical and mental, from her father affected her powers rendering her as a Scrib.

Her father was a cruel man, by the name of Marvolo Gaunt; he had a short stint in Azkaban for his assault upon the Ministry of Magic. He died a few months later. People say it's because of his health being in poor shape after Azkaban and or the fact that his daughter who did everything ran away. Leaving him behind with no knowledge on how to look after him.

His son was a menace; he would play sick jokes, for example nailing a dead snake to his front door. This weird man was called Morfin Gaunt, and like his father he was arrested for assaulting the Ministry of Magic and also assaulting a muggle in pure view. He like his father would be little Merope."

Sirius's hand flew in to the air, which was an uncommon sight. " So let me get this straight, a man that everyone fears and dares speak his name, is a halfblood with a mother whose magic was tremendously poor and an Uncle and Grandfather who abused her and were sent to Azkaban." Hermione nodded her head amused at watching him contemplate what she had said.

" Well his family is more fucked than my own," he snorted, Hermione smiled at what he said, knowing the future of the five blacks were indeed going to be black. She also caught the three other Blacks smirk at what Sirius said, all seeming to agree with his statement.

" Now his mother loved a man, now this man was called Tom Riddle, he was her next-door neighbour and he, unfortunately didn't return the feelings. It was no surprise really; she was supposedly a ghastly looking woman. Another down side to her disastrous problem of falling in love with him was because he was a muggle."

" Hermione I don't understand, how can Lord, Lord Voldermort be so powerful if his father had no magic in him and his mother was so weak," the pieces weren't fitting into place in Snape's head.

" You see his mother would have been a powerful witch if she got the chance to be, but with the abuse her magic just stopped working as she had no energy at all. She is also a descendants of Salazar Slytherin this is what makes Voldermort powerful and a parseltongue. Do you understand?" Snape nodded his head.

" Now suspiciously Tom who actually detested Merope, suddenly fell in love with her when both her brother and father were shipped off to Azkaban. Nobody is completely certain but it's highly assumed; that she forced him a Love Potion and the two became married. 3 months in to the marriage she fell pregnant and believed that if she took off the love potion he would still love her and stay for the baby, however this wasn't the case. As soon as he was free he left."

" Oh my goodness that is awful can you imagine been totally in love with someone and they hating you and leave you when you're pregnant," gasped Lily in sadness. It went unnoticed by Lily that James and Snape had turned around while she spoke. This though didn't go unnoticed by Hermione who sent both a smile and had two-sent back in return.

" Now, with the man she loved gone, she was poor and to survive she sold her belongings like a the Gaunts ring that had been passed down through generation to generation. The man she sold it to charged her very poorly and she got 10 galleons for it, this artefact would be worth 1,000 galleons."

" Why did she let it be sold so cheaply?" Asked Regulus. He was shocked that any normal person would sell something worth 1,000 galleons and get only 10 for it.

" She was desperate, she couldn't get anything she couldn't do anything. We believe that Merope stopped using magic altogether because she believed that is what drew Tom away from her. She slowly became weak and went to a muggle orphanage known as Stockwell in London. She gave birth to him there and died an hour later. She gave him his name, Tom Marvolo Riddle, and said I hope he will be as handsome as his daddy" Hermione quoted.

" I can see why he hates Muggles and Muggleborns," said Remus heartedly.

" Yeah, that's why he is full of hatred towards muggles as his father left his mother to die," said Hermione now understanding why he hated them so greatly.

" I'm now going to give you a piece of paper that has Tom Marvolo Riddle written on it, you'll use this and discover what it represents." Explained Hermione, and with a wave of her wand 17 pieces of paper flow across the room. She watched the group as they worked on the name on the paper.

After 3 minutes of watching them she walked over to the desk and opened an envelope that had been delivered early this afternoon. She knew one thing it was from Dumbledore because it had been Fawkes that had delivered it. Opening it up she read what it said.

_Miss Granger…_

_I have received a letter from my future self-saying I will be sending a fellow student of yours here to help you with your mission. He has stated that this person will be Draco Malfoy he will however be known as Draco Knighton whose parents have been supposedly murdered by Voldermort's Deatheaters when they attacked the school. The headmaster has sent him to be under protection. This will be his story. Draco will arrive tonight in the Room of Requirement at half past 7. He will then be sorted at Dinner._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione read the note twice and swore under her breath she couldn't believe out of everyone to come and help her it would be Malfoy. _Can this get any worse?_ She once again looked around the room and realised she had set them doing this task for 10 minutes. Clearing her throat she addressed the group in front of her.

" Has anyone discovered what the name could represent?"

Everyone shook his or her heads so once again she waved her wand and the name Tom Marvolo Riddle was scratched out in blue in mid air. With another wave the letters began to reassemble in to four words.

" When you change the letters order it becomes I am Lord Voldermort. This is where he got his name."

" Rumours have it that the Salazar Slytherin is related to the Peverell Family." Said Narcissa who hadn't spoken yet but had listened to everything that had been said. She was sickened to think that her family believed in a man who thought all purebloods were the best, but was in fact part muggle. Not just that she held a slight fear that this man wouldn't hold any care for family and would kill someone in an instant with out a second thought to the loved ones.

A hard look entered Hermione's eyes and taking a deep breath she spoke, " Yes the Peverell's are in fact related to Salazar Slytherin. And if your go down the family tree you'll find someone in this very room who is a descendant to the three brothers." Her eyes glanced on to James. Whose eyes widened when she saw him staring at her. The other occupants in the room followed her gaze.

" Are you sayin' James here is related to Voldermort, are you mad Hermione!" yelled Sirius in disbelief, astounded by what Hermione was getting at. Hermione said nothing but nodded her head and turned towards the wall behind her where the Potter's family tree was showing. The tree showed the direct line of the Peverell brothers being related to James by 15 generations. Then she showed how the Peverell brothers were related to Salazar Slytherin.

" James before you panic and automatically think your related by blood you are actually related because one of the Peverell brothers; the eldest, married Salazar Slytherins sister who died with out any children. You are only related to him through marriage.

She looked down at her watch and realised to her surprise it was 10 past 7 and she would be meeting Draco in 20 minutes.

" Okay, well this is the end, however I'll continue this lesson next week, but I'd like you to do a bit of research on Tom in his years at Hogwarts. The library is always useful or if you are allergic…" she said this with her things in mid air pretending to be commas when saying allergic. " … Then ask a teacher who you assume was at school with him or someone who taught him. Also I want to point out if any of you are to become Deatheaters by choice or force, but believe you have no way out because you have already informed him then you can speak to me; I swear I will not say a word to anybody else unless you want me to. I won't judge you however if you do choose to side with Voldermort; there are only one way to leave and that is Death. She noticed the Slytherins eyes widen but say nothing.

" Hermione come on," yelled James as he and the others left the room.

" I'll be there soon, I just need to do something." She called back. James nodded his head and the marauders headed up to the common room.

The students left and she waited till they were out of sight and headed to the Room of Requirement.

As she arrived she saw a note stuck on the wall.

_Miss Granger…_

_When you have met Draco please escort him to my office so we can explain everything to him. Then you may go to dinner._

_Yours sincerely Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Taking a deep breath she walked in to the doors leading to the Room of Requirement. Standing in the room she came face to face with a 6ft 1 blonde with sharp piercing blue eyes and scowl on his pointed face.

" Granger!"

" Malfoy!"

* * *

**Please Review x**


	9. Birth of Seven Spies

Sorry I haven't updated in ages, but here you go Hope it's worth your while :)

* * *

Birth of Seven Spies

"All of the people to come, why did it have to be you?" she sighed as she walked closer to him.

"How should I know the old Crackpot most likely wants to improve house relations or get us to be friends? This will not happen you hear me Granger!"

"Loud and Clear Ferret," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes at him, this caused him to scowl in her direction. "C'mon we have to go to the current Headmasters office." She called back as she walked to the door.

"Alright I'm coming," he grumbled following behind.

"Malfoy do you think you're here to actually get the Slytherins to trust you?" she asked when he was in step with her.

" Most likely the old fool probably realised getting one Gryffindor to gain the trust towards some of the most dangerous Deatheaters in our era is near enough impossible." He said while strutting besides her glancing at the school.

"Mal – Draco there is something I need to ask you and I need the truth," she stopped, looking up at him. He was frowning in confusion.

"You said my name?" Was all he said; too surprised to say anything else.

"Well I can't keep calling you Malfoy can I, seeing as you're going to be known as Draco Knighton," she told him. Draco seemed to think about what she had said and agreed that she was right.

"What is it you have to say Granger?" he wanted to carry on moving the less time he spent with her the better.

"Is he dead – Voldermort that is?" she looked straight in to his eyes and never once blinked. The question nerved him a little but looking down at her he answered it truthfully.

"Yes, why you ask that?" The question was completely out of the blue; completely random and the years he had known Hermione there was one thing he could say. She was predictable.

"The Divination Professor died here, she was processed by something or should I say someone, her eyes Malfoy oh her eyes they were his eyes; Voldermort's eyes. Her voice was like his also but the words that she spoke; she said he isn't dead and he is in hiding resting, he knows of our plan we won't succeed. Then she fell to floor dead and was surrounded with Dark curses," Her voice held no emotion but her eyes where filled with fear. Draco's eyes were just as wide and his jaw had dropped.

"You don't think? Granger he can't be… I saw him die." He didn't know what to say other than that.

"So did I Draco but there he was the man that haunted many people I don't think he's dead at all." She told him sincerely beginning to walk again.

"My parents, if he's alive he'll come after them, they betrayed him in the war." He was slowly starting to unwind with worry if Voldermort was still alive there was a possible chance that he could kill them while he wasn't there.

"Draco calm down, we need to go to the Headmasters office now." she said and they walked there in silence.

As they turned the corner Hermione stopped, this allowed Draco to bump in to her from behind.

"Wha…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as his eyes rested on a familiar tall pale man with long blonde hair.

"Hermione, who's that?" asked Lucius cocking his head to the side remarkably like a dog. Hermione stifled her laughter at the image of Lucius Malfoy the Standard Poodle.

"Lucius this is a friend from my original school, his name is Draco Knighton after some unfortunate events he will be attending Hogwarts, he is to be sorted tonight. But now I have been instructed to take him to the Headmasters office." She told him never once looking away from him.

"Oh ok, erm I was wondering if we could have a chat about something?" He asked her scratching the back of his neck with his hand.

"Erm is it urgent or can I come back after Draco has been introduced to Dumbledore to talk to you about it?" She had an inkling on what he wanted to tell her and she hoped it was right.

"It is urgent and it isn't only me, a few others also need to talk to you, but it can wait as long as you don't take too long," he smiled arrogantly up at her. It wasn't the fact he was been arrogant it was just how he was.

"Ok thank you Lucius I'll be quick as possible. Where is it you'd like me to meet you?" She asked feeling Draco becoming agitated behind her.

"Meet us near the portrait of the two farmers on the 2nd floor, straight after dinner at about half past 8." He said to her. Hermione nodded her head and with a small nod of the head he turned and briskly walked down the empty corridor.

Without saying a word Hermione once again started to walk in the direction Lucius had come from, it took Draco a couple of seconds to realise if he didn't catch up then she'd leave him behind. Not that he didn't know where the Headmasters office was, but he didn't fancy been left alone in a school where he knew nobody, and those he did know where 20 years younger. Jogging (because he had longer legs) he caught up to Hermione rather quickly and turned to her.  
"Granger – do you have any idea why my father wants to see you?" he had a strange feeling inside him that he couldn't shake off.

"The feeling I have is he wants to talk about Voldermort however I know I'm taking a huge risk as I know what your father is capable of doing." She herself was nervous but she hoped he wanted to tell her he didn't want to be a deatheater.

"What will you do if he - you know attacks you?" Draco asked her he knew his father was capable of doing such a thing in the present time but not so sure in this time zone.

"I will defend myself it wouldn't be the – Blood pops – first time I've defended myself from a deatheater, also your father is much more dangerous in the present than he is here, and I would personally say he is an immature school boy if he tried." They had stopped outside the wooden door to Dumbledore's office. Hermione knocked on the door hard and waited for the door to either open or be called inside. The first happened; Hermione entered first with Draco following behind.

"Ahh Mr Malfoy it's a pleasure to finally meet you, please take a seat." Doing as he was asked Draco sat on the sofa beside Hermione. "Now you are here to help Hermione with her mission am I correct?" Draco nodded his head. "Right I believe my future-self informed you of your name and background history. All I have to say really is good luck, enjoy your time being here, and we'll head down for dinner to have you sorted. What house were you in originally?"

"Like the whole of my family, Slytherin Sir." He replied walking down the stairs. He didn't like the idea having to be resorted, he wanted to be placed back into the house he was meant to be in.

"Oh yes of course, how silly of me, Malfoy isn't a popular name and there has never been one out of Slytherin." Dumbledore chuckled as he popped a Lemon drop into his mouth. He offered the tub of Lemon drops to Draco and Hermione silently asking if they liked one. Both declining the offer, the trio quietly walked to the Great Hall. Standing outside the Great Hall Draco nervously watched as Hermione and Dumbledore entered and shut the door behind him. He could hear the noise inside the Hall from where he was stood. If anyone looked at him they would have never guessed he was the most nervous he could ever remember being, being a previous Slytherin he had learned not to show his emotions and not to have his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see.

"Hermione, where have you been?" asked James he was sat next to Sirius.

"I was with Dumbledore and Draco," she said, the name Draco had caught all the Marauders and Lily's attention.

"Who's Draco?" Sirius blurted out leaning forward on his elbows.

"Draco is a… friend from my previous school; Dumbledore will be introducing him soon."

"Well that makes sense why food hasn't appeared on the table," said Peter, he was always thinking about his stomach.

"Did you and this Draco have any sort of thing going on?" asked Sirius, beside him James and Remus were covering up the grins on their faces.

"No Sirius we didn't and even if we did it's no concern of yours is it" She snapped at him and turned her attention to Dumbledore who had stood up.

"Students today we have another student joining us, his name is Draco Knighton and has come from the same school Hermione came from. After a tragic event he has been placed here." All the students turned towards the door as it was opened. Eyes widened and mouths dropped as the female population got their first glimpse of the blonde.

With his head staring straight forward, not looking down or at anyone else, he confidently walked over to the stage where the Sorting Hat was. He sat on the rickety seat; he wasn't confident it would hold his weight but didn't say anything. Waiting for the hat to be placed on his head he searched out Hermione, he spotted her easily. His vision then disappeared as the voice he had heard on his first day all them years ago whispered in his ear.

"Hmmm interesting very interesting, I first placed you in Slytherin it seems but you have changed slightly."

"What do you mean I've changed, Slytherin is the house I belong in!"

"Hmmm I am not so sure dear boy; Hufflepuff is out of the question of course you are nothing like a Hufflepuff. Now Ravenclaw I see potential very bright and powerful, ambitious as well. However I see great potential in Gryffindor, you are brave and are loyal."

"I will not be a Gryffindor you hear me you ridiculous Hat!"

"If you insist but if your mind is made up and I cannot change it"

"No you cannot!"

"Very well."

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted and the Slytherin table burst in to applause. Draco swaggered over to the table and sat next to Lucius who was patting him on the back. Draco shot a quick look over to Hermione; she could tell he was feeling uncomfortable especially since Bellatrix and Narcissa were paying him attention he didn't want from his future mother and aunt.

"Your friend is a Slytherin? What the hell Hermione" yelled Sirius, Hermione could feel everybody's eyes on her back and Draco's smirk burning her head. But she didn't care her anger towards Sirius masked it.

"Listen here Sirius Orion Black I have had it with you constantly thinking everyone who is in Slytherin are bad people and all their intentions are to be cruel, bullying, bastereds who should not be trusted, but you're the one who is making a judgement before you actually get to know the person, I know what I am doing and who I can trust I am not some child. I expected Draco to be in Slytherin I'd of been shocked if he was placed somewhere else. You need to change your ways Sirius because one day your prejudice will come right back and bite you on the arse!" yelled Hermione angrily grabbing a ham sandwich, picking up her bag she stormed out of the Great Hall leaving a bewildered Sirius in her wake.

Laughing at the situation Draco looked at Sirius and with a the famous Malfoy smirked yelled loud enough for the whole hall to hear " You know, you have such a way with women but Hermione Granger is way more of a woman than you can handle." Sirius scowled darkly at Draco, but like a true Slytherin didn't seem fazed and raised a pale eyebrow mockingly.

"What did you mean she is more of a woman than Black can handle? He's had many!" said an oily voice beside him, he recognised the voice instantly.

"Well I've known her for many of years, fiery, compassionate and owns one hell of a left hook, but I'm sure you'll find out more later on." Draco turned away from Snape and dug into his meal.

"Draco, where do you think she'll have gone?" asked Narcissa leaning closer to have a better look at him.

Gulping he looked to the side of her, Narcissa was sat next to Bellatrix she looked a lot prettier seeing as she hadn't been in Azkaban but as soon as she smiled at him he felt his blood turn cold, it was the look he had seen her give Lord Voldermort.

Regaining is composed expression "If I know her like I know her she'll be in the Library," he said shrugging his shoulders.

" Ok well were going to go meet her, Narcissa and Regulus will be taking you to the Slytherin common room and they'll show you around the school, it was nice meeting you Draco," said Lucius standing from the bench, with a curt nod he and the other 7th year Slytherins followed him out.

Hermione was sat in the far end of the Library tearing the ham sandwich apart from what she took after she stormed out of the Great Hall. "Oh that Sirius Black, he angers me so, who does he think he is, judging people on their houses he's as bad as Deatheaters judging those on their blood status," Hermione mumbled under her breath angrily.

"Ok Hermione deeps breaths you shouldn't let this get to you! Just calm down…"

"Talking to yourself now Granger, you've finally lost it," said Snape dryly. Hermione lifted her head to see him with Lucius, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rebastean, Victor Crabbe, and George Goyle.

"Oh, Lucius I forgot in my… I'm very sorry," said Hermione quickly, she spoke an air of confidence surrounded her even though deep inside she was a nervous wreck, having no idea she would be facing this amount of future Deatheaters.

"It's fine Granger," said Lucius pulling up a seat close to her, "Anyone would forget little things after the amazing scene you gave us all in the Great Hall,"

Hermione moaned closing her eyes, "I'm sure you're here to talk about something other than my performance in the Great Hall," the group nodded.

"Now Granger, we have attended your lessons twice now, and I need to ask you one question." Said Lucius looking directly at her. This wasn't what she had expected but nodded her head for him to continue. "What we tell you here today stays between us!" Hermione knew she couldn't really keep that, sure she could keep it from all the Professors, and students but would have to tell Draco as they were in it together. Taking a deep breath she looked at Lucius and said "I won't tell anyone," she knew she was lying but it had to be done.

"What we need to tell you is about being a Deatheater, we've been approached by the Dark Lord himself, to begin with we were willing to be a Deatheater but you've given us an insight to what a Deatheater actually is, and we don't want to do that. We don't want to murder, we don't want to rape or torture. To put it frankly we don't want to be a Deatheater and I don't think we have a way out of it because the meeting is tomorrow night." Explained Lucius his facial expression had changed from confident to anguish.

Hermione thought about what she had heard inside she was jumping for joy that she had changed the views of her fellow class mates, however she knew she had conundrum that needed to be solved. How could she save all seven so early, she had very little time to plan. The most obvious method would be to take them to Dumbledore yet she knew the Slytherins would be against this idea.

"Is there anyone in the school that is a deatheater you know of?" she asked them, her question was random but important.

"No, we're the only ones in the school who have been approached," replied Bellatrix.

"I really only have two options, and neither you will like. The first is to not turn up, give an excuse that you couldn't leave the castle, the second is we go to Dumbledore but I believe his idea will be to turn you into spies, this is has positive and negative effects. Once you sign your allegiance to Lord Voldermort the only way out is death. If you are caught and discovered to be a spy then you're more likely to suffer, you're all in a very difficult predicament."

"Well if we don't get caught we'll be killed anyway, but is there no other option other than Dumbledore?" asked Snape desperately, over the years the Headmaster had never truly helped him with the bullying problems from the Marauders.

"I'm afraid so Severus, I know your trust in the Headmaster isn't strong after the recurrent bullying from the Marauders, but he will hopefully save your life, he may have a different idea to spying," his eyes stared at Hermione in surprise, how on Earth could she have known what he was thinking unless…

"Yes Severus I can do Occlumency, so you should keep your mind clear and guarded."

"You can read our thoughts then, what have you known?" asked Lucius looking directly at her, his emotions swaying from anger to amazement.

"Well I knew you had an arrangement to meet Voldermort I just hoped you would come to me, Severus I promised I would save your life and I intend to keep that promise!" pressed forth Hermione strongly looking directly at Severus. " I have a question I thought your meeting was tonight?" she distinctly remembered seeing it when she was looking in Lucius's mind.

"It was, but he changed it to tomorrow night yesterday, I'm glad he did to be fair, then I know what he is truly like." Explained Lucius who knew she looked in to his mind as that was all he thought about.

"Do you want to go to Dumbledore?" asked Hermione cutting straight to the point. The Slytherins looked at one another silently asking if they should or not, Hermione saw Bellatrix sigh and nod her head towards Lucius.

"Lead the way Granger," he sighed then standing up behind the girl. Hermione's thoughts flew to Draco and she knew she would have to tell him this. Feeling a little smug about the idea that she actually didn't need Draco to help her or gain the Slytherin's trust as miraculously she had done it. But Dumbledore would have known this already. So what was the reason she had sent Draco here? Unless it was to destroy Voldermort before he could kill Lily and James but Draco had to help her, massaging her head from the oncoming headache she sighed and carried on walking to the Headmasters office.

As they reached the entrance Hermione said the password and the Slytherins followed as she walked up the staircase. Knocking on the door she waited again for it to open, this was the second time in an hour she had entered the Headmaster's office.

"Good evening Headmaster," greeted Hermione walking further in to the room as the Slytherins followed nervously behind, but of course they didn't show this.

"Good evening Hermione," he said as if he knew she would be coming to his office. "How can I help you?" he asked the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You see Professor the Slytherins have come to me in a matter of distress, they have been called forth by Lord Voldermort to join his dominions and fight for his cause however they do not wish to follow this request anymore. The problem is they have really no option this is why I have brought them here I hope you can help them Professor." Dumbledore sat. Letting the information he had just been given sink in.

"Hmmm that is quite a predicament you seven have there. Now how long do we have till your meeting with Tom?"

"Tomorrow evening Professor," said Goyle in his rough voice. Hermione watched from the side she wasn't instructed to save the lives of both Victor Crabbe and George Goyle, but what she could remember both being there at the battle of Hogwarts, and she was nearly certain that George died in battle, she might not like Gregory Goyle but she thought it unfair that he should not have a dad, she felt the very same about Malfoy also, even though his father lived.

"Ah, I see," and standing from his seat he stood in front of his desk pacing backwards and forwards developing a plan in his mind. "There are really only two options and neither are very appealing," he finally announced. "The first is go into hiding you will be taken away from here, you will not see your family or friends until he is finally defeated this could take a few years, 20 years or longer, you will also have no connection to the Wizarding world. The second option is to become a spy, you will attend the meetings and I hate to say this but commit the crimes the Deatheaters do, but then you'll report back to me once you arrive. This is the more dangerous option and if you chose this you are trapped, your services will be required to Voldermort and you all may be given tasks that you wish not to do," his years showed on his face as he explained to them the terminal options they could choose.

"Professor is there any other options they could possibly take?" Hermione stressed desperately knowing the effects been a spy had on Snape in her present time; he became a cold heartless man with no reason to live other than serve the Dark Lord and Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger," he told her sadly lowering his head, once he raised his head he looked at the seven in pity, "I hate to rush your decision but I will need one now, if you chose to go into hiding I will need to arrange your accommodation." He saw the look of gloom appear in their eyes.

One by one they told Dumbledore their decision, as each spoke more of Hermione's heart broke, each willing to sign their lives away to a mad man that showed no compassion to anyone, so they could eradicate his existence in the future.

After what seemed like an eternity all eight left the room. Before leaving Dumbledore had explained to the seven that they were to come to the hospital after their meeting with Voldermort, he would meet them there. Before they left one of them had to send a letter informing him that they have left. As the Slytherins had left he handed Hermione a letter whispering to open it once she was on her own or with Draco, and then wished her good night.

"I guess we'll go back to the Commonroom," mumbled Rodolphus speaking for everyone.

"Thanks Granger," said Bellatrix nodding her head towards her. Hermione smiled in return when she was informed she had to change the ways and opinions of Bellatrix Black soon to be Bellatrix Lestrange she had believed it to be impossible the horrible devil would never change her ways but now she questioned that, could she really change the darkest witch in her generation or was it just a mind game that she was playing all Hermione could do was wait and see how it turned out.

The letter? Hermione wondered about what it could possibly mean she was tempted to open it but decided against her will to wait and open it with Draco. As she muttered the password to the Gryffindor Commonroom she realised it was late. There was only one person in the room other than her; he was sat in the far corner of the Commonroom watching the fire flicker brightly. He turned his head and stood up, awkwardly scratching his head looking sheepish.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she replied feeling awkward.

"Look Hermione I'm sorry about what happened in the Great Hall this evening I really shouldn't have yelled what I did," Sirius hated apologising but in this case it was something that he knew he had to do.

"It's ok Sirius, you just have to realise that not every Slytherin will kill you in your sleep. Some don't get me wrong are foul but some are genuine people. You automatically bullied Severus when you first met him because of his connection he once had with Lily but have you ever tried to get to know him, he isn't what you all say. He hasn't hurt me ever; he is someone that says cruel words to cover up been insecure and vulnerable. If you didn't say things and left him be he wouldn't do anything to you in return what he does is self-defence." Explained Hermione in a calm voice like a mother would talk to their child. Sirius listened and not happy about the fact that she was vaguely right in what she had to say.

"Sirius I know you won't like what I am about to say but the more I get to know you and the way you treat the Slytherins sometimes you act like a Slytherin. The only difference is that you bully the Slytherins where as they bully the Gryffindors." She knew she had taken a giant step he was either going to blow up and yell or except what she had said.

He took a step closer to where she was standing his onyx eyes on fire, "Listen Hermione, I am not nor will I ever be a Slytherin you are right to have your opinions and I do understand where you are coming from but you do not know me!" he said angrily scowling at her.

"Oh but I do Sirius I know you better than you know yourself, I know you hate your mother and father, you now dislike your little brother as he is your disowned parents ideal child. And between you and me, I know what Padfoot actually stands for I know more about this place then you could ever imagine. And I'll tell you how eventually!" Her monotone voice scared Sirius slightly, how did she know what Padfoot meant, before he had the chance to ask her she spoke.

"And Sirius I never said you were a Slytherin just some of the things you say makes you act like one, and I'm off to bed, I'm tired good night, sweet dreams." And with that she headed up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

"Okay night," he replied mentally kicking himself that he didn't ask her how she knew about his nickname, even though that was the main thing on his mind. Sighing he headed up the stairs to the boys dormitory.

* * *

**Please review :) xx**


	10. The Letter

The Letter 

The sun rose early awaking Hogwarts from its slumber, the day before had been exhausting for Hermione but she could rather happily tick off Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, The two Lestrange brothers; Rabastan and Rodolphus. She had gained everyone's trust but the young Black. Regulus still seemed wary of Hermione but she was hoping Draco had better luck with him than her.

Getting dressed she headed down to the Great Hall, even though the sun was up and people were beginning to crawl out of bed she was still one of the first in the Great Hall. By the time she had poured the milk on to her cereal. Her partner in crime walked through the doors. Instead of making his way over to the empty Slytherin table he headed straight towards Hermione and sat next to her.

"Morning Granger," he mumbled pouring a mug of black coffee. Hermione stared at him in surprise but quickly lost it and replied with a rather cheery morning.

In a hushed voice he chose the topic of conversation, "So what did my father want to talk to you about last night?" he raked his eyes over her body making sure there were no visible injuries.

"He along with, Bellatrix, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle and the two Lestrange Brothers came to me about not wanting to be a Deatheater." Draco stared at her in shock.

"How have you managed to change their views on it?" he asked not believing it.

"Well I knew I'd have difficulty changing the views on the Slytherins so I decided to start a class, it tells you about everything to do with the dark side but also things that I'm hoping will help them in years to come. They came to it and their views changed drastically," she explained to him smugly she could see the dark scowl on his face.

"Then if I'm not needed to make the Slytherins trust you then, why the bloody hell am I here?" he snapped angrily.

"I'm not sure, meet me somewhere later Dumbledore gave me this letter he told me to only open it if I was on my own or with you. It might make sense of the situation. How well are you getting on with Regulus he's the only I don't think holds his trust on me?"

"I'll meet you after classes and we can read that letter. I seem to be getting on with Regulus but I don't think he places his trust in me yet. But give me a sometime I'm sure I can do just that."

"Alright and Draco you have to remember to call me Hermione and not Granger," remembering how he addressed her earlier on.

"Ok, look when I meet you later on will you explain to me some of the key events that are going to happen. Like the first order?" Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Will you help me with my next lesson which is tomorrow? It's about Voldermort still but I also want to also start a topic on Inferi and Werewolves."

"Yeah I can help," he took a sip out of his black coffee. Students had already started to come down from their common rooms. They all sent a confused glance over to the Gryffindor table, a Slytherin sat there was just surreal. Even Professor McGonagall had to do a double take. She knew the truth about Draco Knighton nee Malfoy. She had never expected to see him sit on the Gryffindor table. She was surprised how none of the student body had noticed the similarities of Draco and Lucius Malfoy. Maybe it was because she knew the truth that she noticed.

The Marauders and Lily entered the Great Hall at the same time. They instantly noticed Draco sat next to Hermione at ease making her smile. The smile for Sirius had many effects on him, for one he was jealous that it was Draco making her smile like that. However the other feeling was the battle of butterflies in his stomach as he gazed at how beautiful she looked with a smile on her face. He hadn't forgotten the conversation they had shared before she went to bed. He hadn't told the guys about her knowing what Padfoot represented but he couldn't help but be confused on how she knew his biggest secret. He heard James speak but didn't hear what he said. He knew that he wasn't speaking to him glancing up he saw James' face twisted in distaste looking at Draco and Hermione.

"James he can sit where he wants," Hermione snapped scowling at the Headboy.

"Hermione this is a table for Gryffindors. Your friend is a Slytherin and doesn't belong here!" Hermione's eyes slanted as she glared at James.

Draco just smirked loving the effect he was having on the Gryffindors twenty years in the past. Yes life was good. He was tempted to stay seated to aggravate daddy Potter for longer but from the corner of his eye he saw the Slytherins walk in, he decided there and then that it could be a good time to leave and head over to the Slytherin table. "Hermione I'm off back to my table now that you have the unfortunate presence of your fellow house mates I'll see you later," before he stood up he mouthed room of requirements and then left the table swaggering as he walked to the Slytherins.

"Honestly James, you're as bad as Sirius when it comes to the prejudice on the Slytherins. Draco was doing nothing wrong he was just sat talking to me," sighed Hermione as they sat down.

"He shouldn't be sat here though this is a table for the lions, that is the table for the snakes,"

She sighed there really was no way to change James Potter's mind on where you should be sat in the Great Hall. She was really tempted to turn around and say something about Deatheaters and how they thought of things but decided to stay quiet. She just grabbed a banana and ate that while listening to the conversations around.

Half eight was slowly rolling around very quickly and the students started to leave the Great Hall. First lesson was Care of Magical Creatures and like the last lesson they'd be learning about hippogriffs for the second time. Today you were given the chance to ride one of these creatures; Hermione paled once she heard this. She had flown on a hippogriff in her third year and it had terrified her so she was not looking for a repeat. She glanced over at Draco and he also paled looking at the beast. She could only imagine he was thinking about the time he insulted Buckbeak and Buckbeak didn't take it nicely and attacked him.

Strangely enough it was Lucius that plucked up the courage to fly on the creature. A shock to both Draco and Hermione they had never expected him to volunteer. They couldn't help feeling amused as they saw him soar in to the skies blonde hair flying backwards.

After Care of Magical Creatures was Transfiguration and it seemed Draco's day was getting much worse. Because Draco was new he was forced to sit at the front so Professor McGonagall could see his skills in the lesson.

"Today we'll be transforming a smallish animal into a chair." Draco wasn't paying attention he had turned an animal in to a chair in his sixth year so he knew it was going to be a piece of cake he drowned out of her speech until the very end.

"Now will you come to the front of the class and pick up your ferret,"

"WHAT!" Hermione burst out laughing at Draco's reaction. She knew he wasn't paying attention she felt a little sorry for his as everyone looked at him confused. McGonagall was also staring at him also confused. "Sorry had a bad experience with ferrets," he mumbled. He cast his eyes over to Hermione who was still laughing uncontrollably. "Knock it off Granger it's not funny!" "

"But it really is," she laughed more.

"Can someone please explain what you two are talking about," demanded McGonagall.

"In my fourth year I was turned into a ferret by my Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and because I wasn't paying attention when you said Ferret my mind jumped to me," he explained his cheeks a pale pink. Everyone in the room was holding back their laugh except Hermione who still thought it was really funny.

"Alright well can you all collect your ferrets and start work," The lesson went by rather smoothly, Hermione had controlled her laughter and had settled down.

The day continued, they had the exact same lessons so they were never apart. Dinner had approached rapidly and Hermione knew the letter hiding in her draw beside her bed was much closer to reading. She was nervous to what it would say inside. She also knew that the chosen Slytherins would be called to visit Lord Voldermort. Her mind was reeling she looked over to the Slytherin table and her eyes caught Snape's. She sent a small comforting smile hoping it would ease the fear that she saw in his eyes, he smiled at her but it didn't reach his eyes. She knew he didn't want to do it but his only other option would be in hiding and she knew this couldn't happen. She watched as Lucius stared over to the Headmaster attracting his attention he nodded his head in farewell, he had received the message there was no backing out. Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his blue eyes as he stared sadly at the group of seven. Smiling sadly he lowered his head. The Slytherins stood after saying their goodbyes to everyone else; a loving kiss was shared between Lucius and Narcissa. Hermione watched with sad eyes as they left the Great Hall.

Hermione glanced over to Draco who was already looking at her she shifted her eyes to the door nodding his head they both stood.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Lily asked her friend.

"I'm going to and hang with Draco for a bit, want to catch up with him and what school was like after I left," She knew she was lying but she couldn't really tell the truth.

"Alright, I'll see you later Hermione," she said smiling; Hermione felt a little guilty for lying but pushed it aside and headed to the Gryffindor Common room to collect the letter. Draco had already left the Great Hall and she knew he had headed towards the Room of Requirements and that was her next stop.

Saying the password to enter the Gryffindor common room climbing up the stair case she walked into the bedroom grabbed the letter and a piece of folded parchment and headed back out of the common room. Her mind was on the seven Slytherins risking their lives. She was hoping that Lord Voldermort hadn't seen through the spying business. If he had then they'd be dead and it would be all her fault. If just one died then the whole dynamics would be thrown. Lucius died then Draco would seize to exist. Shaking her thoughts from the head she crossed the Room of Requirement three times and waited for the door to appear. Opening it she stepped in to the room she met Draco just over 24 hours ago.

As the door closed he greeted her in his usual snarl. "Got any idea where the Slytherins have disappeared to Granger?"

"Yeah they've gone to Voldermort to get the mark to start their spying mission. But I've been thinking what if – what if he sees past it and kills them for trying to trick him?" she sighed flopping down on to the sofa.

"Try not to worry about it they'll be fine. He saw past me didn't he?" Draco said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah but he knew you didn't really want to be in it. You were forced in because of your father,"

Draco stayed quiet there was no arguing – he knew she was right – when was she wrong?

"So the letter?"

"The letter,"

"You gonna open it?" Draco asked.

Nodding her head she peeled the back the opening and pulled out the parchment opening she read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy,_

_It has come to my attention that your Divination Professor, Miss Granger was murdered by Lord Voldermort from are time, it seems I overlooked something. Voldermort made the seven Horcruxes like I had assumed but when Harry was murdered by a Deatheater Voldermort's soul which I believe would have also been destroyed by his death did not. So when you and Mr Weasley finished off Lord Voldermort he still had that one Horcrux that is keeping him alive. He is weak but he could easily regain power and take over the world like I know he will be planning. He is in hiding and we've hidden Draco's parents along with Professor Snape for their safety until you return. The reason for this letter is a mission I need you to repeat Miss Granger. You need to destroy the six Horcruxes before he makes Harry the final one. The reason Mr Malfoy is there is to accompany you in this mission. It will not be easy but at least you have the knowledge of the six Horcruxes. If you destroy all six then he will be killed in the first war. I suggest you take a trip down into the Chamber of Secrets you'll need the venom. _

_I know this will be difficult and I am ever so sorry to force this upon you, but you're the only ones who can save the Wizarding World._

_Sincerely _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. _

Hermione stared at the letter her eyes brimming with tears, Harry's sacrifice had been for nothing. He knew that he had to die and he refused to give Voldermort the privilege so he threw himself in front of the Killing Curse that was aimed for Pansy Parkinson, he saved her life but sacrificed his own. But Harry had died, if only Harry would be killed by Voldermort he would be long gone and his sacrifice would have been for something. She finally allowed herself to cry.

Draco sat their questioning what he had discovered in the letter. Lord Voldermort was alive and not dead? His parents were in hiding but would it really save them? What was a Horcrux? What was the crack pot on about with the Chamber of Secrets and venom? Potter died for really no reason? And what was he going to do with Granger that she had already done and now he had to help? He looked over to Hermione and sighed, he knew that she had always believed that Harry's death was to save the Wizarding World but Dumbledore had made a mistake and Potter was killed and Voldermort lived. Picking up a little courage he cleared his voice and cautiously wrapped his arm around Hermione pulling her into an awkward hug. Laughing even in her state she was surprised that Draco would do this, she knew he wasn't someone who did well in crying girl situations.

"I take it you want some answers," she said once she had stopped crying. Draco nodded.

"I'll explain pretty much everything even if you know what something is or not. A Horcrux is a part of someone's soul it is ripped from their body and is placed in an object it uses extreme dark magic and is extremely painful. To rip your soul you have to do something so horrid and not care; in his case murder. With your soul split you can still live if you are killed because of the Horcruxes this is how he survived that night in Godric Hollow. He made six Horcruxes in his reign for power. These were Tom Riddles diary, the Gaunts ring, the Slytherin locket, Hufflepuff Cup, the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and his pet snake Nagini. He accidently created a seventh this was Harry. Now with reference to the Chamber of Secrets he is saying we must kill the Basilisk that lives down there to use the Basilisk venom that can destroy anything."

"How the bloody hell does one kill a Basilisk?" Draco cried in shock horror.

"Killing it should not be too difficult; you simply kill it with the Gryffindor Sword. Staying alive and getting to it is the difficult bit. Welcome to my life Draco," she said when she watched him slump in defeat.

"Who am I meant to be then Potter or Weasley," he asked her smirking with an eyebrow raised. Hermione smiled she knew he was attempting to cheer her up and to her surprise it was working.

"Well we already have a Potter here so you'll just have to be a Weasley; you can be the tenth,"

"The tenth how many bloody Weasleys is there?"

"Well there is Molly and Arthur, and their seven kids; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny," Hermione told him.

"Wow when would they get the time to have that many kids?"

Hermione laughed, "Probably when everyone is asleep. You've never met Bill or Charlie have you?" he shuck his head. "Bill works in Egypt, he is a curse breaker, and he was attacked by Greyback and is a semi Werewolf. He also married Fleur Delacour from the Triwizard Tournaments. Charlie works with Dragons in Romania that's pretty much all I cans say about Charlie other than he was a Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team he could have played Pro he was that talented. He also has plenty of burns." Explained Hermione. The elder Weasley brothers had interested Draco, he wouldn't admit it of course but it seemed he and Charlie Weasley had a great deal in common.

"Granger – what's with the other piece of parchment?" Draco asked her glancing at it on her knee.

"This is the photograph of the first members of the Order of the Phoenix." Draco shifted next to her to look at the image she had opened. There were a few he recognised some like James Potter, Lily Evens, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. The one that that stood out though was Peter Pettigrew.

"Why is Wormtail on the picture?"

"Because he was a part of the Order back then. Don't forget Peter has only just been discovered to have betrayed the Potters, for thirteen years they believed it to be Sirius," Draco thought about what she had said and knew she was right for the second time.

"Who are the others then?"

"The two ginger twins are Fabien and Gideon Prewett; they're Molly Weasley's twin brothers they were both killed by Deatheaters. The couple on the left is Frank and Alice Longbottom as you can guess Neville's parents. I'm sure you know they were tortured by your Aunt Bellatrix, Uncle Rodolphus his brother Rabastan and Barty Crouch Jr with the Cruciatus Curse. They are now residents in St Mungos they are mentally insane. Alongside them is Dedalus Diggle he is still alive now and in the Order at the moment. On the other side are Edgar Bones and Amelia Bones. A relation to Susan in our school year. His own family were wiped out by Deatheaters two weeks after this picture was taken,"

"I never knew her family were in the Order," Draco mumbled.

"Yes they were, this is Benjy Fenwick he suffered a nasty fate he was blown to pieces by Deatheaters in the first war only a few pieces were found of him. Caradoc Dearborn disappeared in the first war so we believe he was killed by Deatheaters." "So the majority of these are dead then?" Draco gulped staring at the smiling faces.

"Yes the only ones alive are, Remus, the two Dumbledores, Elphias Doge, Arabella Figg, Hagrid, Dung Fletcher, McGonagall, Emmeline Vance and Sturgis Podmore,"

"I know that name," Draco said trying to think where he had heard it.

"It was rumoured he was placed under the Imperious Curse by your father,"

"Ah that's where I've heard it and yeah he did," He felt a little guilty as he looked at the smiling waving faces of the people in the picture. He couldn't take his eyes off Frank and Alice though. He saw Neville in them both and he began to feel sick as he realised that it was his family that destroyed his life. They had torn his parents away from him. Sadly he whispered sorry so quietly that Hermione didn't even hear.

"So Draco we also need to plan tomorrow's lesson I'm thinking more on Lord Voldermort and also to start delving into mystical creatures and beasts. I really want to delve into Werewolves to show that you are still a person even if you are cursed with a furry little problem and I want to do Inferi to."

"I don't see why not then, the next lesson we can focus on Dementors and you can teach us all the patronus charm?" Draco suggested.

"I like it, tie the two things together, I'm very sure they'll need to know a patronus charm." Hermione said scribbling Draco's suggestion down on some parchment.

They continued to discuss the lessons and how they were going to tackle the Horcruxes they had agreed on tackling the basilisk in the chamber first. Then they'd go for Rowena Ravenclaw Diadem and then on to the rest. They had talked for so long they hadn't even noticed the time; a letter appeared in thin air and landed on Hermione's lap she quickly read the letter and explained to Draco it was from Dumbledore and she had to go to his office immediately. They said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions.

Hermione hurried to the Headmasters office, she spat out the password quickly and ran up the stair and knocked on the door. She was surprised at how quick she had gotten to the room. The door opened and all seven Slytherins were sat in the room looking a little beaten and worse for were but they were very much alive.

"Headmaster?" she questioned politely.

"Miss Granger I've called you here to discuss tonight's events. We have been lucky Tom has decided to spare the seven the dark mark till they have left Hogwarts. He believes that with them not having the mark they won't be discovered and they'll still be able to collect information for him. There next meeting is a week on Friday. He is expecting information." Explained Dumbledore carefully.

"Headmaster they'll need to learn Occlumency to keep themselves safe. I'm thinking about sending a parchment around in my next lesson for all those who'll like to learn Occlumency, it'll be taught by Draco and I in private, but I will make it clear that those who do take it must really want to learn it and have strong will, because it isn't easy we will be continuously looking into their minds. They'll become tired and agitated plus we'll see private things that some students share. Would this be alright for me and him to teach?" She knew he would accept he'd want his students to be safe and would not risk the possibility of the dark one to see the flaws in their plan.

"I do not see why you shouldn't Miss Granger," he replied.

"Are you all willing to learn as well?" she asked this time addressing the Slytherins. All seven nodded they were afraid of what she would see. But none fancied been taught by Draco as none knew much about him other than he was a friend of Hermione's. They continued to talk about the nights events Hermione writing all the information down on to parchment quickly. She knew that it was to be a long night and a lot of hard months. But she knew what they were doing was right. She just had to keep listening and writing.

* * *

**Alrighttt, So there isn't much action but I wanted a chapter where I could focus on Hermione and Draco's friendship. The Slytherins are a litte ooc but you'll just have to deal with it really. I also want to mention the thing about Harry. I don't think I've mentiond him before this but i've decided to have him die instead of Dumbledore. Draco failed his mission and Snape was forced not to kill him. I'm trying to keep the majority of the story to the book like who dies and that but I've tweaked it.  
Revieww pleasee :) Love yaaa all toodles for now**


	11. Voldermort, Werewolves and Inferi Oh My

**It has been a long time since this story has updated, i last left it where they had recieved the letter and planned the lesson. The next chapter develops much further into what they have to do, and what they are to teach. I hope you enjoy and please read.**

* * *

Voldermort, Werewolves and Inferi Oh My.

"Hermione wake up, you've got class in thirty minutes," cried Lily shaking the sleeping girl from her slumber.

"Ugh what?" Hermione mumbled as the lights hit her eyes.

"I said you've got only thirty minutes till classes start and you're still in bed," Hermione groaned and dragged herself out of bed until she was in a sitting position.

"Where were you last night, I heard you come in after 12," said the red-head watching as Hermione brushed her bushy hair quickly.

"I was with Dumbledore," she told them and left it at that as she hurried into the bathroom to dress.

"Hermione are we having another lesson today?" cried Magenta from the room.

"Yeah and Draco is helping me with it," she replied from the bathroom.

"Why do you think he has to help her?" Magenta asked Lily

"I don't know, maybe it's because she has known him for years and came from the same school as him so he'll be able to help her and add his own contributions."

"True, I guess we'll just have to see."

Hermione left the bathroom and entered the bedroom; together the four girls left the room and headed to the Great Hall.

"So what is the lesson to be about this time?" Fuchsia asked Hermione.

"I'm going on more of Voldermort's past and then we'll discuss Werewolves and Inferi,"

They walked into the Great Hall in silence the three girls wondering what they would be talking about with Werewolves and Inferi and what else was there to talk about with Voldermort.

On the other side of the hall, Draco was sat at the Slytherin table thinking about the letter they had read last night; he had a rough night sleeping. He had been the only seventh year male in the dorm that night, he wasn't sure what time the others arrived back to the dorm but he could tell by their faces it had been a hard challenging and most likely painful night. But he had a few fears that he was fighting to keep hidden. Looking over at the Gryffindor table he had a new found respect for Hermione Granger, she may still be an annoying bushy haired know it all, but she showed a lot of courage, discovering the truth that could have stopped her best friend from dying had crushed her but yet she didn't show it. She was sat next to Lily just eating her breakfast. One thing that stuck in his head was Hermione's comment on defeating a Basilisk, she made it sound so simple, but he knew that one look in the giant snakes eye he'd be dead. Secretly hoping it wouldn't be him that would tackle and stab the creature.

His eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of Alice who was talking to Hermione, the two were smiling and laughing and he couldn't help but smile but as soon as he did he remembered what Hermione had told him and he imagined this empty shell standing in front of him, eyes dull with no sparkle. He could see Neville as a young child looking up at her and trying to get her attention and get her to talk to him and failing. In his head he could hear his aunt's cackle and screams that he knew were Deatheaters but in their place he pictured Alice and Frank, feeling sick he pushed away his plate, the idea of eating anything made him feel worse. Closing his eyes he tried desperately to rid the image in his head but he couldn't stop the screaming.

"Draco, are you feeling alright?" He opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him, he saw Hermione look up arching an eyebrow, before he nodded his head.

"Yeah just a bit of a headache it'll go soon," he smiled reassuring them but wasn't too sure it had worked.

It hadn't. Lucius still wasn't so sure on the matter but decided to change topic, "I've heard you're helping Hermione teach the next lesson right?"

"Yeah I am,"

"Any idea what it's going to be about or you going to find out in the lesson like the rest of us?"

"Nope I know, and I'm right to guess you want to know?" the Slytherins nodded their heads. "We're covering more of the Dark Lord and then Inferi and Werewolves."

"Sweet, that'll help with our exams because we're studying Werewolves at the moment." Said Rodolphus but Narcissa caught on to something that she had learnt in the last lesson. Draco had referred Lord Voldermort to the Dark Lord only a Deatheater would do this. The questions running through her head kept her quite she didn't dare mention it to Draco.

Looking at the time the groups split into different sections and made their way to their next lesson.

The day dragged for everyone who was excitedly waiting for the next lesson from Hermione, it had gone around Hogwarts that Draco would also be assisting her. Not many were sure on Draco but as nobody really knew him nobody said anything to him. Hermione and Draco stood outside the door of the abandoned classroom waiting for her students to arrive.

"What was with you at breakfast this morning?"

Draco's eyes stared straight ahead, "I was thinking about what you were saying last night, and it made me realise that my family are the reason Longbottom is alone. I looked over and you were talking to Alice and all I could think was how my Aunt tortured her to insanity and then there was voices, I heard my Aunt's cackle and then I heard screaming and I imagined them being Alice and Frank, and it made me feel sick. I'll never be able to look at Neville again." He was glad to finally have this off his chest. Hermione stared looking at him in surprise before wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

"I always knew there was a nice guy inside of you; don't blame yourself for what your family have done in the past it can all be changed. You have a good heart Draco Malfoy don't ever forget this." Draco looked down at Hermione's head and smiled returning the hug.

Straightening up she smiled up at him with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, they waited a few more minutes in silence until they heard voices and footsteps, as her students appeared around the corner she addressed them all.

"Good afternoon everyone, for all those that haven't heard Draco will be accompanying me with today's lesson and the future ones." Everyone was silent and nodded their heads. They all knew that Draco was to attend the lesson by Hermione's side, there had been a few whispers that they were a couple luckily neither Draco nor Hermione had heard these rumours.

"Let's go inside," Draco walked in first and then the rest of students followed apart from Narcissa who hung back. "Is everything alright Narcissa?" Hermione asked, walking towards the beautiful blonde.

"Erm I need to tell you something that I discovered this morning, we were talking to Draco and he addressed You Know Who as the Dark Lord, I just thought you might of needed to know. I wanted to bring it up with him but I just didn't dare," she rambled and Hermione could of walked in the room and slapped Draco for his stupidity. But she also felt a sense of pride from Narcissa; she had learnt something and came to her straight away because of her doubts.

"Thank you for telling me this Narcissa, I'm glad you had the confidence to come and talk to me about it. I will speak to Draco about this and I won't mention it was you that has said it if that is what you want," Narcissa nodded smiling thanking Hermione.

"If you ever suspect something and are not sure it is always much safer to come to someone and tell them your suspicions because you could be right and save somebody's life."

"I'll remember that, thanks Hermione,"

"Good now let's go and continue the lesson."

Everyone was seated waiting patiently for either Hermione or Draco to begin the lesson.

Clearing his throat Draco stood and looked towards the group of people, "first if I get your name's wrong then I apologise I'm still learning them, second I'd like you to raise your hands and tell me what you learnt about Lord Voldermort from Hermione,"

Lucius raised his hand and Draco pointed to him feeling slightly daft that he was pointing to his future father to answer his question.

"He gets his name Lord Voldermort from his Christian name Tom Marvolo Riddle; it's a mixture of his father's name and grandfather's name.

Draco nodded his head and then pointed to Milly Styles who had attend every lesson,

"We also learnt that he is a Half-blood because his mother was a weak Pureblood witch and his father was a Muggle, his mother died not long after child birth."

"Well done," he then pointed to James who looked at him hard.

"Voldermort was a Slytherin and was Headboy he was described as handsome and brilliant in studies."

"Correct. Now today we will be delving further into the past at the darkest wizard of all time, you'll learn things that you never knew." He looked over to Hermione and she stepped forward.

"As you may remember Tom Riddle grew up in a Muggle orphanage, he was described as a strange boy. He once took a group of children up to a cave near the orphanage when they arrived back to the orphanage the children where never the same again. Nobody knows exactly what Tom did in that cave but many believe that Tom was a child that wasn't safe to be around. He never had any visitors and the women who looked after him believed him to be ill. Albus Dumbledore was his first ever visitor and informed Tom Riddle that he was a Wizard. Here the child that was to become the cruellest man alive admitted to taking things and getting people to do as he wanted, just before Dumbledore left, Riddle admitted to the Headmaster that he could speak to snakes."

"I really would like to know what he did to them poor children in that cave." Alice said sadly.

"I believe he tried to torture them," Said Hermione but she had more of an idea what he had done.

"Hermione you mentioned a cave, but aren't most cave surrounded by water?"

"Yes they so Severus and this cave was no different it was surrounded by strong tides. There was only one way to get to it over than attempting to swim and this was to tread across the narrow piece of land that took you to the mouth of the cave."

Some of the students shuddered looking at each other with a sickly look on their face.

"When he attended Hogwarts he showed his intelligence but as the years past Dumbledore begun to grow wary of boy, he had watched and slowly realised he was dangerous. His distrust for the boy grew even more when the Chamber of Secrets opened. Dumbledore predicted that Riddle was the one that unleashed the beast that lives inside the chamber, but with the lack of proof he could never admit this to anyone. However because of his superb intelligence and wit Riddle was named Headboy. As his final year grew to a close many expected him to take up an offer to work in the Ministry of Magic and eventually become Minister, but this never happened. To everyone at Hogwarts shock Riddle got a job working at Bogin and Burks by the time he had left Hogwarts he had already murdered three people."

"What!" yelled someone?

"How did he get away with that!" cried another.

Even Draco turned to face her shocked, "Are you being serious," he whispered to her and she nodded his head.

"The people he murdered were in fact his grandfather, his father and grandmother, Morfin was arrested for these crimes as he openly admitted to doing so. You see Riddle had altered Morfin's memory making him believe it was he that did it. Riddle's Uncle received life.

"Hold on a minute, are you sure you're not making this up. I mean how you could possibly know all this stuff. I mean he isn't going to sit down with you and discuss all this over a cup of tea and a few biscuits." Snapped Lucius; he was beginning to feel as though he was being lied to.

"I am not telling you lies I can promise you this, the information about him as a child is from Dumbledore who wanted me to inform you of this. The part about the murder is already known by the Minister of Magic, you see Morfin had his memory changed back to how it was once the guards at Azkaban heard him mumble about this boy. It was too late to charge Riddle for the crimes he committed on his family he was already wanted dead, and Morfin, well he was gravely ill and was slowly dying, he died while they were still working out the truth." Lucius nodded his head; it made more sense now that she had explained it. But Hermione knew deep inside of her that she was lying Dumbledore had never told her to explain all this to him and she was expecting him to be rather cross but eventually she knew they had to know the truth, and she'd be going over this in much more detail.

"So what else happened to Riddle after he left Hogwarts?" asked Bellatrix who becoming more and more interested in the past of the man she was forced to work for. She still couldn't believe that he had done the things he had done at such an early age and she was very worried to what he would do to them if they were ever discovered.

"Well Bellatrix after he left Hogwarts he asked to take the roll of Defence Against the Dark Art position but he was denied it by the Head teacher at the present time Dippet."

"Eh I thought Dumbledore was the Head?" said Sirius frowning.

"Nope if I remember him saying when Riddle was in Hogwarts he was in fact the Transfiguration Professor and Head of Gryffindor?" Hermione nodded her head to what Draco had said.

"Dippet had said that Riddle was too young and should return in a few years. 10 years later he returned but this time Dumbledore was Headmaster and doubting that Riddle wanting to teach had very little to do with teaching, he turned him away, as he left Riddle cursed the Defence Against tha Dark Arts positions, whoever had this position would leave because of extreme humiliation or a terrible fate. This is the reason that you only ever have a DADA teacher lasting a year."

"I often thought it was cursed but never did I think that."

"For now this is all you need to know about the man the Wizarding World fears, if you go into too much detail then we'll be here all night and the past isn't such a pleasant place." Said Draco, nobody disagreed they were all slowly becoming freaked out by the supposed dark lord.

"What is the next topic?" Regulus asked from his seat at the back, throughout Hermione's speech Regulus looked over to Sirius. He had a feeling that because he was disowned his parents would expect him to become a Deatheater to ignore the disappointment that Sirius had caused them.

"The net topic Regulus is Werewolves and then we'll discuss Inferi, if we get the time, and it seems time is against us. If we don't get time to finish it we can complete it on Monday's lesson." Draco explained.

"Because time is against us I am going to send a piece of parchment around. Both Draco and I are skilled in the arts of Occlumency we agreed that we will be willing to teach anyone who is interested in learning this skill, but be warned Occlumency is a hard thing to master, to teach it we invade your memories and you must block us, once we cast the spell on you, you have to block us because the longer we are in there, the longer we can see your deepest and darkest secrets. If it is something you do not wish for us to see then do not place your name on the parchment. But remember this, we aren't the only ones equipped with this skill so is Voldermort and once he breaks in he'll know everything." Hermione placed the parchment in front of Peter and informed him to pass to the next person.

"So Werewolves, it has already been established that we are learning this in 7th year DADA so those that currently learning it, it'll be a bit of a revision and those that have not reached this subject it'll be something new." Draco informed them; he tried desperately not to look over at Remus who had kept his head down as soon as the word was mentioned. Draco felt a little guilty from the cheap things he used to say in the future or past for him. It was getting a little confusing for him to understand.

"First off I'd like to know a few of your opinions on these creatures."

"They're foul biting people, nearly killing them and then making them one of them." Said Narcissa sneering.

"I think they're misunderstood people, they spend what 12 days a years a horrible creature can you imagine what it would be like to live like that," Said James looking at Narcissa who scowled at him.

"I think they should be locked away or killed! How can you let your children play outside when you have that fear," cried Cynthia wrinkling her nose.

"Right that's enough," said Draco "let us think about what James said. How would you like it if your skin was ripped apart on every full moon how would you feel, terrified to let anybody know the secret that's tearing you apart because you're afraid to be exiled. When a human becomes a Werewolf they don't stand there and decide to kill so many people, they are not human they are wolves. They can't be held responsible to what they do in that state because the human side to them is overpowered by the wolf. Looking around you, how do you know there isn't a Werewolf in this very room? You don't because they are just like you and I. At the end of the day they are more human than wolf. They're just a kid; just because they have a furry little problem doesn't mean they don't deserve to be loved and excepted. There should be no discrimination but there is. Werewolves never have a job because people don't trust them, because they're afraid of them."

Hermione smiled, she couldn't believe how mature Draco was being. He knew like she did that Remus was a Werewolf, but didn't make jokes didn't stare at him to see his reaction. She however did keep a close eye on the Marauders as Draco spoke; they were looking between one another smiling. It seemed that the sly Slytherin had managed to gain some trust from the four trouble makers.

"I tell you one thing, I have met a few Werewolves and only one of them was more wolf than human; I'm sure you have an idea who I mean and that is Fenrir Greyback. He is no excuse and should be killed before he can harm anyone, that foul monster has a thing for attacking young children."

"Wait, you mean they become Werewolves even at the age of a young child," gasped Magenta who looked horrified. A few others in the room looked just as disturbed.

"There are more children attacked and turned to Werewolves then teenagers and adults. The reason for this is supposedly because they have sweeter blood and are an easier prey. It's a horrific thing but it is happening."

"I feel sick that's just wrong!"

"The sad thing is, it's a repetitive cycle. You're bitten as a child you grow into an adult, and one full moon you bite a little child.

"Another sad thing is what Draco mentioned earlier: Discrimination. If you were the thickest person in the world and you were after a job and you were up against a Werewolf, the idiot would get it even if that other person had all the qualities." Hermione explained.

"Why not just never say you're a Werewolf?" Peter suggested.

"Unfortunately Peter that's not possible, if a Werewolf attends a school they must be known by the Headteacher as a Werewolf, if they leave the school once they have graduated they by law have to go and get themselves registered as one, it's like that with an animagus, you must to be registered. The law is much tighter with Werewolves because they are classified as dangerous creature."

"That's horrid. If your saying is true and they are just like us then that is unfair, they're human they should have the right to a job." Narcissa cried.

"But don't you think that's the same for Muggleborns, we can do magic just as well anyone else. So why should we be treated differently by certain people because we're not the same. The world is cruel if you don't fit into certain criteria's then you don't get anywhere." The Pureblood Slytherins didn't say a word they could see the similarities with what Hermione had explained and felt ashamed of themselves.

"When transforming a Werewolf doubles in size becoming a huge and terrifying beast they have powerful legs that can run at high speeds, a sense of smell that is nearly three times stronger than ours, eyesight that can see from a far distance. As you can tell they're very powerful and not a creature to mess with unless you are Hermione here who is an idiot." Hermione smiled and the students in her DADA class chuckled.

"Werewolves respond to the call of their kind usually the opposite sex." It was Draco's turned to copy the action he did in his third year by howling. "I knew you were going to do that!" Hermione snapped as the blonde smiled innocently back at her. The scene amused a few of the members in the class.

"Just to cover it up, because we really are running out of time can someone quickly tell me what they learnt about Werewolves in DADA the other week."

Lucius raised his hand and Draco pointed to him, it was still weird for him to do that.

"Werewolves are creatures of the night and as a human have good hearing eyesight and sense of smell, something they have because of the wolf inside of them. They are able to have children and the Werewolf side isn't genetic so they won't be born as one, and if you do have to go up against one don't howl at it unless you have a trusted Hippogriff for back up." Lucius winked at Hermione who shuck her head. Draco turned to Hermione and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," she mumbled.

"Full of surprises you are today," Draco whispered back to her.

"Right if you do have more questions that you'd like to know about Werewolves then do come up and ask us." Hermione told them, "We're going to move on to our final topic today which is Inferius; this creature is a dead human body that has no soul and cannot think for itself. There sole purpose is to be a puppet to whomever the dark Wizard that has resurrected them. Although they don't sound entirely dangerous they are, they have been known to kill powerful Wizards, and because they are creatures of darkness they dislike light and fire. This is your strongest weapon. Spells such as the Cruciatus will not work on these creatures because they are dead and can feel nothing. You must use a spell such as Firestorm to keep yourself safe, another idea is to surround yourself in a circle of fire. Even though they can move Inferi are dead and can be found in water, if this happens and they take hold of you, you have very little chance of escaping them."

"Does anybody know how you get an Inferius?" Draco asked. When nobody answered he continued, "When someone is dead you can turn them into an Inferius by a spell, the only way you can change them is if you are the one to kill them."

"You mean you kill someone and then you control them, well isn't that like the Imperius Curse?" asked Remus frowning.

"It's similar but under the Imperius case you are alive when you are an Inferi you're dead. You can break the Imperius but you are forever under that persons service for as long as that person lives, I believe," said Draco who looked over at Hermione to see if she knew any different. Shrugging her shoulders she knew no different to Draco, she wasn't a hundred percent sure how they changed them and she had never chose to look into it.

"Unfortunately we have run out a time, there isn't much more we can actually teach you on Inferi, we just wanted to cover it so you knew about them and what to do if you ever have the unfortunate chance of meeting one," Hermione said as she walked to the back of the class and picked up the parchment. Her eyebrows rose, "I'm surprised but everyone has placed their names down. Because of the success we've received, we'll have to do them in smaller groups; if we don't get to you first we will eventually get to you but please be patient." The students in the class nodded and they were dismissed for the evening, as the class exited the room Hermione and Draco waited till they had left until she sat on the desk behind her.

"Well that was a long lesson,"

"Yeah all I want to do is go back to sleep. Do we have to go visit Dumbledore tonight can't we do it tomorrow?"

"No we must get it over with now, it's no good just sitting here. And I have a bone to pick with you Draco Malfoy."

"Well can you pick one I don't really use much," Hermione scowled at him.

"You need to be more careful with what you are saying; Narcissa caught you calling Voldermort the Dark Lord she came to me informing me of this, and may even believe you to be an actual Deatheater!"

"Ah I forgot about that, it's just a habit." He defended himself.

"Well try and get out of it before someone else gets suspicious. Now come on, we need to go see Dumbledore." Hermione stood up and walked towards the door looking behind her waiting for Draco to follow behind her.

Together the two former enemies walked in silence towards Dumbledore's office.

"Erm Granger," Draco said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering you know when it comes to slaying the Basilisk, which one of us will have to do it?" Hermione stopped and looked up at him. She thought for a few seconds before sighing.

"I'll be the one to kill the Basilisk," she could see the relief in his eyes and she chuckled to herself as they continued to walk. "Do you think we rushed the last bit of the lesson?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I don't really know much on an Inferius but we've taught them what to do if you face them. Werewolves maybe we could have gone into more detail but they had already learnt things about Werewolves in their DADA lessons. The one thing I want to ask you is why Inferius?"

"Regulus died because he was attacked by Inferi, the only person who knew of this was in fact his house elf Kreacher. I wanted to go into this topic in case this situation ever happened again." Draco nodded his head but said nothing in response. They reached the Headmaster's Draco said the password and they walked on to the staircase. Finally reaching the office door they knocked and waited patiently for the door to be opened or to be called inside. The first happened.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy how can I help you?" Dumbledore was sat behind his desk his moon spectacles worn low on his crooked nose.

"You see Headmaster the letter you gave me two days ago was a letter from your futureself informing us of a task we must complete. Unfortunately it is not a pleasant one; it is in fact a very dangerous and difficult task that I along with two other friends have completed once before. And this is why we have come to you, I would like you to read the letter and then I ask you for a favour." Hermione handed the letter to Dumbledore who read the letter three times before removing his spectacles.

"I see, and what is the favour you must ask of me?"

"Please sir, we need the sword of Gryffindor, with this sword we must slay the Basilisk that lives in the Chamber of Secrets."

"But my dear how do you know it's a Basilisk and even if I let you the Chamber has been sealed for many of years, nobody knows where the entrance is."

"In Draco's and my second year the chamber was once again opened and I was petrified from it. It took me awhile to realise that the monster was a Basilisk. I was looking into a mirror when I saw it, which is why I am not dead. The opening to the Chamber is where the last victim was seen alive, as you know it was Moaning Myrtle; she haunts the girls bathroom on the second floor. There is a tap that has never worked, that is the entrance to the Chamber, however I cannot reveal to you just yet on how to open it but I will soon."

Dumbledore sighed before standing up, "Why do you need the sword?"

"I have to slay the Basilisk sir and to do this I will need to slay it with the Sword of Gryffindor, once the beast is slain we can use the sword to destroy the six Horcruxes, I'm sure you know how they work and Basilisk venom is one of only ways to destroy them" Hermione explained to him. Nodding his head he walked over to the sword and lifted it out of the class cabinet.

"Here you are Miss Granger, when are you planning on slaying the Basilisk?"

"I want to get this over and done with as soon as possible. You see I already know where one of the Horcruxes lay and as soon as the Basilisk venom is in the sword I can destroy it."

"Very well, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy you may have the day off to do this. Where is this Horcrux?"

"It rests in Hogwarts, it is the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and that is all I can say for now."

"If you say so Miss Granger, good luck and come back safe."

"We will, thank you Professor,"

Dumbledore stood as he watched the two students from the future walk out of his office. He knew a little about Hermione Granger's past but he also knew he was in the dark. Looking into the brunettes eyes he could see they had hardened far too early for her young age.

* * *

**I was never sure if the word Basilisk should have a capital B but i've decided to have one because it's a the name of something. The Slytherin Deatheaters are out of character and I know that the time line for year groups is wrong but nevermind aye ;) Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review/favourite/alert.**

**See ya all soon :)**


	12. Battle of the Basilisk

**It's been awhile since I've updated this fic but here it is. Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"Granger do we really have to kill the Basilisk tonight, can't we just wait till tomorrow morning?" Malfoy wined as he followed the bushy teenager to the girl's bathroom.

"Yes we need to get it done, so we can put it behind us,"

"Fair enough but were tired, and I think it would be for the best if we do it in the morning. We should get a good night's sleep have some breakfast and then when everyone goes to first lesson we can then go tackle it. It's far more dangerous if we do it now," Hermione stops in her tracks thinking over what Draco had said.

"Okay you've raised a good point; I'll take the sword and leave it in the room of requirement, as nobody knows it exists yet so it should be pretty safe. I'll meet you after breakfast tomorrow then. So erm good night,"

"Night," the two went in opposite directions; Draco towards the Slytherin Commonroom and Hermione towards the room of requirements.

Hermione passed all the students walking in the opposite direction no one stopped to speak to her and she didn't mind this one bit, she happily continued on her journey, the sword hidden underneath her cloak. The corridor quietened as less people passed. She stood outside of the doorway for the room of requirements to appear and when it did she snuck inside and placed the sword into a cupboard, she made sure it was safe before looking at the room one more time before leaving. She hurried back down to the Gryffindor and walked into the room as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Good lesson today Hermione, you seem to know quite a lot about the world's dangerous creatures, but when will we be learning Occlumency?" asked James.

"First off thanks for the compliment and for the Occlumency lessons I'm not sure when we'll be starting them as we need to decide who works with whom, because of the large success some people will have to wait longer as we may have to have two groups each."

"Okay, well do you fancy a game of chess?"

"If it's alright with you I'd like to get a bit of reading done and go to sleep, it's been a long day but I'll have you a game tomorrow or day after if that's okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, have a good night's sleep," he told her before walking over to Peter who seemed to be struggling with his homework.

Hermione walked up the stairs yawning, the day's events had seriously tired her out, and she stepped into her room and was happy to see that it was empty. Taking hold of her nightclothes she disappeared into the shared bathroom and quickly got changed and walked back into the room. She took out her book and climbed into bed; she sat and read silently for an hour before the yawning became worse. Placing a book mark to secure her page she placed the book back and turned out the lights and laid down to sleep, the last thing on her mind was the upcoming event she had to face in the morning.

"Hermione, wake up we've got breakfast in half an hour and you don't want to be late." Said Magenta gently shaking her; as the weeks had gone by Hermione had become close with Magenta and Fuchsia. Even though they were like Parvarti who annoyed her she was able to get on with the twins.

"Why do you always wake me up half an hour before we have to go," she said yawning.

"Well you seem to like your sleep," said Alice chuckling.

She heaved herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom, brushing her hair and cleaning her teeth she quickly got dressed. Before she walked out of the room it suddenly dawned on her that she would be facing death in the eyes in only a few hours. She walked into the room and took out a pair of sunglasses and placed them secretly in her bag. Smiling at the girls they walked out of the dorm room and down the stairs and out of the Commonroom; small talk dotted around them but Hermione was focused for later. As they neared the Great Hall they came into contact with the Slytherins, along with them was Draco and their eyes connected before he looked away quickly.

Great hall was full of noise and many people were chatting, moaning and eating.

"What's our first lesson?" asked Alice buttering her toast.

"Transfiguration," Lily said through mouthfuls.

"Erm Lily you've got the same lessons as me today right?" Lily nodded "will you inform the Professor that I won't be in lesson today, I've permission off the Headmaster."

"How come you're not going to be in lesson?" Magenta asked intrigued.

"I'm not sure I'm aloud to say yet," said Hermione, who inwardly winced with the lie.

As breakfast continued Hermione kept catching Draco's eye and she knew without invading his mind that he was thinking the exact same as him. Breakfast quickly came to an end and they both said their farewells to their friends and sat nervously waiting for the hall to fall empty. The only ones left in the room were Hermione, Draco and Professor Dumbledore.

"I take it you will be going to tackle the Basilisk today?" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor, Draco brought up the fact that it'd be safer to do it after a good night's sleep. So when everyone is settled in their lessons we are going to go retrieve the sword and enter the chamber." Hermione informed him.

"Very well Miss Granger, good luck to the both of you," he nodded his head and before both of them could say anything in return he slowly turned and walked away.

"You ready to get the sword?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Nope but we might as well get it over and done with," Draco stood up and then walked towards the doors, he looked back to see Hermione following him. The duo walked silently to the Room of Requirement. Once they'd reach the room they waited for the door to open and they walked in. Hermione rushed over towards the cupboard where she had placed the sword and quickly walked back over to Draco.

"You ready to do this?" she asked him.

"Nope, but I don't think I've got a chance."

"You know Draco," said Hermione as they've left the room. "I never faced the Basilisk back in our second year, but when the war escalated and Ron and I went down in to the chamber to collect the Basilisk tooth it was almost fifty foot long."

"Great, just what I wanted to hear." Draco moaned dreading the fight more than anything.

"That was 20 years ago so it shouldn't be that big,"

"Granger that Basilisk has been down there since V-Voldermort's day, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be too small."

"Actually that Basilisk has been down there since Salazar Slytherin's day," said Hermione smiling guiltily.

"Granger, that means the Basilisk, is still going to be the size it is back in our time. I don't think it would have grown so much in 20 years."

"Yeah I didn't think of that,"

"Lovely, do you know how to defeat the Basilisk?" Draco suddenly asked her.

"Yep, first we are going to need to blind it, with it blind it will not be able to see you, and then all I need to do is stabit. If I'm right I remember that Harry said he stabbed the Basilisk under his chin and through his mouth in to his head. It's the safest part and also the thinnest part of his body."

"So while you are doing this, what do you want me to do?" Draco asked warily.

"I need you to distract the Basilisk for me. Transfigure something into a broomstick and fly around but whatever you do, don't look into his eyes."

"Thanks Granger you give me such lovely jobs,"

"Do you want to kill it?"

"Nope,"

While they were talking they had navigated themselves outside the girl's bathroom. They looked at one another and Draco walked into the room. Neither heard Myrtle so they quickly hurried over to the taps.

"All the taps turn on but one, find the one that doesn't!" the two of them worked in tandem turning each of the taps.

"I've found it," said Draco trying to turn the tap.

Hermione hurried around to where Draco was stood trying to turn the tap. They looked at one another and Hermione took her eyes off Draco, she looked at the tap and removed his hand. She closed her eyes and begun to speak in Parseltongue. Draco's eyes were wide as he watched Hermione speak, suddenly the sink began to open and sections moved, he jumped back in alarm and felt Hermione move back with him. Together they watched the sink disappear and a large hole appear in the floor.

"How did you learn to speak Parseltongue?"

"Harry talks in his sleep you pick it up," she said simply.

"Oh, erm any idea how we are meant to get down there?"

"I think we jump I'm not sure I never did this part. Getting back out might be the difficult part, have you transformed something into a broom yet?" Draco took out his quill and waved his wand transforming it into a broomstick.

The two walked closer to the whole and looked down, they could see nothing but blackness.

"Erm have you any idea how deep it's going to be?"

"Nope, I was hoping not too deep." She whispered looking down scared. Draco looked at her and could tell she didn't like the idea of jumping, he had heard that the bookworm had a fear of heights and he was beginning to see that the rumour was true.

Sighing he climbed on to the broomstick. "Granger, get on the back, it could be hundreds of feet down and a jump like that could kill you," Hermione looked at him warily before taking a deep breath and stood beside the broom and climbed on. She gripped hold of Draco tightly and he slowly lowered the broom down the hole.

They eventually landed on a hard floor; Hermione looked up and could only just see the light from the girl's toilets. On the floor laid a giant snakes skin that looked to have been shredded.

"You know the skin of a Basilisk is worth an awful lot of money, you must have thousand galleons worth down here," said Draco in awe. The duo continued to walk through the tunnels under Hogwarts. They stopped as they looked at the work that had been crafted down here, the water was still and the marble pillars were tall. Hermione and Draco walked down the pathway that had been laid out and stopped when they got to a door with no handle. Looking at Hermione Draco waited for her to start talking in Parseltongue. Once she had finished a coiled snake appeared and slithered its way around, unlocking the door. With the final click the door opened allowing them both to walk through the door. The door led to more corridors, Hermione remembering the pathway clearly strode quickly wanting to get the event over and done with quickly.

"I must say, Salazar Slytherin was one stylish guy," cooed Draco as he looked around at the corridors. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk. The duo walked into a large spacious room, it was very dark but Hermione knew of the flame torches that were on the far end of the room, waving her wand the large metal dishes engulfed in flames and the room was brought into light.

Draco looked around the room in amazement but then his eyes caught on to Hermione who had suddenly become very tense and looked over at the large cave where she knew the Basilisk would come from, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and placed them on to cover her eyes. She threw her bag over to Draco.

"You ready?" she asked as she drew out the Gryffindor Sword. He nodded his head and quickly transfigured his watch into a pair of sunglasses. "Remember even with sun glasses one look at its eyes and you'll be petrified." Draco nodded and climbed on to his broom. He wouldn't admit it to her but he was terrified.

Hermione braced herself before she begun to speak Parseltongue, she could hear the Basilisk in the depths of the cave and she knew calling it would probably mean almost sudden depth if she wasn't quick. The thrashing noise became louder and she took a step back. Suddenly a large green serpent slithered out of the cave. From above she heard Draco gasp in shock. He hovered there in shock and Hermione knew that if he didn't move soon then he would become petrified.

"Draco!" Hermione cried startling the blond who suddenly flew over towards the Basilisk and then quickly turned around so the Basilisk would chase him around in circles. Both had underestimated the 50ft length as the snake followed Draco around the room with some of its tail still buried in the depths of the cave.

"Draco bring it towards me!" she cried the sword in her sweaty palms.

"Are you mad it'll kill you?"

"Trust me," the blond looked at her and nodded before flying towards Hermione at rocket speed before pulling up.

Hermione closed her eyes and slashed the sword through the air and knew she had hit her target when she heard the Basilisk cry in anguish. Hermione suddenly saw the problem with her plan, the beast was now blinded but it could still attack her. Draco however had seen this and had quickly swooped down and picked her up before the Basilisk attacked her.

"Draco it's blinded but it'll rely heavily on its hearing we'll have to be quiet," she said. Draco nodded and left her on top of the cliffs and flew down hoping to make the Basilisk confused. Hermione stood on the cliff confused, here Draco was flying about with a Basilisk on his tail, then all of a sudden he disappeared and Hermione gulped and quickly staggered down the rocks to find where Draco had gone.

Draco realised going down the corridors were a very bad idea, he knew where this one took him but he didn't know if the corridor that followed on from this would take him back to where he started. Trying desperately not to look back he continued to fly in straight line but he could hear the Basilisk following him and then all of a sudden he saw the familiar flames and knew the corridors took him full circle. He flew back in to the room and landed before glancing up to see Hermione no longer on the cliffs. All of a sudden he felt a giant force hit him to the ground and the broom snapped in half as his face collided hard with the cold ground, groaning in pain he heard Hermione cry out his name, he rolled over to see the Basilisk body leaning over him, he couldn't move and as the Basilisks mouth plunged towards him he closed his eyes, but the teeth never hit him, instead he heard a piercing scream and he opened his eyes to see the Gryffindor sword plunged under his mouth, it spun around in pain before it suddenly fell to the floor a large splash of water fell out of the stream and covered him. The Basilisk lay dead on the floor. He closed his eyes in relief but then opened them rapidly and sat up.

"Gran…"

"Ferret you owe me your life," she mumbled. She had plunged the sword into the basilisk neck and fell down on to the ground because of the force. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah, and erm thank you for that," Hermione smiled up at him sleepily.

Together they heaved themselves up and slowly walked over to the Basilisk. Hermione took hold of the sword and with all her strength she pulled the sword out of the Basilisk.

"Draco pick a tooth, in case we lose the sword we'll need a backup." Nodding he carefully wrapped his had around a tooth and pulled it out of its mouth. He placed the tooth safely in Hermione's bag which had a small plastic bag that he assumed she wanted it to be placed in.

"Oh shit my quill," Draco suddenly said as he looked at the broken broom.

"We can use mine to form another broom with," She took out hers and handed it to Draco who quickly transfigured it into a broom.

"Back to the Room of Requirements I take it?" Hermione nodded and climbed on to the broom after Draco.

Together they flew out of the chamber, Hermione looking back in surprise.

"How we managed to take down the Basilisk without one of us not getting injured is beyond me."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get a lump on my head from the fall," Draco said before rising up the walls to get out of the chamber for good. Hermione clung on for dear life which amused Draco as he had no problems with ascend.

As soon as they landed on the floor Hermione closed the chamber and Draco undid the charm on her quill. They hurried out of the bathroom and checking the coast was clear they rushed over to the Room of Requirement.

"Granger, if anyone sees us, how are we going to explain why we are wet?" Draco asked.

"I'm not sure, you're a Slytherin you'll have to come up with a good lie." He rolled his eyes but said no more as they walked up the stairs. Walking down the corridor they stood outside of the Room of Requirements and the doors opened.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	13. Destroying the Diadem

**Chapter 13 is finally here, the plot is beginning to thicken hope you all like the chapter **

* * *

Destroying the Diadem

"So Granger, where do we start?" Draco asked looking around the room, that he was nearly able to call home.

"I'm not sure, you see when we last did this we had Harry and he having part of Voldermort soul in him was able to sense the Horcrux I guess we'll just have to look around. Before you even try don't bother using a casting charm as it won't work." she explained.

"Fair enough, can you remember anything significant about its surroundings back then?"

"Yes it was high up and it may have been in a box."

"Right, so where going to need these," Draco said as he took two old quills and changed them into two broomsticks. "If it was once high up we'll find it by looking down," he climbed on his broom and watched Hermione take a deep breath as she lifted off. "You really don't like flying do you?"

"Nope not at all, hate heights,"

They spent the next 10 minutes floating around the room looking down but there was so much stuff they didn't know where to look.

"Are you sure it's in here?" Draco called from the opposite end of the room.

"Certain, he brought it in here when he returned to Hogwarts to apply for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position. When Dumbledore said no he hid the Horcrux in here because nobody would look for it in Hogwarts," she cried as she floated lower down.

They continued to search for the next hour moving items to the left and to the right, trying to see if anything was covering it. Draco checked through bags and Hermione explored the tops of the piles for a second time. As she sat on the broom looking around the room she huffed. She knew it was in here her bones told her this, her brain told her this, and the facts told her this, but she couldn't see it. She remembered Harry having to climb up something when they first entered. Frowning she flew to the ground and got off the broom if she was going to find it like they did last time but without it calling to her she was going to have to retrace her steps. Closing her eyes she thought back to that hectic moment where they were scavenged around the pieces of rubbish to see what they were looking for. As Hermione walked out of the corner of her eye she saw something glisten half way up a tower of objects, it was sticking out from the rubble. Squinting she looked at the glisten and saw a light blue diamond glittering.

"Malfoy I think I've found it," Hermione cried loudly. A minute later Draco landed down beside her. She pointed to the where she could see the twinkling, this time Draco squinted his eyes together. "Can you see the diamond,"

"Yeah I can,"

"If its the Horcrux it's not going to let us approach it too easily it'll give out energy, if it does we've found it." Draco nodded and climbed on to his broom, looking towards Hermione to climb on. Together they rode further to the sparkle and as they got closer the object became clearer. It was now obvious to Hermione that the sparkle was in fact the diamond on the Diadem, suddenly Draco stopped as he felt a mysterious energy trying to push them away. They looked at one another wide eyed before Hermione broke into a giant grin.

"Keep pushing forward it won't be able to push us away." She informed him. As they neared the Diadem Draco froze allowing Hermione to reach out and grab the diadem. Taking hold she felt a sudden chill run through her body she felt an essence take over her body and touched Draco's shoulder telling him silently to move.

He raced back to the ground with Hermione holding on to the Diadem tightly. The feelings were not unfamiliar she had spent a long time wearing the locket around her neck. It was horrid but she knew that it had to be her that held the Diadem. Draco had never felt anything like this before she wasn't sure if he was ready. He still wasn't sure what he had gotten himself into.

"Granger who's destroying it," he said breaking the silence.

"You need to feel the effects so you know what to do, Draco I'm going to need you to destroy the Diadem.

"Are you sure," he was uncertain he wasn't sure he could do it.

Hermione nodded, "Take the sword and strike it hard, it will try and talk or even try to control you to stop you from doing this, you must fight the darkness and destroy it." Draco gulped and took the sword into his sweaty palm. Hermione had stepped back so Draco could do this.

As he held the sword in the air he felt the darkness slowly consume him. His heartbeat quickened, he was beginning to hear voices in his head.

"Do you ever think people will see you other than a Deatheater? You are nothing but a spineless coward. You belittle everyone around you to make yourself feel bigger but yet you are worthless. Blood doesn't mean anything anymore, your useless, you'll forever be unloved."

"Draco do not listen to this, kill it and the voices will go," Hermione called desperately, she could see the effect it was slowly having on him and for a moment she wounded if he was going to be strong enough to do this. All of a sudden Draco cried as he sent the sword plunging to the ground The Diadem screamed as blackness erupted from the diamonds and then a face appeared from the smoke roaring before it disappeared.  
Draco sat drained on the floor as Hermione rushed towards him.

"You've done it. Are you ok?" She asked worriedly touching his shoulder. He nodded but said nothing; he glanced over to her and gave her a small smile.

"We need to give this to Dumbledore for safe keeping." She told him standing to her feet. She offered a hand to him to help him get up, he took it. She could still feel him shaking and her heart melted. Sighing she wrapped him in her arms soothing the shaken boy.

"I'm ok," he mumbled pulling away. "C'mon," he said picking up the sword.

They left the room together, Hermione glancing towards Draco who was too quiet but for once she had no idea what to say to him, they had lost track of time and reality in the room of requirements. As they walked to Professor Dumbledore's office Hermione noticed that Draco had not spoken one word since leaving the Room of Requirements. Once they had left Dumbledore's office she would have a word with him.

Hermione was the one that mumbled the password to Dumbledore's office as they climbed up the stairs, before they reached the top step Hermione took hold of Draco's arm and smiled, she received a half-hearted smile, her hand slide down to his and gave it a squeeze. He stared at her before smiling softly and removing his hand to knock on Dumbledore's door.

They entered and watched Dumbledore's expression turn from a happy greeting to shock.

"That was once a Horcrux?" he said amazed.

"Yes it was one of his later Horcruxes; he left it here when you dismissed the idea of him becoming the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher 10 to 15 years ago. He hid it in the one place nobody would look, the room of requirements." Hermione explained.

"But the Diadem of Ravenclaw has been lost for centuries. How did Tom find it?"

"Would you say Voldermort was popular with the ladies in his school days?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well Professor he got on with one woman well in particular, the grey lady. I'm sure you know the history of the grey lady?"

"In fact Miss Granger I do not," said Dumbledore smiling. "She is a very private and shy lady, but I would love to find out." Hermione looked at Draco who was still showing no emotions on his face.

"Rowena Ravenclaw was the owner of the Diadem, which I'm sure you know, was enchanted that the person wearing it would become wiser. Well her daughter Helena was jealous of her mother's attention and stole the Diadem and left Hogwarts. Rowena was slowly dying and even though Helena's betrayal had devastated her she wished to see her daughter once again. So she sent the Bloody Baron to collect her. You see the Bloody Baron had once loved Helena. Once he tracked her down he tried to bring her back but eventually she refused so in a fit of rage he stabbed her. In his horror he stabbed himself. The diadem was hidden in a hollow tree stump, and had remained there for centuries until Tom Riddle left Hogwarts."

"What I don't understand is… What does all this have to do with the Lady Grey?" Draco asked.

"Lady Grey was Helena Ravenclaw," Dumbledore told him. "Am I right in believing that Tom had charmed the Lady into telling him where the Diadem was kept?"

"Yes, he travelled to Albania where the Diadem was kept and after searching he found it, to turn it into a Horcrux I believe he killed an Albanian man."

"This is the fifth Horcrux I believe his pet snake is the sixth one. Professor the reason we are here is to ask you to keep the Diadem and the sword safe. We can't really be walking around these items I don't fancy explaining it all."

"Of course Miss Granger, if you ever need the sword just come up and retrieve it. How did it go slaying the Basilisk?"

"Not too badly we both managed not to suffer too bad injuries. Another word of warning Professor do not touch the blade of the sword, it has now soaked in Basilisk venom which could be deadly to the touch." Hermione told him as Dumbledore nodded.

"Will that be everything for now Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy?" Both nodded and bidding their farewells they left the room.

"Malfoy I'd like a word," she whispered as they stepped on to the corridor.

"Okay," he mumbled. She took hold of his arm and dragged him down on to the third floor and into an empty corridor.

"Talk to me, I know the Horcrux has affected you, keeping it all closed up will not help you."

"How do you know what it'll do for me," he snapped vulnerability flashing in his grey orbs.

"Because I know what it does, for months I wore a Horcrux around my neck for hours at a time. It says stuff to make you feel beaten, it makes you angry and you do irrational things. It makes you turn your back on your friends and those that needed you. You were taken by its powerful force very quickly; I saw how your emotions changed. I can help you don't be afraid."

"It was horrid." He started staring into space. "I felt powerless it revealed every negative thought I had and made them feel like reality. It was as though I was in a bubble I could barely hear anything but that chilling voice." He said quietly. "When I destroyed it I felt drained emotionally, physically and mentally."

"A Horcrux is one of the darkest pieces of magic, trying to create one can kill you in the making. When you're around them your world falls apart, you feel the cold hit your bones, you feel as though your been torn apart, but think back this only happened when it believed it to be under attack. When hiding you can only feel the essence of darkness when you are close, but when you try to destroy it will try to control you. Never listen to what it has to say, it's feeding off your insecurities." She explained softly.

"Do you think the darkness will go away?" Draco whispered.

"Yes don't forget Draco you've seen a lot of darkness it'll hold on to that, it will fade away. Go back to your dorms have a shower and go to sleep for a few hours, you should be fine soon. I promise," she took hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze this time feeling the same pressure back.

"Granger… thanks," he said smiling softly.

"You're welcome it's nice to see a softer side to you Draco,"

"Don't get used to it," he winked and stood pulling Hermione up with their joint hands. They both looked down and blushed slightly quickly redrawing their hands.

"I guess I'll see you at dinner," she mumbled shyly.

"Yeah dinner," he said feeling odd. They walked in separate directions trying to ignore how perfectly their hands fitted together.

Eight hours had passed since she had seen Draco; she had gone back to her dorm room, showered and then fell asleep. It was now nearing eight o'clock if she was quick she would be able to hurry down to the Great Hall and grab some food. She was annoyed with how long she had slept; she had practically slept the day away. As she bent down to pick up her shoes she gasped in shock when she saw the gigantic eagle staring at her. She didn't know how long it had been seated their but she had never heard it come in. Attached to its leg was a note.

_Hermione, _

_It's Lucius, Voldermort has suddenly called a meeting we have no idea what it's about but everyone has been called here at Hogwarts. We've informed Dumbledore and now you. I don't know when we'll be back but it's unexpected so I have a feeling it's something important._

Hermione read the note a few times before deciding that dinner would be a no go option. She would run down to the kitchen's grab some little tea and then run to Dumbledore's office, in the process she would inform Draco of the note she had received and have him join her in the kitchen.

Waving her wand she produced her otter patronus. "Draco, meet me in the kitchens please," the otter disappeared out of her window. She hurried down the stairs into the Commonroom. Luckily everyone was either still at dinner or was on their way back. She rushed out of the door and headed down towards the kitchens, she weaved past people walking through the corridors but nobody bothered to stop her, she sometimes wondered if she appeared invisible from time to time here.

Reaching the kitchens she was surprised to see Draco stood outside the door waiting for her.

"What's up?"

"There has been a secret meeting called, Lucius sent me a letter telling me they'd been called but none knew why, but it's got to be important. Dumbledore gives them access in and out of Hogwarts; they'll arrive in his office. They'll tell us something and I'm positive it'll be vital." She explained quietly.

"So why did we meet up here," he said addressing the kitchens.

"I was going down to the Great Hall when I saw the letter I knew I had to get something to eat before we went to Dumbledore's office." She said simply. Draco shrugged and tickled the pear allowing the two former foes to walk inside. Hermione asked for a sandwich and a carton of pumpkin juice as well as an apple. A few minutes later the house elves arrived with the food. She ate the sandwiches quickly having a brief conversation with Draco, who was feeling a lot better from this morning.

Once the food was consumed they hurried up to Dumbledore's office they knocked on the door and walked into see Dumbledore sat patiently.

"I was expecting to see the two of you very soon," he said quietly glancing over to the fireplace.

"Lucius sent me an owl informing me of what was happening, I informed Draco so now we wait for them to turn up.

"Do you have any idea what this could be for?" he asked the students.

"Not fully, we believe whatever it is it'll be important information, from what I recall it's rare for him to give meetings unannounced as it's difficult for everyone to attend without people becoming too suspicious." Draco said

"I was afraid of that," Dumbledore said sighing. "I guess we wait,"

Minutes passed as they waited for the Slytherins to return with the news, the room was silent the only thing that could be heard were the owls flying around outside.

"What time is it," yawned Draco bored.

"9 o'clock." Hermione said quietly, she was beginning to become worried about the others. "What time did they leave professor?"

"Half 6," he said equally a little worried.

Suddenly the fireplace roared and out stepped Severus a little shaken and surprised to see both Hermione and Draco in Dumbledore's office. He was followed by Lucius, Rebastean, George, Victor, Bellatrix and Rodolphus.

"Welcome back, are all of you okay?" Dumbledore asked but everyone was looking at Draco warily.

"Yes," mumbled Severus, "What's he doing here?"

"Draco knows all about you all being spies," Dumbledore informed them.

"What did he want?" Hermione asked quickly.

"It was the most pointless meeting ever, he just stood there and talked on and on, before he called up Abraxas Malfoy and handed him a book, he told him to never write in it but to keep it safe. Then he mentioned he was going to make an attack in the next few weeks in the Muggle Village then he sent us all on our way." Bellatrix said, but Hermione had stopped listening as soon as she heard the word book and not to write in it.

"What did the book look like," she asked cautiously.

"Well it had a black cover, there was nothing inside but it looked old, it was a little crumpled but it looked to be an average book that…"

"…You would use for a diary," Hermione finished.

"Yes, exactly that, how did you know?" Lucius asked but Hermione had gone pale, Draco's eyes widened. The two looked at one another.

"That is Tom Riddle's Diary," she whispered, Dumbledore looked at them alarmed.

"Why would he give Abraxas his diary."

"To keep it safe," Hermione mumbled.

"But it's just a diary," Lucius explained, "It's nothing valuable,"

"Oh but Lucius it's very valuable, you could say it's that valuable it's almost life threatening." Hermione said. She looked at Draco who was thinking along the same lines as she was.

"Professor please will you get Professor McGonagall, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Evans, Alice Smith, Frank Longbottom, Narcissa Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and Regulus Black to meet us in the Room of Requirements, we would also like the eight of you to joins us I believe now would be a perfect time to admit the truth to you all," said Hermione.

* * *

**Please review :)**


	14. Truth's Out Pt1

Truths Out

"Okay, anyone want to explain what is going on," said Professor McGonagall as she turned the corner to see the majority of her seventh year Gryffindors stood outside the Room of Requirements alongside the majority of the Seventh year Slytherins and a few sixth years. It was when then that she saw Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco standing. "Albus, what is the meaning of this?"

"We were wondering the same Professor; we were called to meet here immediately." Informed Remus yawing. It was now Midnight and with classes in the morning looming close he was confused to why he was being forced up.

"All of that will be revealed in short time, Minerva it is time to know the truth," Dumbledore said glancing at Hermione and Draco. Her eyes widened in surprise, the others students noticed this and were suddenly intrigued. "Miss Granger, if you please," he said smiling the blue twinkle sparkling in his eyes.

Hermione turned to the wall and closed her eyes all of a sudden a large oval door appeared in front of them, some of the students took a step back in alarm, but the Marauders stood in shock, they had never found this door and couldn't believe someone who had only been here a few months new something in the castle that they didn't.

"Please go into the Room of Requirements and take a seat," Hermione instructed. Still in shock nobody questioned her request and one by one people entered the room until Draco and Hermione were the last ones outside.

"You ready?" she asked quietly.

"Might as well get it over with as soon as we can," he said and they walked into the room to see that everyone had taken a seat.

Hermione waved her wand and suddenly the door fastened shut and all wands were suddenly placed on the table between them all.

"What are you doing?" demanded Regulus who stretched out to take his wand but was unable to pick it up.

"All wands will stay on this table until we have finished one we have finished you will be able to pick them up with ease," Hermione said as she placed hers and Draco's wand down. "At the beginning of the year I appeared here at Hogwarts as a student and all of you listened to Dumbledore as he informed you from where I had come from but now I shall tell you the real truth of where Draco and I have come from." The group looked around confused.

"What do you mean where you've come from?" James asked.

"Mine name is Hermione Jane Granger I was born on the 15th of September 1979."

"And my name is Draco Lucius Malfoy born on the 6th of June 1980, as you can see we are from the future," the group stared at the two of them in shock.

"I don't believe it," scoffed Sirius shaking his head.

"Sirius how would I know what your nickname really meant if I wasn't from the future?" This stopped Sirius and he looked at her in amazement.

"Well if you're from the future, why are you here?" he asked.

"I was sent here by the future Dumbledore, you see there has been a war, a war between the light side and the dark side, I was told to travel to this era to save the lives of some of you in this room, I was told to change the paths some of you will go down." She said quietly.

"Each of you in this room has a terrible fate, some of you will not see the second war, but Hermione and I are here to change that. We are going to tell you of the future and how each of you is going to meet your fates. With this knowledge we are hoping some of you will see the errors of your ways and change before it is too late. What is told in the room will stay in this room none of you will show prejudice because none of you are any better than each other,"

"Great I can't wait," mumbled Bellatrix she had an inkling that her future wasn't going to be very bright.

"Already there has been changes made to the future but we are going to tell the future that had been set before we arrive." The group nodded. Some of them noticed that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were paying particular attention it was obvious that they didn't know the truth.

Draco looked over to Hermione for her to start.

"Okay, as you all know Lord Voldermort is in high power and very dangerous at the moment, there are many people out there who are Deatheaters, and if you've paid attention to my lessons you'll know what they do. However in 1980 a few years after you leaving Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore has a meeting with Sybill Trelawney in this meeting her voice suddenly changed and she recited a prophecy, this prophecy would change the entire Wizarding World. The Prophecy was 'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."

"You mean there is someone who can actually defeat Voldermort?" gasped Bellatrix believing the stories that he was immortal.

Hermione nodded, "Now you see, there was to be two born on the final day of the seventh month, and Dumbledore knew this, after leaving the interview with Trelawney there was another but the person had only heard the final part of the prophecy, this was Severus Snape," everyone looked at Snape who looked as though he had been smacked in the face.  
"The problem was, at that moment of time Snape was on the Lord Voldermort's side,"

"So he's a Deatheater, no surprises there," spat Sirius scowling at Snape.

"Sirius," Hermione warned. "After his interview with Snape he rushed back to office and placed the two families who were expecting a child on the last day of July into hiding. The two families were Alice and Frank Longbottom and Lily and James Potter. For months they were safely hidden and on the 31st of July they gave birth to two baby boys, Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

"I didn't know Longbottom had a part in this," Draco said confused.

"Yep, now listen," Draco shrugged.

"Unfortunately disaster struck the families on the 31st of October Voldermort had gotten the locations of the two families. That night he appeared in Godric's hollow, and walked down the street to the house of the Potters."

"No," whispered Lily as tears slowly formed in her eyes, James took hold of her hand.

Hermione looked at the two and remorse filled her, "He unlocked the door and James yelled for Lily to run upstairs with Harry. Down stairs James duelled Voldermort but his skills were not strong enough and he was killed, Voldermort headed upstairs and blasted the door down, Lily begged for him to spare Harry, saying he was just a baby but he would not listen he raised his wand and killed Lily. He walked over to Harry and placed his wand to his head and cast the killing curse. Harry didn't die he survived. Most of the house had been blown up and Voldermort had disappeared." Hermione stopped and waited for everyone to take in the news. The Marauders took it badly but they looked up at Hermione to continue.

"Sadly while Voldermort had gone to the Potter's he had chosen four of his most loyal Deatheaters to go to the Longbottom's. These four Deatheaters were Barty Crouch Jnr, Rodolphus, Rebastean and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black,"

Everyone looked over at those three and they instantly began to feel uncomfortable, they refused to look over to Alice and Frank who were staring at them with fear.

"Over at the Longbottom's something worse than Death had happened, the four Deatheaters had tortured Alice and Frank for information but they had stayed quiet, the curse of choice was the Cruciatus. Alice and Frank had eventually been tortured to insanity,"

"Who was the secret keeper?" asked Frank.

Hermione looked at Draco; they had decided to keep to the story until certain truths were revealed. "Sirius Black," she knew it wasn't really true but that is what everyone believed.

"What, I wouldn't betray my friends," Sirius snapped.

"Sirius Black killed 12 Muggles and then Peter Pettigrew, the only thing left of Pettigrew was his finger. Black was taken away by guards laughing," Said Draco.

"Neville grew up with his grandmother, Franks mum, and Harry went to live with his Aunt Petunia and family." Hermione decided she was going to miss out on Harry's upbringing at the Dursleys it didn't really effect many in the room.

"11 years later we arrived at Hogwarts, and well you could say Harry, Ron Weasley and I did not have the most normal of years. We discovered that the castle was guarding the Philosopher's Stone. But before all of this a few teachers that you may want to know about, the Potion's teacher was Severus Snape and the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was Quirinus Quirrell. Throughout the entire year we were sure that Snape was trying to steal the stone to give to Voldermort so he could live forever. One night we discovered that Snape was going to steal the Philosopher's stone so we disappeared in the middle of the night to the third floor. We were faced with many obstacles, firstly there was the three headed dog named Fluffy, to get past that you need music, once we fell down the trapdoor that Fluffy was hiding we landed in Devils snare, next was a room filled with flying keys we had to capture the key that would unlock the door, once we had done this there was a giant chess board, we had to play chess to get across to the door, Ron had to be left behind because he had been checked mate, he did survive. We moved on but the troll we were meant to face had already be taken down, the final challenge was a logic test, one potion would send you forward another would send you backwards, three would kill you and two would do nothing. I guessed the right ones, Harry had to go forward and I went back to get Ron and inform Dumbledore."

"You mean to tell me that three first years were able to get past all the safety precautions Professor's took to guard the stone and you got through them all?" Said Lucius impressed.

"Yes, when Harry got into the room to our amazement Snape wasn't the one there but it was Quirrell, he was the one who was trying to kill Harry throughout the year and also the one trying to steal the Philosopher's stone to give to Voldermort. To Harry's horror we discovered that behind the permanent turban that Quirrell worse was the head of Voldermort."

"Voldermort fused himself into a human being, I feel sick," said Lily. Hermione nodded and even Draco looked a little surprised with that news.

"The interesting thing is Quirrell couldn't touch Harry because of the love that Lily died with."

"You mean my death has saved my sons life?" Lily said amazed and Hermione nodded. "Oh wow,"

"Quite a dangerous first year for you." Said Professor Dumbledore.

"Not as dangerous as our second year," Hermione informed them. The group looked up expectantly. "In our second the Chamber of Secrets was re-opened and like before it was targeting Muggleborns, before any of this happened on a warm night in the Summer holidays Harry found a house elf bouncing on his bed the house elf informed Harry not to return to Hogwarts, Harry ignored the warning, later in the Summer Holidays he was taken to the burrow the home of the Weasleys. Harry and Ron were the last two to enter the platform but when they ran to it the platform had been closed and they could not enter, they were foolish and travelled to Hogwarts by Mr Weasley enchanted flying Ford Anglia; a car. They were attacked by the Whomping Willow but other than been severely punished they were ok. The next problem came with Quidditch Draco was the new Seeker on the Slytherin team, I forgot to mention earlier that Harry was made the youngest seeker when he was allowed to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team and caught his first ever snitch by almost swallowing it. Anyway the first match of the season proved to be very unlucky for Harry he was being pursued by rouge Bludger which broke his arm, our pathetic DADA teacher Gilderoy Lockhart said he could fix it but ended up eradicating the bones in Harry's arm, while in the hospital wing the house elf that appeared in Harry's bedroom appeared once more it was him that blocked the pathway on to the platform and cursed the Bludger."

"Why would a House elf that didn't belong to Harry do this for him?" James asked confused

Hermione grinned and glanced to Draco who had worked out who the house elf in question was, "he didn't like his owners," she said simply.

"I wonder who he belonged too, usually only the rich purebloods can afford to have one," Sirius said thinking of Kreacher.

"He was ours," said Draco, "Dobby was his name, who'd have thought he was doing that behind our backs for a whole year,"

"Dobby, you mean the young house elf that we've got?" Lucius asked and Draco nodded.

"Few days later Harry was released and we were walking when we saw Filches Cat hung petrified on the wall smeared in blood was the words, The Chamber of Secrets has reopened Mudbloods Beware. Filch saw this and was distraught but Mrs Norris was only the first to be petrified, next was Collin Creevey a first year he had taken a picture of the creature but it had melted his camera, the next was a double event Justin Finch-Fletchy and the Ghost of Nearly Headless Nick. For a while Harry, Ron and I believed the heir of Slytherin to be Malfoy," Draco looked up and laughed.

"You thought it was me? Why?"

"You seemed to fit the picture pretty well," she replied and he understood, he had shown quite a lot of hatred to Muggleborns.

"There was a duelling club that we had to attend a battle ended up being Draco and Harry. Snape was on Draco's side and Lockhart was on Harry's. Snape had whispered a spell in Draco's ear and he cast it bringing out a snake, the snake begun to slither on up to a student, suddenly Harry started to talk to it and it replied, Snape destroyed the snake but everyone stared at Harry in fear, some in bewilderment. Harry could speak Parseltongue,"

"That's not possible," said Lily, "Only the heir of Slytherin could speak Parseltongue,"

"So Evans who'd you been shagging behind Potter's back," smirked Narcissa.

Draco said "Trust us he's definitely Potter's son looks identical to him part from his eyes…"

"He's got his mother's eyes," Hermione finished and the two smirked.

"How can he speak Parseltongue though?" Bellatrix asked.

"I'm not so sure but I'm sure Granger will know,"

"Yep but that's for later on. Now with Harry being able to speak Parseltongue he suddenly became the prime target of being the heir of Slytherin. You see when Harry was sorted the hat tried to place him in Slytherin but Harry's already dislike for Draco and Ron saying not one Wizard hadn't turned out bad in Slytherin put him off, and he was finally put into Gryffindor."

"Potter could have been put in to Slytherin, can you imagine the look on Snape's face if he had of done," Draco chuckled.

Hermione smiled, "Stop interrupting Draco. Now the three of us were still sure Draco was behind this so we conjured up a plan to make Polyjuice potion, we succeeded and after fooling Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's bodyguards they followed Draco into the Slytherin Commonroom unfortunately all they discovered was Draco had no idea what was happening and he really didn't like me. We had brewed the Potion in the girl's toilets that Moaning Myrtle haunted. Now one particular day we discovered a book that someone had tried to destroy by soaking it, the problem was it hadn't worked and the book was enchanted. Harry was the one to write in it."

"Doesn't he know how dangerous that could have been?" Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Not at the time, he wrote my name is Harry Potter and the book replied saying my name is Tom Riddle. They had a small conversation and Harry was zapped in to the past where he saw Hagrid hiding something in a box in a cupboard, there was another man Tom Riddle talking to Hagrid telling him he had to get rid of what he was hiding or he would go to the Headmaster, Hagrid kept the beast and he was expelled from Hogwarts, everyone believed him to have opened the Chamber of Secrets, but Dumbledore who knew of Riddle's abilities. Dumbledore saved Hagrid and placed him on as groundskeeper. Harry reappeared from the book and informed us of it quickly."

"Tom Riddle's Diary?" Lucius asked white in the face, Hermione nodded.

"I had gone to the library; I had discovered what was petrifying the students. It was a basilisk it had been going through the pipes behind the walls. If you look directly into Basilisks eyes it would kill you instantly. Mrs Norris was an animal so it could only petrify her, Collin had looked at it through his camera. Nearly Headless Nick was already dead and Justin had looked at it through the ghost. On my way to inform Harry and Ron, I was stood next to Penelope Clearwater, we were both looking in the mirror when we saw it, and the note was in my hand as we were petrified."

"That's horrible, were you two the last victims?" Alice asked.

"You could say that. Harry and Ron discovered the note and went to tell the Professor's but they overheard a conversation, the school would have to be closed a student had been taken into the Chamber, it was Ginny. Ron's younger sister. They decided against telling the Professors and went to get Professor Lockhart, you see Lockhart had made fame by fighting beasts and writing about them, it had been decided that he would go into the Chamber and fight the beast. It was only then that Harry and Ron discovered him to be a fraud he would travel with people who would take them down, he would then obliviate their minds and make it his work. they forced him to go into the Chambers with them, but finally down their Lockhart grabbed hold of Ron's wand, which had been broken since the Whomping Willow incident and cast a memory charm on Ron but it back fired on to him, the ceiling caved in, Harry was separated from Ron and Lockhart and had to go on. He discovered Ginny lying almost dead on the floor and suddenly Tom Riddle the young man he had seen in the diary stepped out the Diary laying on the ground beside Ginny. Riddle informed Harry that it was Ginny who had wrote the blood on the wall, it was Ginny who opened the Chamber of Secrets. Riddle suddenly called the Basilisk to come out and kill Harry. Harry quickly blinded the beast but it could still hear. Eventually Harry killed the Beast with the sword of Gryffindor which he had attained from Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix. But Riddle still stood it was then Harry knew he had to destroy the Diary. He stabbed the diary with the Basilisk took which killed the soul inside the Diary. When the Diary was destroyed Ginny became conscious again. They left the chamber together flying with Fawkes. If you are wondering how Ginny got hold of the Diary it had been placed in her cauldron at the beginning of the year by Lucius Malfoy when they were in Flourish and Blotts."

"That's not a good sign," Lucius said, assuming that he was quite high in the Deatheaters if he had been trusted with the Diary from his father.

"Dobby was freed by Lucius at the end of the year, of course it was accidental, Harry had placed his sock in the Diary that Lucius had in his hand, he gave Dobby the diary and by doing that he had released Dobby out of slavery."

"That makes sense why father was so angry?" Draco mused quietly. "Anyway, third year was a little more interesting for some of us other than Potter, Weasley and Granger. You see in middle of Summer Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and everyone was panicking, you see people were saying he was after Harry Potter wanting to finish the job he had started 12 years ago. So when we came back to Hogwarts Dementors surrounded the grounds, trains, school. It was ridiculous. The DADA Professor this year was Remus Lupin, ironic now when I think about it. To be honest though it was quite a good year of class, we could understand what the Professor was saying and the room wasn't filled with images of himself. There was however something very peculiar every month for a couple of days he couldn't teach."

The Marauders looked up at Draco alarmed then glanced to Hermione who was purposely not looking at Remus. The four of glanced at one another, Remus had gone white in the face and was beginning to feel sick. That was why they had talked about Werewolves in one of Hermione's lessons because they knew that he was one. Remus now knew his closely kept secret was no longer going to be kept a secret.

"Again the first Quidditch game of the season for Potter was like the other three but this time he faced the Dementors, it was already common knowledge to everyone that Potter in the face of a Dementor suffered, so 100 feet of the ground surrounded by 10s he was not going to fare well. He passed out and fell of his broom falling a hundred feet to the floor. It was lucky Dumbledore was there to ease the fall or The-Boy-Who-Lived would be dead. Of course us Slytherins would take the piss it's what we do so while tormenting we kept going Dementor, Dementor. Hagrid was the Care of Magical Creatures Professor this year and he introduced us to a Hippogriff, which took to Potter easily and even allowed him ride him. It didn't look that dangerous but it sure had a temper and kicked me in the arm breaking it."

"And you milked it up for weeks and weeks," Hermione butted in smirking.

"Shut up! I wasn't going to let the horrid beast get away with it so I informed father erm Lucius and the beast got himself a death sentence."

"You are really a horrid person, anyone ever tell you this?" Alice admitted grimacing.

"Yep," Hermione said.

"Not long after my incident there had been an attack the Gryffindor portrait had been slashed by Sirius black trying to break into the castle, all students were to sleep in the Great Hall for their safety. You see nobody knew expected him to get in, nobody knew how he had done it. Now I'll hand over to Granger because I don't know much more of this story,"

"We had Divination that year, and on the day of Buckbeak's death sentence Harry was leaving the classroom when Trelawney stopped him. Her voice changed like it had done years ago in front of Dumbledore, this time she said 'He will return tonight...Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder...shall break free. Innocent blood shall be spilt...and servant and master shall be reunited once...more!"

"She must mean Sirius," said Snape grinning wickedly he'd always wanted something to happen to Sirius Black.

"Now Ron had a pet rat called Scabbers it was a simple house pet and had lived for 12 years,"

"Wait house rates usually only live for three to four how's one lasted this long?" asked Peter confused.

"I had a cat called Crookshanks; now you see Crookshanks hated Scabbers and when Scabbers disappeared Ron assumed that Crookshanks had eaten him. Now we went down to Hagrid's hut to help him along with the slaughter of Buckbeak, while there Hagrid dug into a pot and picked out Scabbers he handed him back to Ron telling him to pay attention to his pets. We were sent away from Hagrid's by Hagrid on our way back up we looked over to Hagrid hut and watched as the scythe went down and the birds flew away."

"That's so sad," whispered Alice imagining the traumatic death of Buckbeak.

"All of a sudden Scabbers bit Ron and escaped Ron went after him and suddenly a large black dog grabbed him by the leg and dragged him towards the Whomping Willow and then down disappearing out of sight."

Remus went cold and the four Marauders looked at one another afraid, they knew the secret of the Whomping Willow and why it was there, and the announcement of a large black dog knew she was discussing Sirius as she talked about Harry and her tackling the tree and eventually been thrown into the tunnel they noticed that her eyes kept flickering over to them.

"Once inside we followed the tunnel we appeared in the Shrieking Shack. Once inside we heard Ron's moan of pain and quickly went to him, but he was alarmed and pointed behind us he mumbled that it had all been a trap the large black dog was Sirius Black."

Everyone in the room looked at Sirius alarmed, he lowered his head slightly.

"Black you got something you want to show us?" Draco asked leaning back looking at Sirius scowling.

Sirius looked up and frowned he knew what Draco was talking about, he remembered what Hermione had said to him about knowing what Padfoot meant. He looked at James, Remus and Peter and then at Professor McGonagall who looked at him in shock. Taking a deep breath he stood up and suddenly changed into a large black dog that Hermione had just mentioned. He quickly transformed back and sat down slightly embarrassed and a little annoyed that Hermione had unearthed their secrets.

"Well I never," said Professor McGonagall amazed. "Boys you are not registered do you know the trouble you could be in if the ministry discover you to be an animagus and not be registered. What about you two?" she asked looking at James and Peter. They both nodded and suddenly Peter turned into a rat and James into a large Stag.

"What about Lupin?" Lucius asked secretly impressed with the transformation.

"I haven't mastered it yet," Remus lied but he knew it was pointless he knew Hermione was going to admit his secret, he even knew that Draco knew about his secret.

"Sirius being unregistered allowed him to escape Azkaban with his sanity. Dementors do not affect animals if they knew he was an Animagus his cell would have been different. In the Shrieking Shack Sirius went on and on about killing him and getting his revenge all of a sudden the doors were slung open and Remus walked in knocking Sirius to the ground. Harry had been unable to get his form signed allowing him to attend Hogwarts but Fred and George had stolen a map in their first year. This map was a map that could show you the entire castle; again it belonged to the Marauders. The Marauder's map would show you where anyone was so walking around the castle without being seen was easy. One night Harry was walking and strangely on the map the name Peter Pettigrew appeared, when he was caught by Severus and Remus, he informed Remus about the map being broken telling him it had said Peter Pettigrew."

"If I'm dead then how can I be on the map, it never lies?" said Peter confused and then he started to think about the clues that Hermione had been dropping, and he suddenly realized that he wasn't dead and maybe Sirius was innocent.

"Sorry Remus," Hermione said sincerely not wanting to admit what she was about to do. Remus nodded and lowered his head. "I had already discovered earlier in the year that Remus was a Werewolf and then it became clear that Remus knew about Sirius. But Remus had a different story to what had truly happened and this new answer came down to what was on the map. They wanted Scabbers and suddenly Scabbers made a run for it and he continued to run until he tried to get through a hole. They cast a curse and the rat suddenly turned into Peter Pettigrew. It was then admitted that Sirius had persuaded James to swap him with Peter to be the secret keeper. Peter accepted, but he was already part of the Deatheaters being Voldermort's servant, he had lured Voldermort to the Potter's that night he had been the one who betrayed them and had them killed. Sirius knew this and went after Peter but Peter killed the Muggles, chopped of his finger and changed into a rat disappeared into the sewers. Sirius was laughing because he couldn't believe that Peter was the one to do it."

The Marauders looked at Peter angrily he had betrayed their trust, their eyes glanced down to his left arm and Peter quickly revealed his arm to be clear of the dark mark.

"We were going to turn Peter in and free Sirius but we had one problem, it was the night of the full moon. Remus suddenly transformed into a Werewolf. Sirius attacked the Werewolf but was flung away, Harry went after him and around a hundred Dementors swarmed around them, Harry saw a large stag patronus before he passed out."

"I hope he's ok," whispered Lily nervously.

"At the beginning of the year I had been given a time turner for extra classes, when we were taken back to the hospital wing Dumbledore told us that two lives could be saved today, with Ron injured Harry and I travelled back in time, we saved Buckbeak, what we saw was the executioner hit a pumpkin. We then waited for the scene outside to start, when it did I started to howl like a wolf and Remus went after us which allowed Harry to go after Sirius. Harry and I ran into the forest and was saved from being attacked by a Buckbeak. Once we were safe and enough time had passes we climbed on to Buckbeak and flew to the tower were Sirius was being imprisoned. We freed him and he escaped on the back of Buckbeak. Nobody knew how he had escaped but, Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and I. Remus sadly left that year."

"What happened to Pettigrew?" asked Bellatrix.

"He did what the Prophecy had said," Hermione said quietly.

Nobody spoke all thinking about what had been said, Draco was relieved that Hermione hadn't told them he had been punched by Hermione. The four Marauders were devastated, they knew that the future was going to be bleak, James was going to be murdered, Sirius locked away in Azkaban, Peter betrayed them all and hid, and Remus was left alone. They all felt the most for Remus; he had found it hard making friends to start with now being left alone life was going to be hard because would have to announce he was a Werewolf.

The Slytherins sat quietly not knowing what to do, in two years' time people in the room were about to be killed, Bellatrix felt sick knowing that she had tortured Alice and Frank into insanity. She knew where she was, she didn't need Hermione to tell her that she was rotting away in Azkaban. She could feel the itching on her left arm where the dark mark should have been.

* * *

**Please Review, I feel as though there is far too much talking in the chapter but I dunno how else to get it across. Plus I feel as though I'm going too indepth. What do you think? The truths out chapter was meant to be 1 chapter but at this rate it's going to be 2 or 3 chapters. I know i've missed parts of information out but if i had it'd be soo long. **


	15. Truth's Out Pt2

**Been awhile since I last updated this story. I've been focusing on a few other fics I've written and are trying to complete. Hope you liked it :)**

* * *

Truths out Pt. 2

"Our fourth year held the Quidditch World Cup the final was being shown in England, the two competitors were Ireland and Bulgaria, luckily for us Mr Weasley had managed to get enough tickets to take Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley as well as Harry and myself. I had never been a huge Quidditch fan but I was glad to go, the festival final started off as normal as you'd expect as people made their way up to the stadium. We climbed the steps and Ron asked Mr Weasley how far up we were but before he had a chance to speak Lucius Malfoy replied with the sarcastic comment of, 'If it rains you'll be the first to know'. Of course Draco here had to boast about sitting with Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic while watching the game but we ignored him and continued to watch the game, it was a thrilling game with Ireland winning by 10 points even though Bulgaria caught the Golden Snitch." Hermione said she could see some of the boys making a note that Ireland one this match with no doubt in her mind they were going to place a bet on the outcome when the time came.

"Around and hour after the match had finished the atmosphere in the area changed, joy and celebrations turned into fear and panic as the Death Eaters attacked, it was the perfect opportunity for them to attack without anyone truly knowing who they were, people panicked and in the rush Harry Potter was separated from his friends and knocked to the floor, there had been a few killings in the area and if you've played close enough attention to the lessons you'll know what one casts in to the sky," Draco saw everyone nod their head before looking down. "The dark mark shone in the sky announcing to everyone that the Deatheaters were no longer in hiding, Harry who had only just regained consciousness saw the whole thing but couldn't see the person clearly, Fudge in a state of panic took hold of Harry demanding to know why he had cast the Dark Mark in the sky but he had denied it and he spoke of a man,"

"Before the event had even started Harry had been having these dreams, it first started off as a large python slithering along the floor of an old house before it went into a room, the dreams developed over the year at Hogwarts, there was a voice but the face was never seen but there was one face he would never forget, Peter Pettigrew was helping this voice, he was positive the voice was of Lord Voldermort. It turns out that these dreams were not actually dreams but real life Harry was able to see what Lord Voldermort was doing," Draco looked up in surprise and felt sick maybe he had seen what he had to do when he worked for Lord Voldermort.

"If Harry can see what Voldermort is doing then surely Voldermort can see what Harry is doing also?" asked Lily worried for her sons safety, Hermione didn't have to speak to answer Lily's question the look on her face said everything that needed to be said.

"Hogwarts started that year and in the opening ceremony on the first day back Dumbledore announced that this year was going to be very different, this year Hogwarts was to be joined by two other schools, Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Years ago the three schools were joined together to participate in the Triwizard Tournament but the previous Triwizard Tournament had resulted in death so it had stopped. Dumbledore announced the rules that only 7th years could compete in the championship and only one student from each school would be announced. With the departure of Remus the DADA spot was taken by Alister Moody an Auror. The beginning of the year started out relatively as normal we went to class was given homework and we hung with friends but this time the school had visitors. It neared the half way through the first term when we all invited into the hall so the champions could be announced. First went Durmstrang and their champion was Viktor Krum Quidditch superstar, following them was Beauxbatons and their Champion was Fleur Delacour and then finally Hogwarts. Our champion was 7th year Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory, Dumbledore then started to announce the next stage when the cup went off again and another name was produced everyone was surprised seeing as they'd only be one from each house, the name on the parchment was Harry Potter,"

"How did he get in I thought the tournament was for only 7th years?" said Snape confused "Did he get another student to put it in?"

Hermione shook her head, "Harry couldn't have put it in because of the age circle but at first we all thought he had done and this caused many of fall outs you see Harry had only just turned 14 but because the cup had revealed his name he had to participate whether the Professor's want him too and to how his name got in you'll find out later. School went on again Harry suddenly became an outcast we all felt betrayed not really asking how he was. Ron always had a short temper and this hadn't changed quickly falling out with Harry. However Hagrid called upon Harry and showed him what the first challenge was going to be about. Hagrid showed Harry four fully grown dragons."

"Dragons! You've got to be kidding me he could get killed. What if he got eaten I mean seriously are you guys mental how could you allow a child to compete in this," exploded Lily her maternally side taking over.

"All four champions were taken into a tent and they would choose their dragon by a dipping their hands in the bag. Let me tell you it was possibly the most terrifying thing I could remember seeing, there is nothing worst watching your friend try and catch a golden egg that a female dragon was guarding and almost been killed in the process. He was lucky to survive that challenge. The next challenge was to concede in February leaving nearly 4 months for the champions to discover what the next stage was. Defence Against the dark Arts was interesting this year. If you remember my first lesson where I taught you about the unforgivable and what they did? That method was the one Professor Moody showed us and you all had the same expressions as we all did."

"Well that's good to hear that was a pretty terrifying lesson to start us with Hermione," said Sirius.

"You did the Mad-eye unforgivable trick with the spider," Draco asked and Hermione nodded, "didn't think you had it in you,"

"If I knew you were coming I'd have handed you it," she winked. "I bet you'd be more qualified."

"Shut it Granger," he grunted but the others in the room frowned wondering if what they were thinking was true.

"We believed that Harry had tried to figure out the clue the egg gave but he hadn't and luckily Cedric informed him of the what to do. Harry following his instructions discovered that the egg had to be submerged in water to hear the clue. The next trial would take place at the black lake where he had to retrieve something close to his heart underwater. He'd have an hour to do this. The problem with this task was how you keep hold of your breath underwater for an hour long. The day before the task was to happen you would find Harry, Ron and I trying to figure this one out. Luckily Neville had the answer as Ron and I were asked to see Professor McGonagall. The next day brought the second trial and for one hour the four champions would be pushed into the cold water to find what they were missing. It turned out that the four things were people, Ron, Fleur's sister, a girl named Cho Chang and I were cursed and placed underwater and they had an hour to free us."

"What would happen if the hour ended?" Frank asked wary of the answer.

"We'd awaken underwater." said Hermione and everyone's eyes widened. "Harry swam under the water with the use of gillyweed which gave him gills he was able to rescue Ron and Fleur's sister. Fleur had to be withdrawn out of the water not too long after the trial had started because of an incident underwater. Because of Harry's determination to rescue two of us he was awarded 2nd place behind Cedric Diggory. If he had only rescued one he'd have finished ahead of Viktor."

"Who rescued you then if Harry didn't?" Peter asked.

"Viktor Krum," Draco butted in smirking. "You see Hermione failed to mention the friendship she had struck up with the Bulgarian Quidditch player and he had invited her to the Yule Ball that was to celebrate the Triwizard Tournament taking place. I could say it was a bit of a surprise to see Granger on the arm of Krum seeing as she doesn't like Quidditch. Stirred up a right storm of gossip at Hogwarts when they saw but if I remember correctly your night ended in tears cause of Weaslebee."

"Thank you Draco," she said through gritted teeth scowling at the blonde who had a large grin on his face amused by his actions. The others in the room were amused by it but said nothing not daring to anger the witch. "The third trial didn't need a clue they would run through a maze near the end of the year to find the Triwizard cup. The Triwizard cup was located in the middle of the maze but of course it wasn't easy, Cedric went in first followed by Harry, Viktor and Fleur who was given last place. The maze was huge I swear Dumbledore stretched the ground of Hogwarts to cover it but little did we know what was happening in the maze. A flash of red light sparkled in the air signifying trouble for one of the champions and not long after it went up Viktor Krum was brought out confounded and in no fit state to continue. Not long after him another set of red sparks came out and this was for Fleur. Hogwarts was ecstatic at least one of our champions was going to win. It was head to head between Harry and Cedric and they decided together they would bring home the cup. But as soon as they touched it they were teleported to a graveyard." Hermione looked over to Draco who stared back.

"I take I'm to take it from here?" Hermione nodded her head and sat down. "Why do I always get these bits," he muttered to himself looking directly at Peter to then the others in the room who would become Deatheaters. "Upon landing in the graveyard they realised that the cup had been turned into a portkey. Before either of them could do anything Wormtail had walked out with something lying in a black robe the thing pointed his wand at Diggory and killed him with the killing curse before Peter cast a curse on Potter that fastened him to a wall where he couldn't move." Peter looked down at his hands in shame, he couldn't understand how he had done this to his friends, he didn't dare look up he couldn't bare the look of hate in everyone's eyes. "The thing in his arms was what was left of Lord Voldermort after the meeting with Harry when he survived the curse. Peter began a ritual he first dropped the Dark Lord into the cauldron before rolling up his sleeve and saying. 'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe.' As you can work out the bone was of the Dark Lords dead father, the flesh of the servant is when Wormtail took hold of his knife and… and sliced off his wrist whole and then he went to Harry and took the sword and cut him taking his blood. With all of this the Dark Lord raised once more in his newly formed body and was now able to touch Potter which he could never do before. He summond his Deatheaters and he was furious that it had taken so long for him to return. Some of these were Crabbe, Goyle, McNair and Lucius Malfoy." The named looked down hating what they had become. "The Dark Lord boasted about his new body but in a moment of what seemed like kindness he pointed his wand to Peter Pettigrew and the stump that was once attached to a wrist was suddenly attached to a silver hand and the pain seemed to vanish. The dark lord was going to kill Harry there and then in the graveyard and the Deatheaters would happily watch this however when Harry and Voldermort's wands attached something extraordinary happened. A large magical sphere surrounded them and the spirits of James and Lily Potter flew out to protect him followed by Cedric Diggory. Cedric asked Potter to take his body back with him and as the three spirits moved towards Harry he was able to grab Diggory's body and summon the cup and he was out of the graveyard and back at Hogwarts." Draco looked to Hermione once more and she took a death breath and stood up, she didn't realize how hard this was going to be.

"Harry landed back and sobbed over Cedric's body and we all cheered before we all realized what happened. Dumbledore and Mood rushed over to us and Harry cried that he was back and that Voldermort had killed Cedric. Dumbledore quickly informed the staff that Cedric had been killed. I'll never forget the sound of Diggory's dad screaming my son in tears as he rushes to his sons lifeless body. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Harry was quickly taking away by Moody against Dumbledore's wishes and as Moody spoke Harry noticed a few things. He asked how it was in the graveyard and how the dark lord was but Harry never mentioned it was in a graveyard. The door to room was suddenly burst open and Professor McGonagall, Snape and Albus Dumbledore walked into the room wands drawn. Suddenly Alister Moody began to change in its place Barty Crouch Jr sat. The whole year we had been taught by him."

"Wasn't he one of the Deatheaters that… that tortured Frank and Alice?" asked Remus painfully looked at his two friends who were silently crying holding one another. Hermione and Draco nodded their heads there was nothing that could be said so Hermione continued to tell them about Crouch and the truth of Sirius was revealed to staff and the dark mark on Snape's arm was also announced. "Igor Karkaroff the Durmstrang headmaster was also a previous deatheater but after the first war he was captured and agreed to give names about fellow Deatheaters for his pardon. When he felt the mark burn again he became afraid and fled. He was later killed by fellow Deatheaters for his treachery."

"What happened to Crouch?" Frank asked quietly his voice speaking volumes.

"Dumbledore planned on keeping him so he could confess the truth to Fudge as he was under veritaserum but Fudge walked in with a Dementor and he was given the kiss immediately before revealing any information. Fudge believed it was all nonsense and Voldermort wasn't back."

"Dumbledore announced the truth of Cedric Diggory's death against the Ministry's wishes as he believed we deserved to know the truth. We all stood there in the great hall remembering a man that who sadly was the first to die in the upcoming war." Draco said sadly.

"That's the end of our fourth year; fifth one is better and worse in many ways. We'll leave you to take what we've said in so far," Hermione told them stepping away with Draco watching the group cry from a far.

"Well this is going better than we could have hoped," Draco muttered sarcastically staring at the group in front of them. "I do think we're giving some pointless information that doesn't need to be mentioned."

"You were the one who mentioned the Yule Ball not me ferret. Oh damn I didn't get to explain how you were turned into a ferret," Hermione moaned sadly pouting unhappily. Draco grinned, "Unlucky Granger."

The group didn't say much nor could they look at one another for too long. The information they were learning was hard on them all and it was also very painful.

Bellatrix was the first to speak, "Granger taught us about Deatheaters who'd have known the people she was talking about were us,"

"I find it very ironic that Bellatrix gave the Cruciatus curse as her answer for one of the three unforgivable and that was the said curse she tortured Frank and Alice with," spat Sirius scowling at her venom in his onyx eyes. It was only when she didn't say anything in response did his anger begun to subside.

"I always wanted to know my future and now I wish I never knew," Lily wept wiping the escaping tears away.

"You may all not notice this now but you are very fortunate to hear all this. Your future doesn't have to end like they've told you. They were right when they said the future has already begun to change." Dumbledore said but went no further in his explanation.

"Are you all ready for our fifth year?" Hermione asked softly.

"I can't imagine it'll be a happy year." Said Regulus softly slightly worried to why he had been called in, he was the only person aside from the Professors who hadn't been spoken about.

"Nope so I'll begin…" Hermione thought it was important to mention the beginning of Harry's summer holiday and the horrific moment when he and his cousin were attacked by Dementors. When Lily panicked she reminded her that Harry knew how to do a patronus so he would be safe. "It wasn't Dementors that Harry should have been worried about it was the Wizarding World who had already started to call Harry a liar and because he used magic to protect himself he was to stand trial in the Ministry for the breaking the rules." She told them. James and Sirius lashed out at the cruelty of the Wizarding world and to both Draco and Hermione's surprise Lucius sided with them on how they were treating him because they were scared he was telling the truth.

"Harry was taken to 12 Grimmauld the safety house for the order and the original house of Black." She explained the Order to everyone who looked on confused before turning to Dumbledore. "Maybe starting up the Order early would be a wise idea,"

"Potter was successful in his meeting because of Dumbledore who quickly vanished for us to only see him at Hogwarts. This year's DADA professor was Dolorous Umbridge a toad of a woman, she was rude, conceited and a member of the ministry placed in Hogwarts to spy on Dumbledore and Potter. She made it where you couldn't learn anything in DADA taking away anything that could actually teach you to fight and defend yourself. If you spoke out of line then you were given detention with her, and from what I was told detention was a very unpleasant experience. Instead of cleaning out the cauldrons in the potions room or cleaning the trophy cabinet she had you write a particular sentence referring to why you were in detention in the first place. The only problem was the quill she used was a blood quill."

"Sorry, what's a bloody quill?" Narcissa asked.

"It's basically a quill that doesn't need ink to write with. You begin to scratch it on to the parchment and the ink turns red but you see the red ink isn't actually ink it's blood coming from your hand. As you write the sentence more and more the sentence is engraved in the back of your hand. Many of the students still have the scars. I think Potter's was; I must not tell lies, or something among them lines."

"I hope you are paying attention to what they are saying Albus you don't seem to be doing a good job of keeping your students safe." Spat Professor McGonagall her anger being pushed to its limits upon hearing the news of the blood quills. When she heard Snape mutter 'he doesn't now' she said nothing glancing at the lonely boy and the werewolf to the egotistical boy beside him and shaking her head more anger being formed for Dumbledore's teaching methods.

"Because DADA was so bad I approached Harry with an idea that would help us all out. Harry had faced Voldermort on multiple occasions, had taken on Dementors, basilisk and dark wizards by the time he was 15. He had more knowledge in the area than Umbridge did which would make him the perfect teacher. Harry eventually agreed to teach us Defence against the Dark Arts in a private club we called Dumbledore's Army DA for short. This had to be top secret as Umbridge had so many rules going on that you could barely move let alone practice. It was Neville who found us this room and we would come in here and learn the skills Harry was showing us."

"Other than a pathetic teacher and a blood quill used in detention this year doesn't seem too bad." Said Frank but lowered his eyes when he saw the look shared by Draco and Hermione. "Okay so maybe it's going to get worse."

"Throughout the year Harry's memories had gotten worse. He was now able to see inside of Voldermort's head watching him hurt innocent people. When Mr Weasley was attacked by Nagini while on night patrol Harry saw it happen and alerted Professor McGonagall who gathered all the children. Mr Weasley was found severely injured and was rushed to St Mungos luckily he survived. After this Dumbledore decided that Professor Snape would teach Harry Occlumency but after a few lessons it stopped, Harry had taken something too far but never spoke about it, all I know it was a memory of his school days that changed his opinion on what people had always said about his father." James looked down in shame, he had a feeling he knew what the memory was and it wasn't one he would have wanted his son to see. He glanced over to where Snape was sitting and he could see the Slytherin was in deep thought and quickly turned away to see Lily's eyes bearing into him and he knew she knew what it was. He heard Hermione say Harry had always been told good things about him but when he saw the memory Harry had called him a bully a person who picked on those who were weaker than him. Not everyone shared the same view on him as Harry had quickly learnt.

"Because of this Harry had another a vision, this time it was Sirius who was being attacked and Harry panicked because of what happened to Mr Weasley, he managed to inform Snape but before Snape was able to tell him that Sirius was safely in Grimmauld place we had already fled Hogwarts to the Ministry to save Sirius without knowing we were heading into a trap. Awaiting for us Voldermort's most loyal Deatheaters, earlier in the year there had been another escape from Azkaban. 15 loyal members to Voldermort had escaped and these included the Lestrange brother and Bellatrix and I'm going to be very blunt those years haven't been nice to you. Do any of you remember the image of a deatheater I placed above in my lessons to show you what they looked like," the students all nodded. "Well that was Rebastean."

"Great aren't I one hell of a handsome chap," he muttered sarcastically.

"The prophecy I told you before we started this was the reason we were lured to the Ministry. Only a person whose name is on the prophecy can retrieve it and it was too dangerous for Voldermort to be seen at the moment in time. The plan was for Harry to collect it and then the Deatheaters to take it from him. The plan would have worked wonderfully if we hadn't have been taught how to fight or if the Order hadn't turned up. There was a huge fight in the department of ministries we had escaped the hall of prophecy into the lovely named Death room, this was where the fight between the Deatheaters and Order began."

"Death room, who dies Hermione?" Narcissa asks her eyes shining with vulnerability.

"There was a four way fight between Sirius, Harry, Lucius and Rodolphus. Harry had cursed Rodolphus and knocked him out and then suddenly it was a duel between Sirius and Lucius with Sirius having the upper hand." Narcissa gripped Lucius's hand tightly. "Sirius cursed Lucius and he flew across the room in Sirius's brief moment of joy Bellatrix appeared and cast the killing curse hitting him in the chest and he fell into the veil of death leaving no body behind." Sirius's eyes stung as he looked at his cousin who was staring back at him in shock he was sure the pain he saw in her eyes were reflected in his own. He felt a hand lay on his shoulder and he turned towards Remus and smiled sadly he had left his friend alone once more to face the dangers around him.

"Harry chased Bellatrix after escaping Remus's hold it was the second man he considered a father that he had lost and something inside of him had snapped. He could here Voldermort's voice in his head when he cast the Cruciatus curse at her. It was telling him to truly mean it. Bellatrix had felt nothing offer than a quick stab of pain. Voldermort appeared in the Ministry followed quickly by Dumbledore and an impressive fight between two powerful wizards commenced but Voldermort didn't have time to get away from the Ministry as quick as he had hoped and one by one the Ministry began to fill with staff staring at Voldermort. It was only when Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic said he was back did everyone finally believe what was in front of their eyes. The year ended on a sour note another life had been lost and Harry's heart was destroyed once more."

"What happened to the Deatheaters that were fighting?" Lucius was afraid of his own question but he had to know what had happened.

"The Deatheaters where taken straight to Azkaban none where given a trail and this time none of them could say they had been placed under the Imperius curse. The dark lord was furious that his Deatheaters had been beaten by a bunch of school kids and for those who had managed to avoid Azkaban he punished them and for those who had gone to Azkaban he punished their families for their crimes. Lucius you were the leader of the mission and because you failed Mother and I were punished." Draco looked at Hermione who nodded and watched as the blonde rolled up his sleeve and showed them the dark mark etched on his arm. "I was given a mission that terrified my mother a mission at one stage I thought I could do but as the school year went on I realised the mess I had gotten into and I was sure death would be awaiting me at the end of the year for my failure."

Lucius didn't care as he felt the tears fall down his face as he looked at the mark on his son's arm, because of his stupidity his son had to suffer because of his mistakes. "What was your mission?" he heard Narcissa ask her own tears set free.

"There was two parts to it, wait here." Draco disappeared around the corner and headed to where he knew the cabinet was with a flick of his wand he shrunk the cabinet down and placed it in front of everyone before he enlarged it. "This is a vanishing cabinet it has a sister in Borgin and Burkes I was told to fix it up so people could travel through the two safely. When the cabinet was fixed it would allow his Deatheaters to enter Hogwarts without been caught. The next part was to do something nobody had ever done… I was to kill Albus Dumbledore. My mother did nothing but cry she knew the mission was practically impossible and she knew the Dark Lord knew the mission was impossible it was to punish my father for his mistakes."

"Wait you said you were sent here by the future Albus Dumbledore that means Draco didn't kill him." Draco and Hermione nodded but it was easy for everyone to see the future son of Lucius and Narcissa was remarkably pale.

"The beginning of the sixth year was hard on us all, Professor Slughorn returned to Hogwarts to teach Potions finally allowing Snape to take the roll of Defence Against the Dark art the position he's wanted for so long. Harry was already suspicious of Draco from the beginning of the year after we spotted him going into Borgin and Burkes and before in Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions where he seemed to be favouring his right arm greatly. We spent the whole of the year listen to Harry go on and on about Draco Malfoy being a Deatheater and for so long we dismissed the idea I mean why would Voldermort want a boy of 16 years it was ridiculous but looking back we can't believe how lucky Malfoy was that we ignored Harry."

"I thought I'd done a good job of hiding it but to hear that Potter already knew before even starting Hogwarts is a kick in the gut."

"This year was going to be slightly different as Dumbledore was going to be giving Harry lessons what these lessons where going to be we had no idea but Harry was relieved it was Dumbledore and not Snape. The lessons turned out to be a trip down memory lane. It allowed Harry to finally learn about who Voldermort was before he became the man he is today. The first memory was of Tom Riddle in the orphanage he grew up in and from the start you knew he was going to be an interesting boy. He liked to hurt and scare the other children in the orphanage often stealing their belongings. It was only when he informed Dumbledore that he could speak to snakes that Dumbledore expected great things from him. Harry asked him when he first met Riddle did he know he would one day become the most dangerous wizard alive and Dumbledore said no. The second memory was from a man in the ministry who met Tom Riddle's uncle later arresting him for the crime he committed. This allowed Riddle's mother to run away with his father blinding him with a love potion. One of the last memories he was shown was from Professor Slughorn a memory that was so important but also so painful to Slughorn that he tampered with it. Dumbledore then asked Harry to gather this memory and he did so after weeks of trying. The memory was a conversation between Slughorn and Riddle when he attended Hogwarts." Dumbledore looked at Hermione, the memory that Slughorn had kept hidden from him after all of these years was finally going to be explained to him.

"Riddle asked Slughorn about a Horcrux and quickly Slughorn freaked out but he was reassured when Riddle told him it was for research only. It was only when he asked if it was possible to make 7 Horcruxes did Slughorn chuckle telling him that seven Horcruxes would destroy the body so severely that it would practically kill him if not for the other Horcruxes keeping him alive."

"While this was all happening I was still struggling to fix the cabinet and my attempts of murder were not successful. I hexed a gift to be given to Dumbledore but one of the Gryffindor 7th years touched it and hexed them instead; I had placed Rosmerta the barmaid under the imperious curse early on. My second attempt was poisoned mead that Slughorn was intending to give to Dumbledore as a gift but he shared it with Ron Weasley who was under a love spell. It poisoned him and nearly killed him, by this point I wasn't sleeping or eating, my school work was dropping drastically I wasn't living anymore; I seemed to live in the room of requirements. Then it went all downhill when Potter cornered me in the bathrooms and we got into a duel I'll be honest I sent the Cruciatus curse at him but he dodged it and in return cast the spell sectumsempra on to me, he had gotten the spell out of a book written by the Half-Blood prince. The spell was like a knife and it slashed your body leaving you for dead."

"Harry admitted what he had done and hid the book in the Room of Requirements for it to never be seen again. We learnt at the end of the year who the book belonged to. Before the end however Harry and Dumbledore went on a trip, Dumbledore explained to Harry that he had found a Horcrux and was going to destroy it and Harry was to come with, the Horcrux was hidden in the cave near the orphanage that Voldermort lived in. Dumbledore had already destroyed a previous Horcrux earlier in the year this was the Gaunt family ring. In the cave the waters were swamped with inferi and only a small rickety boat would take them across. Harry was instructed to force Dumbledore to drink the liquid in the tub and then take the locket in the bottom, while doing this Dumbledore cried and begged Harry to stop he didn't, he knew he had to do as Dumbledore wished. He gave the headmaster a drink of water from the infested water but this awakened the Inferi. If it wasn't for Dumbledore retaining his manner Harry and Dumbledore would have been taken underwater and turned into Inferi. Upon returning to Hogsmeade the Dark mark shone in the sky and they rushed to Hogwarts and Harry was told to run. Harry only got half way down the stairs when Draco showed himself."

"I had fixed the vanishing cabinet and allowed the Deatheaters in to Hogwarts and they did what they had to do. I went to find Dumbledore I remember standing infront of him with my wand he looked so weak and with a flick I had disarmed him. I was going to kill him but he kept telling me I wasn't a murder and he could help me. But the other Deatheaters arrived in the room waiting for me to do it. I had already showed the dark mark on my arm and I think looking back he saved me because before I could do anything he raised his arms and vanished in to flames. Snape escorted me out of Hogwarts and everyone shunned him for being a traitor for working with the Dark Lord. It was then we learnt that Snape was the Half-blood Prince and had created the spell. People said Dumbledore was scared and ran off but I now know that wasn't the case he disappeared so he could save me from doing something I didn't want to do. The dark Lord wasn't happy about this and I was punished so was Snape, Bellatrix and Greyback for letting him get away but I was relieved not to have killed him." the group stared at Draco with a mixture of emotions, some felt pity, sadness and betrayal others felt relief, pain and guilt but none could speak up and voice what they wanted to say. Draco glanced at Dumbledore who looked at him sadly before sending him a small smile and that was enough for him.

"It had been a few days after Dumbledore's disappearance and nobody knew where he went. He had just vanished leaving Hogwarts to try and repair itself from the damage caused. The locket in Harry's hand was fake when it was opened a letter fell out it was written for Voldermort. Somebody had already taken the locket and they said they would have it destroyed but left no name all we had of the person was their initials… RAB" Sirius and Narcissa looked at Regulus it was only the family who knew of his middle name and they all shared the same expression… fear.

"Hermione, what's a Horcrux?" Alice whispered scared.

"A Horcrux is a part of the sole that is trapped in an object. Without the object it cannot survive but as long as that Horcrux survives the sole of person it's from will never die. Voldermort has seven Horcruxes we know two have been destroyed, the book and the ring but the locket was still a mystery."

"So that means he can't die?" said Professor McGonagall saying what everyone was thinking.

"Yes Professor. Harry knew of this and he told us he wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year he was going to continue the mission Dumbledore had started and left him with. Ron and I were to go with and that was the decision that led to the hardest and most dangerous year of our lives."

* * *

**And I'll stop it here hehe. Okay this one was going to involve the 7th year but it was already over 6,000 words and i was sure it would reach 10,000 witht that on it's own. Probably a bit too much talking again :/ and I had to keep Dumbledore alive because I've mentioned him a few times in the past few chapters. The 7th year will also be slightly different because I've killed Harry. I don't think everything in here is accurate to the show or book but it's near abouts. Please review.**


	16. Truth's Out Pt3

**I never thought I'd get this chapter finished but it's finally done. The longest chapter for the story so far, and I didn't enjoy writing it. This chapter follows the story line of the final book but a lot has had to change. Once again I feel like there is far too much talk. Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Truths out Pt3

"Half way through the summer holidays Harry and I were at the Burrow for the wedding of Ron's eldest brother Bill; he was marrying Beauxbatons Triwizard champion Fleur Delacour. Getting to the Burrow hadn't been easy; at the beginning of the summer holidays the ministry had fallen and was now run by Lord Voldermort. All the Deatheaters had been released. Harry was turning 17 and the curse created by his mother would disappear allowing the Deatheaters to fall upon the Dursleys house, so the order had devised a plan to remove Harry from the house before his birthday but we weren't so fortunate and someone in the group had betrayed us. You see we were moving Harry a few days earlier than the ministry had expected, we would use Polyjuice potion and this would create 6 versions of Harry. The 7 Harry's would ride to our designated areas before using a portkey to take us all to the Burrow. When we were up in the air we were suddenly attacked by Deatheaters, George and Alister "Mad Eye" Moody were our casualties. George had lost an ear cursed off by a spell from Snape, but worst of all Mad Eye had lost his life."

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked down; Alister Moody was a brave man, a man who followed what he believed in whether that cost him a leg or an eye. The two Professors knew the loss of Alister Moody would affect the likelihood of the war.

"Who betrayed you?" asked Sirius glancing around the room.

"We don't know, we assume it was Mundungus Fletcher but we didn't have any proof," Hermione said before looking to Draco. "Do you know who it was?"

Draco shook his head, "A few days before the attack the Dark Lord commissioned a meeting of great importance. Snape informed the group that he had a reliable source telling him that Potter wasn't going to be using the floo network like it was planned but the order themselves would be taking him by the air. However he never revealed a name."

"How very strange," Dumbledore mumbled, "is there anything else you can tell us about that meeting Draco?"

"Erm Voldermort had insisted that he would take down Harry but he requested a wand, probably because he didn't want the same thing in the graveyard to repeat. He chose my father just to belittle him even more in the Deatheaters." Dumbledore nodded silently in thought. "Oh he also found it amusing to tease my Aunt about Nymphadora Tonks marrying Remus Lupin."

"Remus we're family," grinned Sirius clapping his friend on the back. Remus didn't move he was stunned at the news.

"He also announced that she was pregnant and asked me if I would be babysitting the cubs." Sirius beamed before he noticed the shocked look on everyone's face.

"What's the problem?"

"Sirius I am a werewolf, a werewolf has never reproduced before, nobody knows whether the baby will be born as a werewolf, if it is then its survival is very slim, the first full moon would kill it. Also you don't know the effects it'll have on the mother. If it's a wolf it may go through changes in the mother hurting or even killing her." Remus explained coldly, the shock had worn away leaving anger in its place. He couldn't believe how his future self could be so stupid.

"Remus," the Werewolf looked up. "Teddy is a healthy little boy, he has no lycanthrope symptoms the only thing he has of you is his eyes, well when he's not morphing he does."

"You're saying he's not a… not a …"

"No Teddy takes after his mother. We don't know if Tonks' Metamorphmagus has overpowered the Werewolf or if the Wolf just isn't hereditary. But what we do know is that little boy is a healthy baby who has a long safe life ahead of him." Remus smiled softly the anger slowly disappearing but he was worried he could see that the happiness in Hermione's eyes wasn't completely honest, he didn't know what she was hiding but it unnerved him.

"So what happened next?" Narcissa asked, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was amused, Andromeda may have turned away from her family and their pureblood beliefs but she couldn't imagine her estranged sister being so happy about her daughter marrying a Werewolf.

"As you know Dumbledore disappeared that summer and it was a surprise when an owl dropped off three boxes for Harry Ron and me. To our surprise the Headmaster had sent us all something, for me it was a children's book The Tales of Beedle and Bard, for Ron it was Dumbledore's Deluminator and Harry was left two items: the first Snitch he caught in his very first Quidditch game and the Sword of Gryffindor. We received the three out of the four, the Sword of Gryffindor was missing and Dumbledore informed us it was too dangerous to send in a package or tell us where it was. He also managed to forget to inform us what we were to do with his little gifts. We were annoyed at the news but accepted the information given to us. We had no idea why Dumbledore had given these items to us, the only thing we could think of was the memory charm a snitch comes with. Harry placed the snitch to his mouth because if you remember Harry almost swallowed the snitch in his first game. When the snitch touched Harry's lips words slowly began to engrave itself on to the golden plate, the words read; I open at the seal. We had no idea what this meant and placed the idea in the back of our heads and continued to celebrate Harry's birthday."

"Where was the sword?" Professor McGonagall asked frowning.

"You'll see soon enough," Hermione grinned, glancing towards Draco who was frowning. "Bill and Fleur's wedding arrived a few days later and the ceremony was beautiful, Fleur looked radiant and Bill was beaming, the celebrations were in full swing until a patronus suddenly flew into the marquee tent, the message was short and clear; the minister is dead, death eaters are coming. People screamed in terror as flashes of light surged through the tent, I grabbed hold of Harry and Ron and we apparated out of there into the Muggle streets of London. We hurried through the town before hiding in a small café however to our horror entering the café a few minutes later were two of Voldermort's Deatheaters. After a furious duel we knocked them out before casting the obliviate charm on the minds of the witnessing Muggles. We hurried out of the café and apparated to the home of the Order, 12 Grimmauld place. There were rumours that Mad Eye had cast charms around the house after Snape's betrayal before he died. Nobody had entered the creaky house since Mad Eyes death so we were cautious upon entering. To our horror as we walked through the door there was a puff of mist and Mad Eye stood in front of us staring before he said; Severus Snape. We quickly told him that we were not Severus and the enchantment disappeared. We quickly scavenged the house to see if there were any more spells that we had to face and luckily for us there weren't. After receiving a patronus from Mr Weasley informing us that the Weasley family was safe we quickly sent one back responding to our safety, Grimmauld was a safe place for us but there was one thing we had forgotten and that was Kreacher."

"He betrayed me," muttered Sirius still not happy that he was dead because of the lack of loyalty shown from his house elf.

"Harry was angry and hurt to start with but Kreacher belonged to Harry and quickly things changed. On our way down the stair case of the house something caught my eye or should I say a name. Attached on the door was the name Regulus Arcturus Black," Everyone stared at Regulus who had paled significantly the fear was evident in his eyes.

"R.A.B" whispered Lucius looking at the younger Black.

"R.A.B and upon this discover we burst into the room and quickly realised how different Sirius and Regulus had been. We knew already that a Horcrux couldn't be summoned with magic so we searched through the bedroom until Harry remembered a draw that we couldn't open, when Sirius was trying to destroy artefacts of the Black house it was common for Kreacher to take them and hide them in his place under the boiler. We hurried down the stairs but we found nothing other than a few pieces of fabric used as a bed cover. Harry had called for Kreacher and demanded to know where the locket was, it was only then we learnt the truth of Regulus Black."

Draco frowned and looked at Hermione "hold on the death of Regulus wasn't a secret."

"I've died!" said Regulus in shock looking between Hermione and Draco. Hermione frowned at the blonde but nodded. "When Sirius was disowned from the family the pressure on Regulus to be the perfect son intensified and a week after leaving Hogwarts he was escorted by Bellatrix to retrieve the dark mark. You died several months later."

"It was said that you had panicked and realised what you had gotten yourself into and had tried to leave the Deatheaters but you see once you have the mark branded on your arm there is no way out other than death. People say the Dark Lord found out and killed you for your betrayal; he had no need for weak people but I now have this feeling that your death is slightly different."

"Draco you know how Regulus died you idiot, I told you not so long back."

"You did?"

Hermione nodded and continued. "At first Kreacher refused to tell us anything, he sobbed and injured himself over and over before he finally calmed down. He told us that six months after Regulus had taken the dark mark Voldermort had approached him and asked him for a house elf, with anticipation he handed over Kreacher. Kreacher was taken to the cave and they sailed onto a little boat and Voldermort forced Kreacher to drink the liquid before he dropped the locket into the base and had the liquid fill itself. He left Kreacher behind and took the boat and left the cave, planning on leaving Kreacher there to die. Regulus however had begun to worry and had called Kreacher back to him and seeing the pain his elf was in he quickly gave him some water and instructed Kreacher to tell him everything. Regulus did want out of the Deatheaters, he knew Voldermort was mad and wanted to rid the world of him, so he told Kreacher to take him to the cave. Regulus had written a note and together they left, this time it was Regulus who was to drink the liquid burning his insides. When the liquid had gone Regulus gave the locket to Kreacher and placed his fake one with the note inside into the base and watched the liquid fill up. He told Kreacher to go and destroy the locket and to never tell any member of the family what he had done. Kreacher did as he was told and Regulus never left the cave, he was dragged into the inferi infested water." Hermione looked down, it was hard to hear the first time and reciting it wasn't any easier.

She looked at Draco who was looking down sadly he never knew his mother's cousin but she had always spoke good of him, when Hermione looked up she wasn't surprised to see tears falling from 4 Blacks.

"Harry felt sympathetic and treated Kreacher like a real person and Kreacher drank in the gratitude and his opinion of Harry changed, he respected the man and became a loyal house elf he even managed to stop calling me a Mudblood. But sadly Kreacher was unable to destroy the locket and when Sirius had died Mundungus Fletcher had stolen majority of the items in the house including the locket. Harry had asked Kreacher to bring Mundungus Fletcher to him."

"Upon capturing Dung we learnt that the items had been confiscated by one witch, Dolores Umbridge who resided in the Ministry of Magic. The task was pretty simple we had to break into the ministry and take back the locket but that was easier said than done. We first needed to create Polyjuice so we could sneak undetected, Kreacher was a star he cooked for us and collected the ingredients we needed. A month passed and we finally had the Polyjuice. We stunned three ministry workers and took a hair and entered the Ministry. We knew exactly where we wanted to go because we had used Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck in and out of the Ministry."

"Now while this was happening Voldermort had control over the ministry and even Hogwarts; with Dumbledore missing Severus Snape was listed as Headteacher and beside him was the new Dark Arts teacher and Muggle Studies teacher Alecto and Amycus Carrow, they had also been labelled deputy headmaster and headmistress and were in charge of punishment."

Sirius scoffed, "I just love how Dumbledore's disappearance has allowed Snape to become Headmaster."

"Simple really Severus knew the school. With Dumbledore gone the staff and the students could do nothing but accept it. Voldermort needed someone on his side in the school so he made Severus Headmaster."

"So what happened in the Ministry, surely it didn't go as smoothly as you thought?" said Rodolphus.

Hermione grinned and nodded her head, "correct, we arrived into the ministry disguised as three of the workers. I was Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron was Reg Cattermole and Harry was Albert Runcorn, we arrived in the ministry and to our horror the golden fountain had be replaced with a statue of a witch and wizard seated on two thrones on top of a hundred or so carved figures, the figures were Muggles. We had planned to stay together but that quickly changed, Ron was forced to stop the rain that was falling in Yaxley's office room, I had been taken by Umbridge to a court room and Harry had to continue on his way to the office."

"A court case can take up to a couple of hours, the Polyjuice you've taken will ware away." Lily gasped worriedly.

"Yep, Harry had made his way to her office underneath the invisibility cloak and to his horror in her office door was a magical eye, the very same magical eye that belonged to Alister Moody. He looked around the office but found nothing, it was only when he left did he understand what she was doing, all Muggleborns were to report to the ministry and be questioned on whether they had stolen magic, if found guilty they were sent to Azkaban and they were always found guilty." Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dumbledore trying to control his anger.

"He walked into the courtroom and sat behind me as Umbridge continued to insult Mrs Cattermole but it was only when she bent down did we see the locket around Umbridge's neck. Harry stunned Umbridge and in that time while everyone was looking around to see who had done it I had taken the locket and swapped it with the fake one. We got everyone who was to be investigated out of there and told them to flee the country with their families. We managed to get a hold of Ron and we were running through the ministry with Yaxley, Thicknesse and a few others chasing after us, the Polyjuice potion was beginning to wear off, when someone cried Potter we knew the Polyjuice had gone. We managed to apparate but Yaxley had gotten a hold of me and I just couldn't shake him off, in front of me I could see the front door of 12 Grimmauld and I felt Yaxley's hold loosen, I was able to blast him off me and I grabbed hold of Harry and Ron and disapperated from the house."

"Do you still have the locket?" asked Regulus.

"The locket was in my bag but in the panic to get away from the house I had accidently splinched Ron. I was able to patch him back up but there was no way we'd be able to go back to Grimmauld Place now, the house would be swarming with Deatheaters before we knew it."

We travelled around England in a tent protected by numerous enchantments and after a month we still were no further to destroying the locket or even finding the others. You see we had to wear the Horcrux to keep it safe but it began to affect our moods, we would lash out at each other and when you had it on you couldn't be in a happy mood, you were angry, upset, or annoyed. We would be wearing the locket 24 hours a day 7 days a week and it was beginning to take a toll on our friendship after so a month of nothing, there was a huge argument between Harry and Ron and Ron left."

"I didn't know Weasley left," said Draco surprised.

"Yes, Harry and I were left on our own to find the Horcruxes and destroy the only one we had. After a few weeks of nothing Harry had asked if we could go to Godric's Hollow and visit his parent's graves and speak to Bathilda Bagshot. It was early Christmas day when we arrived in Godric's Hollow, and the first place we went to was the house where it all happened. We were stunned when we first saw it; the house hadn't been touched in 16 years. The west side of the house still showed the damage of that fateful night."

"We ventured on and walked into a graveyard and saw a statue of a man a woman and a baby and we knew the statue was symbolising the Potter family. Beside the statue were two white headstones…"

"They belonged to James and Lily didn't they?" said Sirius his voice harsh and full of emotion, it was easy to say they were dead because everyone dies but to actually here someone describe their headstones was even harder.

"We stood there looking at the headstones and then suddenly in the corner of our eyes we saw someone watching us. The person was inclining that we follow them, with Harry's reassurance we did. Less than an hour later we were apperating out of the house after almost being killed by Voldermort's snake. The person we discovered was Bathilda Bagshot but she refused to speak when I was there, it was only when Harry went upstairs did I realise that something was wrong. I followed them upstairs and I heard them speaking Parseltongue. It turned out that Bathilda was in fact Nagini disguised as her, he went and attacked Harry and we managed to get out of the house just before Voldermort arrived."

"How does he always know where Harry is?" said Professor McGonagall shaking her head, "he lost his trace months ago he shouldn't be able to be followed."

"It's the scar Professor; he didn't learn Occlumency so the Dark Lord can look into his mind, do you remember us telling you about him showing Mr Weasley's and Sirius's attack. His mind is wide open and he knows where he is." Draco explained

"With the rush of leaving, Harry's wand had accidently broken, in his anger and stress he told me he was going for a walk and left me alone with my books. Upon his walk a silver doe patronus guided Harry to a frozen lake and when Harry looked down there frozen about 6 feet under the ice was the sword of Gryffindor. The patronus disappeared and without even thinking about the consequences he smashed through the ice and dived straight into the water to collect the sword."

"I must say that seems a family trait of yours Potter, do things and not caring about the consequences," Rabastan smirked slyly. Remus and Peter grabbed hold of James's arms to stop him from jumping and attacking the youngest Lestrange brother.

"Harry was sinking, he had managed to get hold of the sword but was unable to bring him back to surface however all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around his body and brought him back to the surface. The pair of arms belonged to Ron. He had found us after a month of searching, and making sure that Harry was okay they dried themselves and it was then that Harry told Ron to destroy the Horcrux. He remembered it was basilisk venom that destroyed Tom Riddle's diary so he knew the blade of the sword, that was soaked in basilisk venom would do the same. Ron raised the sword into the air and plunged it into the locket. As soon as the blade touched it there was a piercing scream and a face flew out of it disappearing into the sky. The Horcrux was destroyed."

"So you've destroyed three now?" said Bellatrix quietly, "the diary, the ring and the locket. But how did you destroy the ring?"

"Did I not mention that?" the group shook their heads. "Sorry I thought I had, Dumbledore was the one to destroy it, he never said how or where he found it but we have a feeling he used the sword of Gryffindor."

"Draco what was happening to you while all this was happening?" asked Frank, "surely you had to be doing something?"

"I was at home; I was under house arrest along with my family. The year was hard, because the Dark Lord lived in my house, when anything went wrong he would purposely punish them and have me do it alongside him. I think he enjoyed watching me suffer."

"Draco," he looked at Lucius and was surprised to see the hurt and pain in his eyes, "I'm sorry," those two words said everything. He had never heard his father apologise for anything and he knew he meant it, his eyes told him so.

"It's okay, you have the chance to stop it," Lucius nodded but couldn't help but feel sick about what he was doing even if he wasn't willing.

"Continue Miss Granger," Dumbledore's voice was settling to everyone, but everyone was learning that Albus Dumbledore was not invincible and even he could do nothing to stop Lord Voldermort.

"I was furious with Ron for leaving us, and it took a long time before I forgave him but eventually I did. I had figured out that the Deathly Hallows was important and I knew I had seen the symbol before, it took me ages to remember but it was on the day of the wedding that I saw Xenophilius Lovegood wearing the Deathly Hallows symbol around his neck. We took a trip to the Lovegood's house and was disappointed when we heard that Luna wasn't there but Xenophilius had been a great help, he explained the story to us and demonstrated what the symbol meant. The line in the middle was the Elder wand, the circle surrounding it was the resurrection stone and the triangle surrounding that was the invisibility cloak."

"But the Deathly Hallows is a myth, it's not real." Said George Goyle, "It's a bedtime story we tell children."

Draco and Hermione smiled they knew the truth and they also knew that James had the invisibility cloak that was part of the legend.

"Rumours have it that Albus Dumbledore is the owner of the Elder Wand, and when I disarmed him the wand became mine. The Dark Lord discovered this and disarmed me and had Snape deliver him the Elder wand from the Headmaster Office. He disarmed me however a couple of weeks before the war." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Draco smirked he and Hermione knew that he was disarmed too late, Harry had already beaten Voldermort to it.

"Xenophilius had betrayed us, the reason Luna wasn't there was because she had been taken by the Deatheaters. They had told him if he could get hold of us then they'd hand over his daughter, but the Deatheaters lied and they didn't give over his daughter they just captured him because we had managed to escape."

"We had already captured Mr Ollivander, the Dark Lord had wanted Ollivander to ask why his wand never worked against Potter's even when it's not his own wand but of course he didn't ask nicely. He'd been living in our dungeons for the last several months." Lucius and Narcissa looked down, they could feel everyone's eyes on them and they felt ashamed and sickened about what they were doing.

"With their being so many Muggleborns on the run from the ministry, Voldermort had organised Snatchers to capture anybody who was a Muggleborn and to take them to the Ministry and eventually to Azkaban. We were camping around when we were stopped by a couple of Snatchers but it was our look that we were caught by Scabior and Greyback. They recognised us and we were not taken to the Ministry but to Malfoy Manor, straight into the hands of Lord Voldermort."

"I don't like the sound of this," Hermione heard Lily whimper and she took hold of James arm.

It was easy for everyone to see that the next part of the story was uncomfortable, Draco refused to look at Hermione, he had averted her eyes ever since she mentioned the Snatchers but now he just looked down at his hands. Hermione had a faraway look in her eyes; she subconsciously kept touching her arm and glanced back and forth between Bellatrix and Draco. She cleared her throat and looked up to the ceiling taking a deep breath before she looked back at everyone.

"We were pulled into the dining room of Malfoy Manor and he turned and addressed Bellatrix but all of a sudden her eyes caught on to me or should I say caught on to the Gryffindor Sword in my hands. With a flick of her wand a whip sprung and attacked Scabior and strangled him telling him to take Harry and Ron down into the cellar, and I was to be left in the room. We were to have a talk; girl to girl."

Bellatrix stared up at Hermione worriedly, she had glanced towards Draco but he was looking at no one and she began to panic. What had she done?

"You… you took hold of me and pushed me to the floor demanding where I got the sword from, you went ballistic, and you wanted to know where the sword came from. You kept screaming that I had been in your vault and were screaming what else I had taken. You pointed your wand at me and crucio'd me a few times before you leaned across me and took out a knife, you… you…" her breathing and become erratic and her eyes were filling with tears and as she touched her arm.

"You carved the word Mudblood in to her arm with a cursed knife. The scar would never heal it would always be there." Draco said quietly. Hermione, with shaking hands rolled up her sleeve and showed the scar to everyone. The words jutted out against her pale skin and they stared at the scar in horror.

"You better be looking closely at what you've done Bellatrix because if I find any slight indication of you becoming that woman I will personally kill you and then I will have a reason to go to Azkaban!" snarled Sirius, his eyes were furious and he looked at his cousin with such hatred that he didn't know he had. But Bellatrix said nothing; she just looked at the scar on Hermione's arm even when she covered it Bellatrix couldn't move her eyes from that arm. Being told what she had done had affected her slightly but being shown was something completely different, it wasn't just someone trying to scare her it was the truth and the truth was on the arms of a girl who had done nothing to hurt her.

"Potter and Weasley arrived back into the room and Bellatrix stood with Granger in front of her, the knife pressed tightly to her neck. Looking up on the large chandelier was Dobby the house elf unscrewing the nuts, the chandelier fell to the ground and Bellatrix screamed pushing Hermione away to be caught by Weasley as she dodged the shattering of the glass. My mother went to use her wand but Dobby clicked his fingers and it flew out of her hand, straight in to Potter's. I duelled him but he won and took my wand leaving behind my mother's he used Dobby to apparate them out of the Manor but Bellatrix threw the knife and it went with them."

"The knife was stuck in Dobby's chest, he died not long later and Harry demanded he wanted to build him a grave by himself without magic. We stayed at Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur, not only had we gotten out of Malfoy Manor but we were able to get Ollivander and Luna out of there too. Not long after leaving the Manor Harry had a vision of the residents being tortured for failing to keep a hold of Harry Potter."

"You're telling me that Potter saw that?" Draco paled he remembered that day like no other, he could still feel the pain from the Cruciatus curse on his body and he winced, the Dark Lord hadn't been in a very good mood after Potter got away and he felt like he was walking on eggshells.

"He didn't see it in so much detail but he saw some of it. Bellatrix torturing me had given us an idea. She was so scared that we had taken something out of her vault that she went mental, so the question was what had Voldermort given his most trusted Deatheater to keep safe in her vault?"

"She's got a Horcrux in her vault," gasped Alice, "wait there is no way you can get in to her vault."

"Oh no tell me you didn't," said Rodolphus looking at Hermione, "Please tell me you didn't try and break into our vault to take the Horcrux," Hermione just smiled and everyone's eyes widened.

"We had no choice we needed that Horcrux. Now on that matter Lestrange you really need to cut down on the spells you have littered in that vault."

"You shouldn't be breaking in to a vault of a Deatheater,"

"You shouldn't be breaking into Gringotts, there is a reason those you have tried it have never gotten out alive." Narcissa said shaking her head.

"How did you get in, Harry is wanted, Ron is supposed to be in bed with Spattergroit, and you're supposed to be on the run." Said Professor McGonagall, "It's suicidal,"

"But we still did it, because Bellatrix was practically leaning over me and she had a head of hair even wilder than mine, a strand of hair had fallen on to me, and we still had spare Polyjuice potion.

The last week into April we travelled into Diagon Alley for the first time in nearly a year and so much had changed, Harry's picture was everywhere, and prize money for him alive was 10,000 galleons. Shops were shut and bordered even Weasley Wizard Wheezes were closed. Voldermort's terror had practically killed Diagon Alley. Harry was to be under the Invisibility cloak with Griphook; he was also captured by the Deatheaters and was a prisoner at Malfoy Manor. We had no other option but to make a deal with Griphook, if he could get us into the Lestrange's vault then he could have the sword. Ron dressed up a little and pretended to be one of the lesser none Deatheaters and I would be Bellatrix, I had the outfit, okay I mean there was less leather but it was still a Bellatrix Lestrange outfit. I walked into Gringotts terrified that they'd realise I wasn't who I was, luckily Griphook bewitched the head Goblin and we were sent into the vaults. It was an experience I will never forget, there was a carriage ride and a waterfall that removed all enchantments, the Polyjuice potion wore off and we dropped about 50 feet to the floor of the bank. It was then I realised that the rumour of dragons in Gringotts was true, I was horrified to find that they tortured the creatures to behave, they would make a noise which symbolised pain and it shrunk away from them in fear, it was horrific. We finally managed to get into the Lestrange volt and there a top of the gold was the cup of Hufflepuff our 4th Horcrux. We should have expected it but we didn't think it through, as soon as Harry dived for the cup the gold started to multiply one after another and as soon the gold touched your skin it would burn."

"Hermione is that why your legs are burnt?" asked Lily cautiously.

Hermione nodded, "I told you the story was an interesting one, but yes, we made our way into the vault and as our body touched the gold it would burn us. Harry grabbed hold of the cup and together we made a way to the exit but Griphook double crossed us, he took the sword and left the room leaving us inside. We were trapped and the gold was multiplying even quicker. I blasted open the door and we hurried out and we watched in horror as the dragon grabbed hold of one of the goblins and ate him whole. We were stuck and we couldn't get out of Gringotts so I did the next best thing, I ran and jumped on top of the dragon, Harry and Ron following behind and the dragon climbed the walls before it expanded its wings and we flew over Diagon Alley. Gringotts was pretty destroyed by the time we left but we had the cup and bringing down Voldermort was more important than Gringotts bank."

"I cannot believe you did that," said Severus shocked; an amused grin however was spreading across his face. "What did Lily mean about your scarred legs?"

With a wave of her wand Hermione removed the glamour charms she had cast, she watched the reactions of everyone's face when they saw her smooth legs suddenly turn burnt. Her entire glamour charm was off, and you could see the little scars across her face, she raised her shirt to show them the extent of the burns. Draco looked at her horrified.

"These scars are from my first year all the way up to what I'm telling you all now." She could see tears in Lily and Alice's eyes, Professor McGonagall was trying hard to hide hers, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes had vanished as he looked over her scarred body. Even the Slytherin's looked on in shock and they felt a little sick as they gazed over because they knew it had been them to do that to her.

"How come the scar on your arm wasn't hidden?" asked Victor cautiously.

"The scar was carved by a cursed knife so it can't be healed, removed or hidden. It's there for everyone to see, that was the point she wanted to mark me as a Mudblood."

"I am sorry Granger truly I am." Hermione was surprised to hear Bellatrix's voice so full of emotion, she knew she would have to talk to the witch soon, Bellatrix was suffering from guilt of crimes she hadn't yet done, and she couldn't hold a grudge on this version of Bellatrix.

"The dragon was uncomfortable but luckily we found a lake near some hills and we fell into the water leaving the dragon to continue flying. Climbing out of the water Harry fell when he saw another vision, this time Voldermort was too angry to control himself and he allowed Harry into his mind, Voldermort now knew what we were doing and he showed clips of Hogwarts and we knew the fifth Horcrux was at Hogwarts and that was where we needed to go."

"How long has there been a Horcrux in Hogwarts?" gasped Professor McGonagall?

"From this year it's been here for nearly 15 years." said Hermione smirking. "We placed the cup in my bag and apparated out of the area and landed in Hogsmeade. Little did we know it was forbidden to get into Hogsmeade after lights out and we set off the alarms when we arrived there? Luckily for us the owner of the Hogshead allowed us in his pub and we were hidden. It was then we realised that this man in front of us what Aberforth Dumbledore. He gave us some food and he told us that he'd contact Dumbledore because he knew where the old Headmaster was hiding. Before that however he sent a woman in the portrait to go and collect someone, to our surprise after 10 minutes the portrait swung open and there stood Neville Longbottom, battered and bruised but very much alive." She saw Frank and Alice look at one another with worry but continued. "He explained to us that the Carrows had taken punishment to a new level, the Cruciatus curse was a popular one. Severus however stayed hidden in the headmaster's office, only leaving on a few occasions. The passageway ended and the portrait flew open into the Room of Requirements where we were greeted with everyone. They got the impression that we were going to fight but that wasn't the case we needed to find the fifth Horcrux. We had already worked out that the sixth Horcrux would be Nagini."

"Six Horcruxes that's mental," said Peter shaking his head.

"This time Harry broke into Voldermort's head and was able to see that the Horcrux was of Ravenclaw heritage, the image of the Grey lady kept swimming back and forth. He addressed those in Ravenclaw if there was anything that belonged to the Ravenclaw name with great inheritance. Luna told us about the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw and she told him exactly who to go find to talk about it. The Grey Lady …. the ghost of Ravenclaw. Harry took off in search for the Grey Lady telling Ron and I to go to the Chamber of Secrets and take a basilisk tooth to destroy the cup instead. We did just that, we split up Harry went to search for the Grey Lady and we went to the Chamber of Secrets. It was the first time I had been down there and it was so Slytherin it was unbelievable, it was Ron who spoke Parseltongue to get down there and he unlocked the doors. We walked through the final door and there it was the Basilisk laid on its side dead, Ron took one of its many teeth and pulled it out of its mouth before handing it to me. It was my turn to destroy a Horcrux. I took hold of the tooth and looked at the cup, it was one of the worst experiences of my life, it questioned every doubt I ever had and it stabbed me over and over in the heart with its words but it angered me so much that in seconds my arms came down and stabbed the Horcrux and it exploded with a piercing scream."

"4 destroyed," said Sirius quietly. He had a feeling Hermione was going into so much detail about their last year for a reason, and the reason was at the tip of his tongue but he didn't dare say it out aloud.

"While we were doing this Harry had found the Grey Lady and had managed to get her to talk, she revealed the story behind her death. The Grey Lady is the daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. She is Helena Ravenclaw."

"The grey lady is Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter? I bet you know why the Bloody Baron is covered in blood as well don't ya," joked Regulus but his laughter stopped short when he saw her smirking.

"The Bloody Baron is covered in blood because he was the one who killed Helena Ravenclaw, he was sent by Rowena to bring back her daughter but in a fit of rage he stabbed her and in his sorrow he stabbed himself.

"I'm a bloody Slytherin and he never told us but a Gryffindor found out. How unfair is that," said Rabastan shaking his head.

She smirked but continued talking, she explained that the war had started and they had confronted Severus in the Great Hall, as the confrontation unfolded Albus Dumbledore walked through the doors of Hogwarts and everyone cheered. "It was then that he turned to Severus Snape and thanked him, and Severus turned to him and told him how much he hated him and he was going to haunt the old fool. We were confused, Severus had betrayed Dumbledore but before anyone could question it Voldermort appeared in everyone's heads. He told us to hand Harry over and he would leave everyone else alive. We ignored that and rushed to the room of requirements to destroy the diadem that was hidden in there. We however came across a rather annoying problem. Inside the room of requirements was Draco, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I had been there," but his voice was hard. "We had been fools and had followed you in there and it cost us, Crabbe had used fiendfyre but it had gotten out of control and he set the place on fire. The three of us climbed upon stacks of stuff to get away from the fire. By this time you three had already got hold the Diadem and was going to make your way out, it was then that Crabbe lost his footing and he fell into the flames. He died that night and I don't think I've ever forgiven myself for it."

"We couldn't just leave them there, so we went back for Goyle and Draco, Harry and Ron took them on their brooms and I led separating the fire long enough to get out alive. We turned and destroyed the diadem with the fang and it flew the doors shut with the energy. Voldermort was weakened and he fled with his snake down to the boat house and told Lucius to bring Severus down to the boat house. Voldermort knew that Severus had betrayed him and he told Nagini to attack, we hid behind the house until Voldermort left with Nagini and we snuck into the house to find Severus clinging on to life, Nagini had pierced him in the side of the neck and the snakes poison was flowing around his body killing him quickly. He told Harry to come to him and from out of his eyes a trail of blue slipped down his cheek… it was his memories. He was willingly giving Harry his memories, he took hold of his hand and he slowly died." Severus looked down; it appeared his spying would kill him anyway.

"Wait a minute, Snape's alive, remember Dumbledore said he had put him in hiding in the letter. That must mean he survived some how." said Draco, Hermione looked at him, it had never crossed her mind that Snape had lived, she was so sure that she had seen him die. Thinking back to the letter she smiled, she was so focused on Harry's death being pointless she forgot about Snape living.

"So how many of us die in the wars?" asked James.

"The only ones alive are, Lucius and Narcissa, George, Rabastan and now Severus. The rest of you are killed." Those who had lost their lives closed their eyes and sat silently for a minute. Those who had survived looked at one another and it was a bitter sweet feeling.

"Harry told us he was going to watch the memories and we said we'd go and destroy the snake. Ron and I searched the castle for the final Horcrux, with Nagini dead Voldermort would fall for good. After ages of searching Harry approached us paler then I had ever seen him, he told us what he had seen in Severus's memory and for Voldermort to be killed he had to die."

"Wait Harry has to die?" said Lily almost wishing she hadn't said anything. Hermione nodded her eyes filling with tears.

"On the night that you died Voldermort had accidently made Harry into a Horcrux and for Voldermort to be killed Harry had to die so we could kill the Horcrux. Stabbing him with a Basilisk tooth was pointless; simply killing him would kill the Horcrux. Harry told us he refused to die at Voldermort's hands and if he could save someone's life he would jump in front of the curse. It was then down to Ron and me to kill Voldermort but first we had to find Nagini. We knew it was going to difficult because Voldermort now knew what we were up to. Harry had stopped talking half way through his sentence when he saw Neville stood there with the sword of Gryffindor in his hand, we later discovered that it had come out of the sorting hat. Nagini was moving towards Lavender Brown and just as he was about to pounce on her Neville swung the sword down, a few seconds later the head rolled across the floor and Harry fell back in pain. We stood there for a few minutes taking in the feeling that by the end of the night Harry would be dead and we would have killed Voldermort. We ran down the second floor stairs and on to the grounds, in the distance Harry, Ron and I saw Voldermort being helped up by Rodolphus and we knew what we had to do. With a final goodbye Harry ran to where Pansy Parkinson was duelling against Antonin Dolohov who was winning. As Dolohov cast the killing curse Harry pushed Pansy aside and the green light him in the chest and the light in Harry's eyes died."

"He wouldn't give Voldermort the satisfaction of being the one to kill him, so he died protecting a young girl. What a hero," tears rolled down Alice's face. Lily said nothing it was hard to hear the news she had died but to hear her son had been killed broke her heart.

"Holding back the tears Ron and I ran to Voldermort who was breathing hard and looked almost dead. If you remember us telling you that Harry and Draco duelled and Harry won you would know that the elder wand belonged to Harry not Voldermort. By the time he went to take it from Draco he was too late. Dolohov had killed Harry therefore the wand belonged to him. So when Voldermort sent the killing curse to us we sent our own back and because his wand wasn't his the curse was weak and in seconds ours struck and with an almighty roar he fell to the ground and slowly disappeared. Voldermort was dead."

Nobody celebrated in the room, they had learnt far too much in the last couple of hours to feel any sort of happiness. Most of them were dead, a deatheater or in a worse of state. They were upset, angry and hurt they had died in the hands of those around them. Finally Narcissa looked up.

"Hermione, why are you here?"

"An hour later Dumbledore called me to his office, he asked me of one final favour. He wanted me to travel to 1978 and change the lives of Peter Pettigrew, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange and Rabastan Lestrange. He believed that if your paths were changed then Voldermort would not be able to kill the Potter's and he would be destroyed earlier. However I had only been here for a few weeks before Draco was sent, at first we believed it was help change the Slytherin's opinions but less than 24 hours later Dumbledore gave me a letter addressed to Draco and I. It was a letter from our Albus Dumbledore and he said he had gotten it wrong, Harry had to die by Voldermort's hand for the Horcrux to be destroyed. Because he was killed by Dolohov the Horcrux was left intact and Voldermort extremely weak lived. It was him who killed Professor Fisher in Divination."

"How do we stop him though?" to Remus's ears it was impossible for Voldermort to die. There was nothing they could do.

"The letter told Granger and I that we were to complete the mission given to Potter, Weasley and Granger before October the 31st 1981. We need to destroy the six Horcruxes before he makes the 7th one. So far the future has already changed, Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, George and Victor have already become spies for Voldermort, they inform us of the news after every meeting."

"So you seven are already Deatheaters!" snapped Sirius jumping to his feet.

"Sit down Mr Black, you have already heard the tales of the future and it was only Severus who was a spy." Professor Dumbledore informed him, "now Lucius will you please tell everyone what the last meeting brought."

"Of course Headmaster. He invited us all to stand around and he chose a selected few to take the next mission. There'll be an Attack in the Muggle world very soon, he didn't tell us where it was going to be but Mr Avery who works in the Ministry was chosen to lead the mission. Towards the end of the meeting he addressed my father to step forward because of his unwavering loyalty to him since he gained power he entrusted my father to look after this book. He was instructed to let nothing happen to it. When we first saw it we didn't understand the importance of it but now we do... The book handed to my father was Tom Riddle's Diary."

"So when your father grew old he gave it to you to look after but when Voldermort supposedly died and because you were never told what it was you let it slip and allowed it to be destroyed." Said James smirking, "but right now it's in Malfoy Manor just for the taking."

"Exactly, if I know my father it'll be in the vault in his office behind the portrait of my great great grandfather."

"So we just need to sneak into your manor and take it…"

"Wait a moment; you heard what Draco said he and I are to complete the mission. You are not going into Malfoy Manor it's far too dangerous don't forget James you have to father Harry. You can't do that if you are dead." Said Hermione, she should of known the Marauders would try and get involved.

"Exactly, we've already killed the Basilisk and destroyed the Diadem. The Dark Lord is a very dangerous man if he finds you; he'll capture you and kill you after he's tortured everything out of you. I'm not saying that you'll reveal everything we've told you willingly but after hours of being under the Cruciatus curse you can crack and reveal everything or you end up like Alice and Frank do… insane."

"So what happens now then?" asked Regulus cautiously.

"We need to get into Malfoy Manor and take the book. When we get back to Hogwarts we'll destroy it, the only problem is we've no idea where the locket, the ring, and cup is." Hermione sighed before looking at Rodolphus. "Is there a way you can get in to your vaults and see if the cup is already in there. We know he had you and Bellatrix look after it but we don't know how long you had it. For all we know he gave it to your father and Bellatrix pretended he gave it to her?"

"Yeah I'll just tell him I need some money and that Dumbledore has let me go to Diagon Alley with Rabastan." Hermione smiled at them before looking at Dumbledore.

"We need to start the Order earlier." Dumbledore nodded in agreement.

"If any of you are not interested in changing your futures then let me know now." Nobody said anything and Draco smiled, now all they had to do now was destroy all the Horcruxes and kill Voldermort.

"Tonight has been very eventful but classes are to be taken in the morning. I will allow you to miss your first two lessons but you will need to attend the rest." Said Dumbledore smiling at his students, the future was going to be hard but he knew he had a lot of work to do to help Hermione and Draco find the three hidden Horcruxes.

All the students groaned they had hoped they'd have gotten the day off but it seemed the near future wasn't going to be kind to them either. Getting up they said their good nights and the left the Room of Requirements to go to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review; I hope everything is fine with this chapter. I've looked through it but I'm sure I'll have missed bits.**


End file.
